The Wild West
by Comment person
Summary: The adventures in the West were wild, and this is one of them. The first Western Phineas and Ferb story. R&R and enjoy. I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. Rated T for a reason.
1. The Valiant Three

There weren't any Western style stories, and this is my first actual long story, not a one shot…so R&R

This is actually the 'Author's Revised Edition'. I got rid of the little author notes inside the storyline, so it wouldn't be distracting to readers everytime. If you are confused about what is going on, just keep on reading the chapters.

* * *

**The Wild West**

Moonlight shined across the entire desert land, illuminating every thing with its shallow glow, including three figures riding horses across the sand.

"So how much we get for taking him in?" asked the boy riding on the right.

"I was told about $20." said the triangle-headed boy in the riding in the middle of the three.

"Easy money." said the buff boy on the left with his rough voice.

"Yeah I know!" replied the boy in the middle adjusting his cowboy hat.

They rode through the desert until they came to a basin.

The three boys pulled up there horses and stopped at the entrance.

"So how much you wanna bet he's in there?" challenged Buford.

"If he his, you by our next drinks." answered Phineas.

Buford spit in his hand and offers a handshake. Phineas also spits on his hand and they both shake. Phineas wipes his hand on his chaps afterwards.

The boys dismounted and walked into the basin, hands on their pistols.

As they continued deeper in, they spotted a gold lantern glow. The glow also shined on a small log cabin. Right by the door, boy stood twirling his pistol.

When the boy saw them coming, he stood in front of the door with his arms crossed, denying their entrance into the house.

Phineas, Buford, and Django stood in a line about a meter from him.

"The Bubble says "No one is allowed" so get lost!"

Buford grabbed the kid by his collar with his right and sent a punch straight to his eye with his left. The kid's eye started to turn black and swollen.

Buford still held him by the collar, and glared into the boy's eyes. He was still conscious from the blow. Buford then clubbed his across his face; the kid's cheek was then bruised.

Now he was unconscious. Buford tossed him aside, and he landed in a heap of hay nearby.

"Was that necessary?" asked Django.

"Yes, yes it was." Buford said casually.  
Phineas stepped forward and kicked the door open with his boot. The door slammed against the inside with a smack. Just as Phineas stepped inside, a figure shoved him aside and dashed out right past Django and Buford. Both of them whirled and fired their pistols. The shots whizzed right past the figure.

By now, Phineas was standing up and aimed his pistol. Out of the three, he was the one with the best aim. He pulled the trigger, and the paintball shot forward.

The blue paintball zoomed towards the figure, and splattered against his back with a loud smack. The figure tripped forward from the force and fell on his face.

The boys ran over to him and stood around him.

"Not much of a fighter." muttered Buford as he turned him on his back.

"Get him hogtied, Django search the house." said Phineas. Buford got out his rope and Django dashed over to the house.

"Hmmm, The Bubble, a.k.a Roger Stand," Phineas muttered as he got a look at his face, "he wont be causing any more trouble."

"Stupid sheriffs." Roger weakly muttered as Buford slung him over his shoulder with one hand.

Buford suddenly threw him on the ground and kicked his stomach.

"We aint no sheriffs, we are bounty hunters!" Buford yelled at him with a furious look.

"Get that right dude, sheriffs will take you in without a payment. Bounty hunters can do that and other things as well. Maybe we should send you down a river? Or place you on some tracks? There's a railroad not to far from here." Phineas told/threatened him.

Buford picked Roger up again and hauled him on the way out of the basin, back to the horses.

Phineas walked back to the house, and Django came out with a bag in his hand.

"Found the bag of Klondike bars inside a fridge." Django replied.

"WHAT WOULD YOU DOO-OOO-OOOOO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR?" sang a female voice out of nowhere. Phineas and Django glanced around.

"Put it back Django." Phineas said to his friend.

Django sighed and pulled out a Klondike bar out of his pocket and put it back in the bag.

"Thanks" muttered Django with his head low.

Phineas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Anything to help break your habit of stealing." he said.

They both returned to their horses. Buford had already placed the tied up Roger on his horse and was waiting for them.

"I know im buying the next drinks." declared Buford as they mounted their horses.

"I was going to let that one slide Buford." said Phineas.

"No, im staying true to my bet. Besides we already sealed it with our handshake." Buford explained.

"Oh yeah." Phineas said.

"You forgot it already? It has been about…10 minutes." said Django.

"I didn't forget it, it just wasn't in my mind at the time." Phineas shot back.

They all laughed as the rode away.

**LATER IN GREENVILLE…..**

"Thanks Phineas, you did Greenville a great thing." said the girl sheriff handing over the $20.

"No problem miss." Phineas said as he put the dollars in his coat pocket.

She smiled at him and winked. Phineas just smiled and returned to his horse. Buford and Django were waiting for him on their horses.

"You charmed another one Phineas." Django said as Phineas mounted his horse.

"I don't get it at all." Buford said as he watched the girl put the criminal in jail.

"You never get it Buford." Django shot back at him.

"Im not looking forward with the rest of my life having to worry about a needy girly always around." Buford replied.

"What do you think Phineas? You going to get a girl?" Django asked him.

"If I find the right one, I will." Phineas said as he took his horse's reigns.

"Was she the right one?" Django asked and nodded over to the girl sheriff.

Phineas took a long look at her, and then shook his head.

"Oh well." Django said. The three boys rode their horses outside of the town. Before they left, Phineas took out a map from his jacket and checked it.

"I forgot the drinks!" Buford shouted and started to turn back.

"You can get them at the next stop." Phineas said, not looking up from the map.

Buford sighed and turned back to them.

"Where might that be exactly?" he asked.

"We are heading to Dandelion." Phineas said as he put his map away.

"Nice place to visit." remarked Django.

The three rode of towards the east, where the rays of the rising sun started to rise across the western land.

"Gosh those rays are bright." Phineas said as they rode into the sun rise.

"I need me some sunglasses." Buford said.

"What are sunglasses?" asked Phineas.

"I have no idea." Buford replied.

TO BE CONTINUED

If you're wondering where the hell is every one else in the story, they're goin 2 come in sometime in the story, oh and wheres Ferb? He has a major part later on. Thanks for reading, and leave a little review if you like.


	2. Welcome to Dandelion

This chapter came in like several hours after the first…..im still jet lagged from my trip.

So enjoy chapter 2!

It was about mid-day when the boys finally reached Dandelion. The sun was high in the clear sky now, scorching every thing below with its painfully bright rays.

Phineas tilted his cowboy hat to block the light from his face.

"It sure is hot today." Phineas remarked. The three rode their horses to the stables a few yards out from the town. A girl with long black hair was leaning on the gate, filing her nails with a filer. As they rode up to her, they could tell she was a teen.

"Excuse me miss." Phineas greeted. The girl kept filing her nails.

"Miss?" Phineas asked again.

"$5 per stable." she said while holding her hand out to examine her nails.

"Thanks." Phineas said as they rode on in the corral.

The three guided their horses through the middle of the rows of stables. Phineas entered a wooden stable on his right and hitched his horse there. Django took one several stables right from Phineas. Buford took the stable across from Phineas.

"At least these stables are shaded from the sun." Django said as they walked back to the girl, who was now fixing her blouse.

"Miss, what's your name?" Phineas asked.

"It's Stacy." she replied and blew her nails.

"My name is Phineas, this is Django, and that's Buford." Phineas introduced them.

Buford let out a very loud belch. Every one stared at him.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Buford said and shrugged.

Stacy's eyes were now focused on the three of them.

"Say, you guys are the Valiant Three, right?" she asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Django replied and tipped his hat.

"In that case, the fee is $2." she said.

"Why not free?" asked Buford.

"I need the money, this part-time job doesn't pay much." Stacy complained.

"Well what do you do on your spare time?" Phineas asked.

"I work as a night guard at the bank." Stacy answered.

"Oh, that's nice, too." Phineas said. There was a moment of silence, and tumbleweed happened to blow past them.

"Well, see you around." Buford said, handed the money, and walked away.

"Ok, see ya guys." Stacy said.

"Later." Django said as he and Phineas ran off. Stacy watched the three of them go.

"Those boys are nice." she muttered.

LATER ON IN DANDELION….

"Wow," Django said in amazement, "Dandelion is a small town!"

Phineas, Django, and Buford stood at the tip of the Dandelion's worn dirt street. Two rows of small wood buildings surrounded the sides of the street, and at the end of the street was a stone building. The big wooden sign at the words "JAIL" painted in black.

"I'm going to get the drinks now." Buford said walking off towards the bar on their right.

"I'll get us checked in." Phineas said making his way to the inn on the left.

Django was left in the middle of the street.

"Well, might as well go talk to the sheriff." he said, adjusted his belt, and walked down the brown dirt street.

IN THE BAR…..

Buford shoved the saloon doors open and walked into the crowded bar, a violin player was playing in the back, and several full tables. All the kids were shorter than him, and didn't pay attention to his entrance. Buford didn't care at all. He pushed his was through the crowd of kids and finally reached the bar table. Behind it, a brownish kid was cleaning out a glass. Buford guessed he was the bartender.

"Hey nerd!" Buford yelled to get his attention. The kid turned around and glared at him.

"I have a name you know!" he said in an Indian accent.

"I know nerd, just give me a drink." Buford demanded while leaning over the bar table.

"What the heck is a nerd anyways?" the bartender asked while getting a glass cup from the rack behind.

"I don't know," Buford said, "you just seem like one."

"You don't even know what you called me?" the bartender asked. Buford let out a sigh of defeat.

"Can I have my drink now…ummm…" Buford stammered, cause he didn't catch it the first time.

"It's Baljeet." he said as he poured some juice into the glass and handed it to Buford. Buford grabbed the glass and gulped down the juice. Immediately, he gagged and spat the juice out onto Baljeet's face. Baljeet shook his head to get the juice off of his face.

"What the heck is this?" demanded Buford who was staring at a few yellow drops of the liquid in his cup.

"It's lemonade from California." replied Baljeet as he wiped his face with a cloth.

"Oh," Buford said, "well you have anything stronger?"

"I might have something for you." Baljeet said and turned back to the drinks on the oak shelve behind him.

Burford watched as Baljeet chose a red bottle and poured the drink into his glass. The liquid fizzled and bubbles rose to the tip of the glass. The bubbles faded and revealed a reddish brown drink.

"What exactly is this?" Buford asked, staring at the bubbling drink.

"It's Coke." replied Baljeet. Buford held the glass, and drank the whole thing in one gulp. He slammed the empty glass on the bar table's oak surface. Baljeet just stared at him with surprise.

"I never have seen anyone drink a Coke in one gulp before." Baljeet said, still amazed.

"Anything stronger?" Buford asked, while holding out his empty glass.

MEANWHILE…..

Phineas walked over to the inn. As he approached, he read a sign that said "The Mallet Inn".

"Hmmm, wonder why they call it mallet." Phineas wondered aloud. He walked over to the stairs and walked up to the porch. His cowboy boots made a clunking sound against the wood.

At the top of the five decks of stairs, off to the left side, a platypus laid, taking a noon nap under the shade of the porch. The platypus awoke when he heard Phineas's footsteps on the stairs. The platypus stared at him as he walked up the stairs.

Phineas reached the top of the stairs, and knelt down to scratch the platypus. He scratched the platypus's back. The platypus's leg started to move up and down, with the platypus arching his back into the scratching.

Phineas stopped scratching the platypus and walked through the saloon doors. He didn't see it, but the platypus followed him inside.

A small girl stood behind the desk. She had a green dress, white blouse, brown short hair, and glasses. Phineas walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I need three rooms." Phineas said.

"That will be $12." she said. Phineas handed over the cash. The girl walked around the desk and towards Phineas. She was way shorter than him.

"I see Perry has taking a liking to you." she said and nodded to the platypus who sat right beside Phineas's leg.

Phineas knelt down and scratched Perry's head. Perry just chittered.

"You own Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Nope, he wonders around Dandelion and sleeps on the front porch." she replied while reaching in her pocket. She pulled out three keys.

"My name is Gretchen by the way." she said, offering her hand.

"My name is Phineas." he replied, shaking her hand.

"You're part of the Valiant Three aren't you?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes I am." Phineas said. The two walked down a hallway with doors on the left side. Perry followed right behind Phineas.

Suddenly one of the doors opened and a red hair teenaged girl stepped out into the hall way. She wore a rose colored elegant dress, but Phineas was focused on her head, it was a P shaped head and neck. Both the girl's and Phineas's eyes met, and both gasped.

"Phineas?" she asked in shock.

"Candace?" Phineas asked, stunned.

Candace suddenly ran over to Phineas, bent down, and gave him a huge, tight, squeezing hug.

"I can't believe it's you!" she said, starting to cry a little.

"Can't believe it either, sis." Phineas wheezed as he tried to escape her squeezing hug. Candace was hugging Phineas like a toddler hugs a teddy bear when scared.

She finally released Phineas, who was gasping for air.

"Don't ever leave home without telling us again Phineas." Candace told him.

"How are Mom and Dad?" Phineas asked. Candace suddenly fell silent, and tears of sadness started to pour out from her eyes. Phineas remembered the times when he saw Candace cry, and he suddenly knew what happened to his mom and dad. His eyes started to water up, but he wiped his eyes.

"It's ok Candace, they are in a better place." Phineas comforted her. Phineas wasn't as close to their parents like Candace was.

"You missed the funeral awhile ago." Candace said sadly.

"I know." Phineas said, and gave Candace a hug. Gretchen, who heard everything, walked up to Candace and gave her a hug, too.

After what seemed like an eternity, the three released each other.

"So," Candace began, "what brings you to Dandelion?"

"We're just stopping for a little bit here, and then we head out." Phineas explained. Candace's eyes turned to the size of dish plates.

"You're going to leave again?" she screamed.

"Well," Phineas said with a smile, "I am part of the Valiant Three."

"The Valiant Three?" Candace carefully repeated his words.

Phineas gave a quick nod. There was another moment of silence.

"Well," Gretchen said breaking the silence, "shall I show you to your room now?"

Phineas and Gretchen walked down the hall, and Candace went the other direction.

Perry was the only one in the hallway. He checked both ways so no one saw him. When he was clear, Perry stood on his hind legs and pulled out a cowboy hat. He slid it onto his head. Perry took out his boots and quietly dropped then on the carpet spread on the wood plank floor. He hoped into his boots and buckled a belt around his waist. He quickly ran to a nearby window, opened it, and jumped out.

MEANWHILE AT THE BAR…..

Burford's drinking started to attract a crowd around him. Every time the bartender gave him a drink stronger than the last, Burford just gulped it down. Meanwhile, Django had also entered the bar, but ignored the crowd around Burford. He heard a violin playing, but it was a slow tune. Django made his way towards the violin sound, and saw a kid playing the violin.

"Is that the best you got?" Django asked as he walked up to him.

"You think you can do better?" he challenged and offered the violin. Django snatched the violin and took a violin bow and started to play like Charlie Daniels. All of the kids in the bar turned and watched in astonishment as Django played the violin. After about a good minute, Django ended the song and handed the violin back to the violinist, whose jaw had dropped.

"Nice job, Django!" Burford yelled and held up a glass. He then drank it again and burped.

Suddenly, all the kids cheered for Django. Django made his way through the cheering crowd and towards Burford. When he got to the bar table, Burford drank down another drink and slammed the glass down on the counter.

"What else you got?" Burford demanded, not fazed by the strength of each drink.

"Well, I got this drink only teens can drink." Baljeet said as he reached under and pulled out a green bottle.

"Well what is it?" Burford asked.

"It's Guinness, imported and brewed from Ireland." Baljeet said and held it up.

The kids around them suddenly gasped. Burford and Django exchanged glances. Django nodded. Burford turned back to Baljeet with a determined grin, and held out his glass. The kids around him whispered to each other.

Baljeet poured the Guinness into the glass, and Burford stared at the white foam from the Guinness that formed on the tip of the drink. Burford raised the cup to his lips and drank the Guinness. The kids around him gasped. After a few gulps, Burford had drunken the whole Guinness. He slammed his glass onto the counter, and he had a sick look on his face. All the kids leaned in to see what would happen. Burford had shut his eyes tight, then opened them.

"Is that all?" he finally asked. Every one cheered and chanted his name.

"Bu-ford! Bu-ford! Bu-ford!"

Buford stood up and bowed. Baljeet was impressed, no kid had ever drinking that many drinks and didn't pass out. Buford handed Baljeet $10 to pay for all the drinks he drank.

"You must be Django right?" Baljeet asked, glancing at him.

"Yep that's me." replied Django and leaned over the bar counter.

"My name is Baljeet." he introduced himself.

Just then, a girl came from the back door. She glanced around and then spotted Baljeet. Baljeet also spotted her.

"Baljeet dear, the delivery wagon is out back." she said, moving to stand beside him.

"Thanks Ginger." Baljeet said and headed out the back door. Ginger turned to the two boys.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Get my buddy a glass of lemonade please." Buford said handing her $2.

Ginger took out a glass of lemonade and poured it into a new glass. She handed the glass to Django and put the money away. Django spotted a gold ring on her finger.

"You married to Baljeet?" Django just asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, yes I am." she said as she cleaned the counter with a towel.

"Why did you marry him?" Buford asked.

"Well, we were in love, he proposed, and I accepted." Ginger casually said as she washed a glass.

"I'm not looking for a girl at all." Buford said flatly.

"You never know." Ginger said as she served a drink to another kid.

"That's it, I'm outta here." Buford said, stood up, and walked away. Django and Ginger watched him push aside the saloon doors and walk outside.

"You guys are part of the Valiant Three right?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah, it's him, me, and Phineas, too." Django explained, while taking a sip from his lemonade.

"Where is Phineas anyways?" she asked.

"He's getting some rooms for our temporary stay here." Django replied and drank his lemonade again.

OUTSIDE….

Buford stepped out of the bar. There were some kids walking around, but not many. He suddenly heard the sound of a cow.

"I think I'm gonna go see the cows." Buford said aloud as he walked off towards the sound of the cows.

MEANWHILE…..

"So how long you think of staying?" asked Gretchen.

"I'd say about…..one week." Phineas guessed.

"That will be $50," Gretchen told him, "you get a discount because the Valiant Three are actually going to be sleeping in my inn!"

Phineas handed her $50.

"Thanks," Phineas said. He then glanced around the lobby room. He only spotted red cushion chairs, tables, and a few kids.

"Say, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Well, looks like Buford has gained some fame, so did Django, and Phineas was reunited with his big sister. My mistake, Buford is spelled with 1 R, not 2 R's, my mistake in chapter 1.


	3. Cowgirls and Ladies

Like I said in my profile, im doin this cuz I had an idea and decided to make it a story. Im not doin this for reviews, but you can still review if you want 2. Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!  
R&R plz. Again, its optional…..

Phineas entered the bar. Kids were cheering, and he immediately heard some expert playing a fast beat on a violin. One person popped into his mind, and he made his way through the crowd. As he came closer, he spotted Django playing on a violin. The kids were cheering him on as he played. Phineas made his way through the crowd.

"I see you found a hobby!" Phineas yelled over the crowd. Django heard him, and ended his fast western song. Every one cheered, and Django took a bow. Phineas patiently waited for Django to make his way to him. Once he finally did, Phineas waved him to follow.

"Put it back Django." Phineas said as they made their way through the crowd of kids. Django took a black poker chip out of his leather vest pocket and tossed it on a passing by Poker table. The chip landed in the middle of the table, and the sitting kids jumped for the black poker chip. There was suddenly a huge scramble on the table for the black poker chip.

The boys made their way back to the bar counter, where the waiter was still serving up drinks for the kids.

"Phineas this is Baljeet, Baljeet this is Phineas." Django introduced both of them. Phineas and Baljeet both reached out and shook each other's hand.

"It's great to have the Valiant Three in Dandelion." said Baljeet as he took out a glass cup and a purple bottle. He poured the drink into the glass and slid it to Phineas. Phineas caught the glass and gulped it down.

"I love grape juice." Phineas sighed as he lowered the glass.

"Your buddy Buford paid for that." Baljeet told him as he took the glass.

"Speaking of which," Django said glancing around the place, "where did he go anyways?"

**ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN…..**

Buford had already left the front porch of the bar, and was walking towards a wooden corral. Inside, cows were moving around the closed area. Buford also noticed a girl sitting on the corral's fence. She wore jeans, a white shirt, cowgirl boots, and a red bandana around her neck.

Buford walked up beside her and leaned over the fence.

"They don't do much do they?" he asked her. The girl turned her head, startled by his appearance from beside her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she suddenly was speechless. Something about this boy made her….blush. The girl finally swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Y-Yeah, they d-don't do much but…graze around." she stammered. Buford grunted in response. The girl was now staring at him and her cheeks blushed bright crimson red. She quickly turned her head the other way and took a deep breath. She then turned back to the cows.

"You think I can ride a long horn?" Buford asked. Before she could reply, Buford hopped over the fence and walked up to one of the longhorns. The girl slid off of her perch on the fence and watched the boy sit on top of the longhorn.

The longhorn gave a snort and started to jump from side to side, trying to buck off Buford.

"Is that the best you can do?" Buford taunted the longhorn. The longhorn gave a heavy snort and started to ride around the corral. Other cows cleared away from the mad longhorn. Buford was hanging on the bull's back as he was lurched to every side. Finally, the longhorn tossed him forward, and Buford rolled on the ground.

The girl ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she put his arm around her shoulder and helped him up.

"I've been through worse." Buford stated and stood.

The longhorn had gone to the back of the corral, and was now charging at the two of them.

"Uh-oh." Buford said as he saw the longhorn charge. Both of them turned and ran for the fence, the longhorn just several feet behind them. Buford jumped over the fence and landed on his knee. When he turned around, he saw the girl summersault over the fence and landed on her feet. Both of them stared at the longhorn that was glaring at Buford. The longhorn gave a snort, and then trotted away.

Buford dusted himself off.

"That was fun," the girl said, "wanna do that again?"

"Nah, I'm good for today." Buford replied. The two of them started to walk back to Dandelion.

"What's your name again?" Buford asked her.

"It's Adyson." she said.

"Nice name." Buford commented aloud. Adyson blushed again.

"Mine's Buford." he told her. The two kept walking towards the small buildings of Dandelion, and both of them didn't know it, but Adyson had walked closer to Buford's side.

**MEANWHILE AT THE MALLET INN…**

"I can't believe you're the sister of Phineas!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"BIG sister." Candace corrected her.

"It's still amazing!" Gretchen squealed. The two were sitting in the lobby, having a conversation like they always did. Gretchen sat on a red chair, and Candace sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe I knew you since you came to Dandelion, and I find out today that you're his big sister." Gretchen told her.

"Well, I guess they kinda slipped my mind all these years." Candace explained.

"You mean the Valiant Three?" asked Gretchen.

"Not them, I mean Phineas and Ferb." Candace corrected her.

"Who's Ferb?" Gretchen asked her. Candace lowered her head with a sad look on her face.

"He was our step-brother. A quiet boy, he hardly talked," Candace explained, "only the family would know what he was telling us, even though he hardly talked. I still remember the day the two of them ran away."

**-FLASH BACK-**

"Phineas? Ferb?" Linda was calling desperately for her two sons on the porch. Lawrence came running from the barn.

"They're not in the barn!" he told her while trying to catch a breath. A young red-headed girl run up to Linda and grabbed her leg.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked worried. Linda got down to her level and grabbed her shoulders.

"Candace, have you seen your brothers sweetie?" she asked, her eyes on the verge of crying.

"No, I haven't mommy." Candace answered, she didn't know what was going on, but she felt it had to do with her younger brothers. Linda rushed into the house to keep searching for them, and Lawrence whistled for his horse. A white stallion galloped up to Lawrence. He jumped onto the horse, and turned to Candace.

"Tell Linda I'm going to look for them." he told her, and then rode off into the night. Candace stood on the front porch, she decided to search for her brothers. Candace ran back into the house and ran up the stairs. She dashed down the hallway and opened the boys' room. Candace walked in and saw an empty room with their stuff all neatly put away.

Candace searched under both of their beds, she opened and searched in the closet. She even looked in the books.

"Wait a second." she said aloud. She had just remembered that little hiding space behind the bookcase, one that Phineas and Ferb made for their private stuff. Candace leaned her back on the bookcase and pushed with her legs. The bookcase slowly slid to the side, revealing the secret opening in the wall. She reached in and pulled out random stuff that Phineas and Ferb had collected. She then pulled out a note.

Candace opened the note, and it had writing on it. Her eyes scanned the note, and she gasped at what she read. She ran out of their room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Her mom had her head on the table, she was crying her tears out into her arm.

"Mommy?" Candace asked as she approached her. Linda turned her head to her, her eyes filled with tears. Candace offered her the note she had found. Linda hesitantly took the note and opened it.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Candace, Ferb and I have decided to leave. Thanks Dad for teaching us how to hunt, and survive out in the wild. Thank you Mom for teaching us how to live off of whatever we found. You both did a great job raising us to this point. It's just times are very hard right now, and we don't want to be extra burdens to you in this time. We will be fine, don't try to look for us. By the time Candace had found this and given this to you, we will be far beyond the farm, the town, heck maybe the state. We will always love you Mom, Dad, and Candace. Love, Phineas and Ferb._

Linda's eyes started to water again, and she put her head down in her arms and cried. Candace came up to her and gave her a hug. She kept crying, and Candace was still hugging her when Lawrence had returned to the farm. When he came to the kitchen, he read the note, and his eyes watered up. He then hugged both Linda and Candace.

Candace had wondered where they had gone.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"…and that's what happened." Candace finished her story, she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. Gretchen was absorbing all that Candace had told her.

"Wow, I didn't know that they would leave their own family." Gretchen finally said.

"Well," Candace began, "times were tough back then, they did what had seemed right. Sure it's still wrong, but it was what they felt they had to do."

"What ever happened to Ferb?" asked Gretchen.

"I don't know." Candace answered. There was silence in the lobby again.

Suddenly, a girl came through the Mallet's saloon doors. She wore a pink overall dress, a pink bow in her raven-black hair, a white under shirt, and white shoes.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" she asked quickly in her sweet voice.

"The Valiant Three is in town, and Candace is the big sister of Phineas." Gretchen told her. The girl's eyes went big.

"You are?" she asked in amazement.

"Yep," Candace replied back, "have you seen them yet?" The girl leaned her head to the side.

"Not yet." she told her. Candace stood and walked up to her.

"Come on, I got to show you them." Candace said, and pulled her out of the inn.

Gretchen watched to two of them go.

"I should get back to work, still have bills to pay." Gretchen told her self and she stood up and went behind her desk.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Well, this chapter was mostly short-ish…..and focused mainly on SOME of the girls….yes SOME….anyways, R&R if you wish, or you can ask questions or something. Yea…I'll end this author's note thingy now.

Expect the next update…..either a week or more, I cant tell.


	4. Sparks

This chapter came in so quickly, cuz the story summery wont change for some reason on the outside! So R&R, tell me wat you think. Plus due to a review a read, I will add air-soft guns as well as the paint ball guns, and from a survey results I did with my friends, plus some experience with air-soft guns, paintballs actually hurt more. In favor for both, I have added both of them! Enjoy!  
Dont mind the parenthesis, I had to do that to seprate the paragraphs.

(,.,.,.,)

Phineas was lying down on a bench on the porch outside of the bar. He had fallen asleep awhile ago, and was now quietly napping. What he didn't see was Candace coming up to him with a girl who was trying to keep up with her.

"Phineas! Wake up!" she yelled at her little brother.

Phineas was startled, and he tumbled off the bench. The girl behind Candace giggled. Phineas finally pushed himself up from the ground and brushed his cloths.

"Candace," Phineas started, "you know better when to wake some….one…" Phineas's eyes were suddenly drawn to the girl standing behind Candace. She had a pink overall dress, a pink bow in her long raven-black hair, and a cute smile. Phineas suddenly found himself speechless, for the first time of his life. He had never acted this way in front of a girl, but there was something about this girl. The girl also was staring at him, just as he was at her. The girl smiled and gave a short wave.

Phineas shook his head, and he returned to reality.

"Phineas, this is Isabella, a friend of mine. You two are about the same age, but you're older just by a few weeks." Candace introduced Isabella, stepping aside to show her. Phineas held out his hand, and Isabella shook it. The two both held each other's hand, then Phineas released her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella." Phineas said, tipping his cowboy hat.

"Same to you." Isabella replied with a sweet smile.

'Jeez, she has a cute voice' Phineas thought to himself, 'wait…did I just think that?'

"So," Isabella finally said, "whatcha doin?"

"Nothing really, trying to take a nap, or was." Phineas said, turning to Candace.

"So, would you like to meet the rest of them, or you want my little brother to introduce you?" Candace asked Isabella.

"Ummm, I think I would like Phineas to introduce me, if you don't mind Candace." Isabella told her.

"Ok, if you need me, I'll be at over at the horse stables with Stacy." Candace told her and ran off to the stables, leaving Isabella and Phineas alone. Both watched her run off. Then they both turned to each other and smiled.

"Soo…." Isabella finally said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, right, this way." Phineas said, and went inside the bar. Isabella followed closely behind him. Phineas was mentally kicking himself for acting like that in front of her.

Phineas was made his way through the crowd of kids. There were so many kids, Isabella was suddenly cut off from Phineas.

"Uh, Phineas?" she asked, hoping that he could hear her. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. Isabella was suddenly pulled close to someone. At first, she struggled to free herself from his grip, then the boy said something.

"Something wrong Isabella?"

Isabella gazed up into the eyes of Phineas, and was stunned. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'm ok Phineas." she said dreamily. Phineas chuckled, then pulled her through the crowd. Her mind was foggy, but somehow she managed to clear it once they broke out of the crowd. They were at the bar counter now, with her friend Ginger and her husband Baljeet standing behind it.

"Hey, have you two seen Django by any chance?" Phineas asked them.

"I think he went to see the sheriff." Baljeet said, sliding another drink down the bar to someone.

Meanwhile while they were talking, Ginger was having a conversation with Isabella.

"So what do you think of him?" asked Ginger. Isabella glanced at Phineas.

"He's a nice guy." Isabella said with a sigh.

"I think you have a crush on him." Ginger said cheerfully.

"Yes, yes I do." Isabella quickly said, still staring at Phineas.

Phineas thanked Baljeet for the information, then turned to Isabella, who was still in her trance.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked. Isabella snapped back into reality, turned to Ginger, who moved her head in Phineas's direction.

"Coming Phineas." she said and walked over to her. Phineas smiled, and took her hand. Isabella was blushing, so was Phineas, but before she could see it, he had pulled them back into the crowd, and made their way to the exit.

Ginger and Baljeet watched the two disappear in the crowd of kids.

"You think they are going to be together?" asked Ginger.

"They have already fallen for each other." Baljeet told her.

(.,.,.,.)

AT THE JAIL….

Phineas stepped through the walkway, which for some reason missing a door. He immediately felt the cool air inside the place. Django was inside talking to another teenager. He spotted the silver star on the side of the teen's chest.

"Hey Phineas, this is Jeremy, the sheriff of the town." Django said.

"Hey there," Jeremy shook Phineas's hand, "it's great to finally meet you guys."

"It's nice to see you as well sheriff." Phineas said and let go of the handshake.

"Call me Jeremy." he said and grabbed some papers off his desk. Isabella walked into the room and stood next to Phineas. Django noticed her entry.

"Who's the girl Phineas?" Django asked. Phineas had a questioning look on his face, until he turned around and found Isabella right beside him.

"Oh, Isabella meet Django, he's one of the Valiant Three."

"Hey, whatcha doin?" asked Isabella.

"Nothing much, just helping Jeremy with his new order of guns." Django told them.

"Yep." Jeremy said without looking up from his paper. When he did, he spotted Isabella standing in the room.

"Hey Isabella." Jeremy said, and continued to check the paper.

"So what kind of guns?" asked Isabella. Both Django and Phineas were slightly surprised at what she asked. They never met a girl interested in guns.

"Ehh, five double barrel shotguns, 10 pump action shotguns, six M82 sniper rifles, 16 SMG's, seven TF-16 machine guns, and two AK-47's with drum magazines." Jeremy read aloud.

"Paintball?" Isabella asked.

"Air soft." corrected Jeremy.

"Ooooooooo." Phineas, Django, and Isabella said in unison.

"What's more effective, paintball or air soft?" asked Phineas.

"Air soft if you want to sting them, paintball if you want to knock them out." Jeremy explained. He then checked out the window and spotted the red stripes starting to spread across the sky.

"It's the afternoon now guys." Jeremy said. Phineas, Isabella, and Django started to make their way out.

"Hey boys!" Jeremy called for them. The two of them turned, and caught two Air-soft Desert Eagles that Jeremy tossed to them. They both examined the pistols, and then slid them into their belt.

"Take care now!" Jeremy called to them.

"We will!" Isabella called back form outside.

(.,.,.,.,)

OUTSIDE…..

The three of them walked out of the Jail and onto the dirt ground underneath them. The red sun was setting off to the west, the rays were striking their faces. They all raised their arms to shade away the light from their eyes.

"Say, has anyone seen Buford?" asked Django. Two figures walked up in front of them, and relieved them of the sun's rays. The three lowered their arms, and were faced to face with a girl, and a huge, buff boy was standing next to her. Phineas and Django immediately recognized who the boy was.

"Where you been Buford?" asked Django. Buford took off his cowboy hat and pulled out a towel. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, then stuffed the towel in his pocket, and placed his hat back on.

"Adyson showed me around Dandelion." Buford answered, nudging her. Adyson gave Buford a playful punch on his shoulder, and he just stood there uneffected. Adyson returned her attention to the three in front of her.

"I'm Adyson." she finally said.

"I'm Django, and that's Phineas." Django introduced them. Adyson focused her attention on Isabella.

"So, did you give them a tour?" Adyson asked her.

"No, Candace introduced me to Phineas, and then he took me to meet the rest of the gang." Isabella explained.

"Aw, such a gentleman," Adyson remarked, "you two make a great couple." Both Isabella and Phineas had red blushes starting to bloom on their cheeks. Phineas nervously chuckled and stared at the ground. Isabella was a little embarrassed, but a tiny smile made its way on her face. Buford and Django exchanged glances. Django had a smile, with Buford had a sick expression. Apparently he was grossed out at all this love in the air.

"Alright, is this a date now?" Buford said, breaking the moment.

"A date would be very nice Buford." Adyson said and moved closer to him. Buford's eyes went big.

"I wasn't really serious about the date part." Buford told her.

"Oh, so you were just kidding about the date part?" Adyson asked him with an edge in her voice. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Umm…" Buford said aloud. He really felt awkward with Adyson resting her head on his shoulder.

Isabella watched her friend Adyson, and realized what she was trying to do.

"You're a man of your word right?" she asked him, the edge still in her voice. Buford's face turned red. Adyson took her head off of his shoulder, and waited for Buford to say what she wanted him to say.

"Alright!" Buford turned and yelled at Adyson, "I'm a man of my word, and I wasn't kidding about the date part!"

Isabella gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Phineas and Django both stared at Buford in disbelief. Adyson just stared into Buford's eyes and smiled.

"Well then, it's a date then," Adyson said, a grin of satisfactory on her face, "tomorrow at the bar, and I'm buying." Buford was now staring blank at her. Adyson winked at him and started heading back into town. She then turned around.

"Oh, Isabella, you are welcomed to bring Phineas if you like." she added. Isabella just gave a smile.

"See ya later cowboy." Adyson said to Buford, turned, and walked back into town. Buford just watched her go.

"What just happen?" asked Buford, trying to realize he was tricked into going on a date with Adyson. Django shook his head and walked up to him.

"Buford, I tell you what happen on the way to the Inn." Django started walking towards the Inn, followed closely by Buford.

Phineas and Isabella were left alone. Phineas glanced at Isabella, who was staring at him. Both of them smiled.

"So, you going to take me?" asked Phineas.

"I was hoping it would be the other way." Isabella said sweetly.

"Ok then." Phineas said. Then he didn't know what happened next. Phineas was almost knocked over, but regain his footing on time. He felt something wrap around his chest and back, and a head nudged at his neck. Phineas glanced down, and saw Isabella hugging him. She was snuggled up against his chest.

"Can I at least walk you home in the mean time?" Phineas finally asked. Isabella released her hug and was blushing.

"Ok." she replied. Phineas held out his hand, and Isabella gladly took it. Her heart felt like it was about to burst with joy. The two walked back into town, still holding hands.

T.B.C…

In my opinion, I SUCK at romantic stuff…..you may think otherwise, or the same….well, this is a western story, and there is usually a love part in them. Not only that, something kinda went wrong with the summery, so its kinda slow with updating, I have no idea why though….

Next chapter will be up in about….a week or so, can't tell.


	5. The Dance

Ok, from a review I "reviewed", be glad this is the first western! For those who want to know where the heck Ferb is…..I think he will make a part in the next chapter. Until then, enjoy this chapter! I suck at romantic stuff. Its very ironic cuz I was listening 2 Rock when I typed this! Don't mind the hyphen signs with little stuff in them, they are just spacing the page out.

(.,.,.,.,)

The next day went by so quickly, it seemed like the activities in the daylight were almost skipped, but when dusk started to approach, the everyone in Dandelion was busy getting ready for the dance at the bar tonight.

Phineas buckled his belt around his jeans and fixed the leather chaps. He glanced at himself in the mirror one last time. He wore a blue sleeved shirt, his jeans with his brown leather chaps, and his belt around his waist. For some reason, he felt very nervous. This wasn't his first dance he had been to, but this was his first dance he had taken a girl to.

Phineas reached for his hat on his dresser, but checked his move. He wasn't sure if he should bring his hat along with him. He picked the hat and placed it on his head. He took once look in the mirror, and then took his hat off. He finally decided, and tossed the hat aside. The cowboy hat spun and landed on his pillow.

Phineas stepped out of his room and glanced down the hallway. Django and Gretchen were talking down the hall, near Buford's room. Phineas made his way over to them.

"Nice shirt Django." Phineas said, looking at his orange long sleeved shirt.

"Lovely dress Gretchen." he added and glanced at her green dress.

"Thank you, Phineas." Gretchen replied.

"What's taking Buford so long?" asked Phineas. Both Django and Gretchen shrugged.

Just then, Buford opened the door and stepped out. He wore black shirt, grey pants, and his hair was combed down.

"Wow, Buford, I didn't know you would take this seriously." Django commented.

"Well, it is a date, and since it's my first, I thought it would be nice to try this out." Buford told them.

"So, you don't have any thoughts of backing out of this?" asked Gretchen, who somehow heard of Buford and Adyson's date.

"None at all, I don't have any bad thoughts or any ideas of letting her down, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it." Buford declared. Phineas gave a short smile, Buford always was loyal to his promises, and he had never let one of them down.

"Perry looks all dressed up for tonight." Buford noted. They all glanced at Perry, who was sitting next to Phineas. Perry wore a belt around his waste and some chaps on his legs. He let out a chitter. Everyone glanced down the hallway towards Candace's door.

"What's taking her so long?" Buford wondered aloud.

"I'll go check." Gretchen stated and headed down the hall. She opened the door and stuck her head inside. They three boys could barely hear what she was saying.

(...,,,,,...)

"Candace you ready yet?" a voice behind her asked. Candace whirled around and saw Gretchen peering in.

"Just about, you think Jeremy will like this?" she asked and showed her dress.

"He will love it, now come on." Gretchen rushed her.

"Ok, I don't see the rush, you don't have a date for tonight." Candace said walking to the door.

"Yeah, your brother and Buford do." Gretchen told her and pulled her head away from the door.

"My little brother has a date?" Candace asked her. Gretchen nodded with a smile.

"He's growing up to be a gentleman now." Candace said. Gretchen tried her best to stifle a laugh.

"I don't think so Candace," Gretchen said, "he's a bounty hunter with his partners, and he's famous throughout the west. I don't think Phineas is going to become a gentleman anytime soon."

(V^V^V^V^V)

MEANWHILE IN THE HALL WAY…

"So Buford," Django asked him, Buford turned and glared down at him. To anyone else, his look would make them shut up, but after all these years, Django knew that Buford meant no harm.

"Are you still thinking of having your life without a girl?" he asked. Buford raised his eyebrow, then started to rub his chin.

"I don't know." he finally answered.

"You don't know?" asked Django in disbelief, he was now startled.

"Yea, I don't want to have a girly-girl always being spoiled, but Adyson is different," Buford explained, "she's not really a spoiled girly-girl."

The conversation was interrupted when they spotted Candace and Gretchen coming down the hallway towards them. They were all stunned at what Candace wore. She wore a bright and very beautiful dress. Phineas was the first to recover from the trance, since it was his big sister.

"Nice dress Candace." he told her. Buford shook his head and his face returned to normal. Django's eye lids blinked rapidly, and then his face went back its normal look.

"Why is it so brightly red?" asked Buford.

"It was like that when I got it," Candace told them, "come on, we got to get your dates for tonight."  
"I don't have a date, I'm going to be playing with the band." Django said. The five of them walked down to the lobby, with Perry following close to Phineas.

(,,,...,,,,...)

OUTSIDE BEHIND THE BAR…..

Django leaned backed on some stacked up crates. True, he had arrived early, so he was waiting out back in the dark. He took out a coin and started to flip it. As the coin spun in the air, he opened his hand and held it out. The coin landed in his hand with a soft pat.

Suddenly, he heard something kick against metal. He turned his head right, and saw nothing but shadows. Django turned his head and closed his eyes. He then heard the sound of boot scrape against the dirt. His eyes opened quickly. He pushed himself off the wall and stood facing the shadows.

"Alright, show yourself." he demanded with a calm voice. Adrenaline filled his body and his senses, and his hand hovered over his pistol.

He heard a ragged cough, and the sound of someone walking towards him.

"Is that a coin?" he heard an old cranky voice asked.

"Yea, why?" asked Django.

"It's mine!" the stranger declared. Django could finally see the figure who was talking to him. He wore a worn-out blue shirt, brown overalls, a half folded hat, and black shoes. The old looking man was shorter than him, had a hairy beard that covered half of his face, and his right eye was closed.

"You can't have my coin." Django stated. The short man snickered.

"What are you going to do to stop me? Run away like a coward?" taunting the old coot. He hurled and spit on the ground. Then he rubbed the spit into the ground.

"No, this." Django stated and pulled out his desert eagle. He aimed and fired at the old coot before he even reacted. The airsoft BB shot through the air and struck the coot in his stomach. Django's arm recoiled back as the coot fell to the ground. The coot was now hollering in pain.

"You shot me!" was all the old coot could say. Django slid the desert eagle into his belt.

"Crazy old coot." he muttered.

(/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/)

Buford was walking towards Adyson's house on the end of the row of buildings. He was bored, and he was carrying an airsoft sniper rifle with him. So he took it out, and glanced around for a target. He spotted a bird flying in the sky, and decided to track it. Phineas walked up behind him, and saw Buford taking aim.

"Watcha aiming at?" he asked Buford.

"Oh, just a flying bird in the night sky." Buford replied, still moving his rifle to track the bird. The white pigeon was a small dot in the black night sky.

"Wouldn't that hurt the bird?" asked Phineas.

"Nah, it shouldn't this is airsoft, the BB should just hit the bird with enough force to give it a bruise." Buford said. He shot his sniper rifle, and the BB fly straight at the bird. There was a chirp, and the bird went spiraling down to the ground.

Buford lowered his sniper rifle, and both boys' eyes went wide.

"Ummmm…." was all that Buford could say.

"Let's get our dates." Phineas suggested, still staring at where the bird landed.

"This didn't happen." Buford stated.

"Agreed." Phineas replied, and the two went separate ways.

({} . {})

Adyson leaned on her doorway, waiting for her date to arrive. She idly stared at the sky, and spotted a pigeon flying in the night.

'I wish I had a rifle.' she thought to her self. Suddenly, she heard a faint sound of a rifle shot. The bird chirped and spiraled down to the ground. Adyson was surprised, someone already shot the bird.

She spotted Buford making his way towards her house. For some reason, he had a sniper rifle on his back. She immediately knew what he did, and a smile escaped from her lips.

Buford walked up to Adyson's porch, and was stunned at what she wore. Adyson had an orange blouse on, blue jeans, and her cowgirl boots on. Her hair had a red headband in it.

Buford had a funny feeling in his chest, like his heart was beating faster than normally.

He shrugged off the feeling and walked up to Adyson.

"Well, you look nice." Buford said to her. Adyson raised her brow.

"That's all you can say?" she asked him with a sweet voice.

"No." he said casually. Adyson rolled her eyes with a smile. She stepped off the porch and slid her arm around Buford's. Buford just walked towards the bar, with Adyson beside him.

"Why did you shoot that pigeon?" she asked them as the walked.

"Ummm…" Buford stammered, "I got bored."

"So you shot a pigeon?" Adyson asked him, with a little laughter in her voice.

"Hey, I didn't know it would do that. I thought it would give it a bruise!" Buford explained. Adyson was trying hard to stifle her laughter.

"Come on, we got to make it to the dance." Adyson said, suddenly running ahead, and pulling Buford behind her.

(V…IV…III…II…I)

DOWN THE STREET….

Phineas took a deep breath as he knocked on Isabella's door. She had a one-story house on the end of the Dandelion row of buildings. It had a worn out shade of red painted on the outside.

He waited for a few moments, which seemed like forever. In truth, he was very nervous. He then heard some footsteps from the inside, which grew louder as they came closer. The door knob turned, and the door flew open.

"Hey Phineas." he heard Isabella's voice greeted him. He smiled, but his jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing.

Isabella wore a light blue dress, a blue bow in her hair, and white shoes. For some reason, she was sparkling all over her dress. Phineas shook his head, and snapped back into reality.

"Nice…d-dress." he stammered. Isabella blushed a little, and held back a laugh.

"So, we going to the dance now?" she asked him. Phineas held out his hand, which she gladly took. Isabella wrapped her arm around his, and the two walked off to the bar.

"You look great Phineas." she said dreamily, checking his cloths.

"Thanks, you look great, too." Phineas replied and lead her to the bar.

(…,,,…,,,)

Every one in Dandelion was at the bar now, including Stacy, who stood by the saloon doors watching for any trouble. There were a lot of dates in the bar, and as usual, the bar was packed. A band was setting up on a stage, and Baljeet was busy serving drinks.

"May I have your attention please?" Django asked over the crowd of talking kids on stage. No one paid any attention to him.

"Umm, hello?" he asked again.

"Hey."

Django turned and saw Buford making his way on stage.

"Buford, can you get their attention please?" asked Django.

Buford shrugged and walked up beside him.

"HEY DWEEBS, UP ON THE STAGE!" he shouted over everyone. Every kid fell silent and stared up at Buford. Buford just turned and walked off stage.

"Thanks buddy," Django said, "anyways, I just wanted to announce that our bartender, Baljeet, has declared that the drinks are on the house." Everyone bursted into an uproar of cheers. The other band members walked up on the stage, a drummer, and a bass guitarist.

"Are you going to play Django?" asked a kid in the crowd.

"Are there any cars in the future?" Django asked/answered back.

Everyone was confused, even Django, who didn't even know what a car was.

"What's a car?" asked someone in the far back.

"I don't know, let's play!" Django said, and started to play the violin. The drums and the bass followed shortly after, every one started to dance, and the party had begun.

OUTBACK…..

Perry glanced around to see if anyone was there. Then he stood and took out his cowboy hat. The band was playing so loud, he could hear it from outside. It had a catchy beat to it also, and Perry started to tap his foot to the beat. Soon, he was dancing. He did back flip and landed on his head. Perry did a head spin, then pushed himself off the ground and flipped over with a spin. He landed on the ground, and did a split. His cowboy hat slowly floated down and landed on his head.

Perry heard a moan near by and glanced to his right. The town's old coot was slowly standing to his feet. Perry just watched him as he climbed to his knees and then stood up. Perry quickly stood up, but the old coot had spotted him.

"What the…" the coot muttered with widened eyes. Perry knew his disguise was blown, and he had to do the only thing that would make sense.

Perry took off his cowboy hat, reached inside and pulled out a silenced G18 airsoft pistol and aimed at the old coot.

"Uh oh." the coot muttered, before turning to run away. Perry opened fired, and the airsoft BB's shot straight at the coot's back. The coot was taken by the rapid fire, and dropped to the ground, unconscious. Perry twirled the semi-auto pistol around his finger, then slid it into his holster. He let out a satisfied chitter.

(\\O.O/)

AROUND MID-NIGHT…..

"Ok, this is for all the couples out there, if you boys don't have a date tonight, find one of the single girls in here. Until then, clear the floor for the dates people!" Django announced over the crowd, and started to play a saxophone. The dance floor was cleared, and pairs of a boy and a girl were left in the center. Adyson saw this and immediately turned to Buford, who was taking a nap on a chair beside her. She gave him a punch in the shoulder, and Buford woke up. He turned to Adyson and gave her a stare, and she just smiled.

"Come on Buford, let's dance." she said and pulled Buford off his seat. Buford was caught unaware and dragged to his feet. He was pulled onto the dance floor, where other couples were already slow-dancing. When the world finally stopped whizzing past Buford's eyes, he was facing Adyson with his right hand holding her hand, and his left around her waist.

"How did you do that?" Buford asked her. Adyson smiled and leaned in closer to his face, their lips about and inch away.

"I practiced." she said with a giggle. She pulled her head back, and they started to slow dance. The two swayed in the calming sound of the playing saxophone. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Buford was hoping this wouldn't be their last dance together.

( (*.O) (_O.O_) ({}.{}) (\O.O/) )

Phineas watched as the couples started to fill the floor. He spotted Jeremy dancing with Candace, Baljeet with Ginger, and Buford was uncomfortably dancing with Adyson, but it seemed he was actually enjoying it. He turned to Isabella, who was standing next to him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and held out his hand. Isabella placed her hand into his.

"Yes, yes you may." she answered. Phineas lead them to a spot on the dance floor. The steady beat of the drums, the deep voice of the bass, and the soothing sound of the saxophone made the two of them seem lost in a dream. Isabella's heart was now beating so fast, she was afraid it might burst. Phineas and Isabella were gazing into each others eyes. Phineas then gave her a twirl around, then the two embraced.

'If this is a dream, please don't wake me up.' he mentally thought to himself. The two were swaying to the sound of the soft music.

Isabella then pressed close to him and rested her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Phineas placed his arms around her waist and held her close. He rested his head on top of hers.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked, moving her head to look up at him.

"Yes Isabella?" Phineas replied, and gazed into her.

"Does this mean…." Isabella was trying her best to ask this to him, but a lump formed in her throat.

"Yes?" asked Phineas. Isabella heard his voice, and then gulped.

"Does this mean that we are together now?" she finally said. Phineas was stunned for a moment at her question. Isabella patiently waited for his answer, a small sense of regret starting to form in her mind.

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas finally said with a grin. Isabella was overjoyed with his words, a tear drop escaped from her eye. She hugged Phineas and snuggled against him. Phineas wrapped his arms around her, and the world around them seemed to disappear.

( ….,,,,….,,,, )

Perry watched from the back door. He was touched by all the romance in the room, he pulled out a small camera, set the flash off, and snapped a picture of Isabella and Phineas, when the picture finally came out, he examined it. Perry smiled when he saw the picture. He noticed the other couples, and took pictures of them. Soon, he had a pocket full of pictures, but he held four special pictures in his hand. He started to walk out the back door, turned once more to see the dance, sighed, and left the bar.

(**_**)

Ok, I believe I could have added more detail, but I suck at romance writings! Most of you are actually great at it though, just im not :\

Anyways, next update, a few days or so, I can't tell, but it will get done by this week!

If you saw the dividers in parentheses, don't mind them at all! I kinda got bored and decided to make some faces in them, and roman numerals….if you don't want me to add them and go back to the (…,,,…) then tell me! R&R plz!

Ferb will be in the next chapter...so...yea...


	6. Arrival, Duels, and Reunions

Ok I had to start on this the day after I posted the other chapter, cause im goin on vacation to my uncle's place, so im sorry if this chapter seems rushed. Anyways, yes this chapter has Ferb in it, its mostly about him. Soooo….. enojoy!

(..,,,…,,,)

IN THE TOWN OF RONAR….

A figure in the mirage slowly made his way on his black stallion. The heat from the sand made him seem like a trick on the mind, but he was no trick.

The figure entered Ronar without a word. The kids there all watched him as he passed through the street. The figure wore jeans, a white shirt, a bandolier filled with bullets strapped around his belt, a leather vest, two machine guns strapped to his shoulders, a purple bandana around his neck, a black cowboy hat, and cowboy boots with steel spurs attached to them. The most interesting feature was his shape, it was tall and slim, and his nose was a square shape. For some odd reason, he had green hair.

The figure veered his horse left, down another street of Ronar. The population was watching him make his way through the city streets. He kept staring forward, not even moving his eyes from his destination at the end of the street. Kids who saw him ran into buildings and stared at him through the windows.

The figure finally reached his destination, the Bounty Office. Not to his surprise, other bounty hunters were lounging around on the shaded porch. For an odd reason, once they saw him approaching, they all shifted their bodies and glared at him. The figure ignored them and stopped his horse at the stairs.

"Get me Joseph." the figure said with a British accent. One of the Bounty workers ran inside the building. Moments later, he came back with a teenage. The teen wore jeans, a black muscle shirt, and had a round hat over his head.

"Ferb, I see you made it back alive." he said flatly as he approached him. Ferb gave him a short nod in response.

"Did you bring it back?" demanded Joseph asked him. Ferb reached into his vest and pulled out a worn-out back. He tossed it in his hand, then tossed it to Joseph.

Joseph caught the bag with his hand, and pried it open. He glanced into the bag with satisfying eyes. He returned his glance back to Ferb.

"Well done Ferb, I see you manage to obtain the stolen golden guitar picks, but what about Eric's gang?" Joseph asked with curiosity.

"The bounty was only for returning the picks." Ferb told him. Joseph chuckled with a smile, then turned around and started to walk back in.

"My payment?" asked Ferb. The other bounty hunters on the porch slowly reached for their weapons.

"I forgot to tell you," Joseph said and turning around, "your bounty just came in this morning from the government. It appears that your crimes have put a very high bounty on your head Ferb, and I'm not going to pay an outlaw."

Ferb released the reigns on his horse, and stepped off the saddle. He stood before the group of bounty hunters. Before they could act, Ferb drew his arms to his chest, then lashed them out forward. The machine guns attached to his shoulders slid into his hands, and he opened fired. Blue paint balls shot everywhere on the patio, the bounty hunters were mowed down with the impact of dozen of paintballs against them.

When Ferb finally ceased fire, all the bounty hunters on the patio were covered in paint splatters and laid on the patio unconscious. Joseph stood there with a few sprays of paint on his sides, a shocked expression on his face. Ferb whirled the machine guns and slid them into the latches on his back. He stared at Joseph, daring him to make a move. Suddenly, Joseph dashed back and closed the Bounty Office double doors. Ferb walked up the patio and stood in front of the doors.

INSIDE…..

"Lock the doors!" ordered Joseph. Two officers ran to the double doors, and fumbled with the door plank. Too late, Ferb kicked the doors open, batting away the officers. He walked in with an AA-12 shotgun in his hand. There were several bounty hunters to his right , and aimed at Ferb. Ferb flashed his shotgun right and fired. Two waves BB's struck the bounty hunters at full force, causing them to be knocked out, and punched holes into the wall. Ferb kept walking towards Joseph, who stood behind a clerk counter. He also had a Colt Revolver aimed at Ferb. Ferb narrowed his eyes.

Joseph fired a shot. Ferb tilted his head, and the paintball whizzed past his neck, a clean miss. He stared at Joseph again with his unchanged face. He wasn't impressed at all. Joseph made a run for it, and ran down a hallway. Ferb jumped over the counter and ran after him. Joseph was sprinting to the back door now. Ferb made his way past the open room. He past a room on his left, aimed his shotgun and fired. An armed officer cried in pain as he was shot with a wave of BB's. Another room came up on his right, and a BB past in front of his eyes and over his nose. He glanced in the room, and an officer held a sniper rifle at his head. Ferb sighed, and let off three shots of the AA-12. The officer was blown down by the force.

He glanced at Joseph, who slammed the back door open and made a run for it. Ferb sprinted after him.

Joseph's heart was pounding in his chest. He ran for his life through the alleys of Ronar. Suddenly, something struck his back, and he toppled over from the force, the world went black after that. When he opened his eyes, the muzzle of an M4 was aimed at his face. The weapon's owner: Ferb.

"Ok, ok," Joseph said in a defeated tone, "I'll give you the bounty." He reached into his vest, and pulled out his Colt Revolver. He fired, and Ferb stepped aside. The paintball shot straight past him, another clean miss. Ferb held the M4 in front of his face, and fired. A blue paintball splattered against his face, and his hat rolled off.

The close range force knocked out Joseph. He lay there was a blue face, and he dropped his Colt revolver. Ferb took the revolver, and slid it into one of the empty holsters around his waist. He searched through Joseph's pockets and vest. He looted all of his pockets, and vest pockets. He had collected $200 dollars from him, four times more than his bounty. He also found a bounty paper with his name on it. He silently read it.

_Wanted: Ferb Fletcher_

_Bounty: $50,000._

Ferb blinked, then tossed the paper aside. He walked out of the alley, and whistled for his horse. He heard the sound of a metal horseshoe beat against the brick street. He glanced left, and his stallion rounded the corner. It galloped over to him and stood in front of him. The stallion gave a hot snort against Ferb's face.

"Things got out of hand, again." Ferb said to him as he stepped into the saddle. The horse exhaled through its lips.

"I know, lets just get out of Ronar." Ferb sighed, and whipped the reigns. The stallion shot forward, and ran out of Ronar. Behind him, the kids watched him ride off into the sunrise to the east.

Ferb opened a map and checked for town to visit. His eyes traced over the locations on the crude map.

'I just left Ronar, huge shoot out there…I visited Irisis already, robbery and hostages….I was in Greenville a week ago, that prison break gave good money….haven't been to Dandelion in a while, not since that heist.' he thought to himself. He steered his horse towards southeast direction, and leaned forward. The horse galloped across the desert, heading to Dandelion in the very far distance.

He didn't realize this, but this trip to Dandelion would be the many to come.

( /V\/V\/V\ )

IN DANDELION…..

Phineas's eyes blinked open. He was lying on his bed in the Inn's room. He remembered the events that happened last night, how dream like it was. He suddenly had a sense of despair and regret, was last night just a dream?

Phineas turned and sat on the side of his bed. He reached for his cowboy hat, and spotted a picture leaning on his hat. He plucked the picture from its spot and examined it. A grin quickly spread across his face, and his feelings were replaced with relief. The picture had Phineas holding Isabella in his arms. She was snuggled against his chest, and Phineas was resting his head over hers.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

Phineas glanced at the door, and heard voices on the other side.

"You think he's up yet?" asked a voice. Phineas could tell it was Django. Half asleep, Phineas stood up, stretched, belted his belt buckle, and grabbed a shirt to wear. He walked over to the door, and heard another voice.

"Maybe this will wake him up." the other voice said. Phineas was about to open the door, when suddenly….

_BAM BAM BAM! _

Phineas watched the door shake from the pounding it was sustaining.

"I'm already up guys." Phineas shouted as he slipped into the blue shirt. He slid his leather vest on and stepped into his cowboy boots. Truth was, the boots didn't really add much height to him, he was already 5ft. 2in. the boots just added an inch to him.

He turned the door knob and pulled the door open with ease. The hallway light shined into his room, and Django and Buford were standing outside the door, already dressed.

"So, anything we going to do today?" asked Django as Phineas closed his door.

"Well, there should be a few jobs around here for us to do." Phineas said as he walked down the hallway. Buford and Django flanked him as they walked. They entered the lobby, were Gretchen was putting on a cowgirl hat. This surprised the boys a bit.

Gretchen had a pair of kaki pants on, an orange shirt, and cowgirl boots.

"Nice cloths Gretchen." commented Phineas.

"You're too kind Phineas." she said and walked over to them.

"Alright, what's up with the outfit?" Buford just frankly asked.

"I herd the cows out to the fields in the morning, then Adyson takes them back in during the afternoon." she told them and started towards the saloon doors. She turned back and glanced at the trio.

"If you would like, one of you boys could help me." she added. Phineas glanced at the rest of them, who seemed that they had nothing else to do.

"Sure, we will help you." Phineas spoke for all of them. Buford just shrugged, and Django tilted his hat. They followed her out the saloon doors, and Adyson was leaning on the porch beam.

"Hey guys." she greeted them.

"Morning Adyson." Gretchen greeted her as she past her. The Phineas tilted his hat, Django gave a short wave, and Buford just kept walking. Adyson scoffed, and grabbed Buford by the arm.

"Gretchen, mind if I take Buford somewhere?" Adyson asked Gretchen. The others turned around and saw Adyson holding on to Buford's arm, with him not really minding it.

"If it's ok with him." Gretchen replied, glancing at Buford.

"Eh, I'm ok with it," Buford said casually, "you sure you don't need help herding the cows?"

"Yea, one of them will help me out." Gretchen said and motioned to Phineas and Django.

"Ok." Adyson said, and started to run off, dragging Buford behind her. The three of them watched the two go.

"Good luck buddy." Django muttered. Gretchen giggled, and Phineas smiled.

The three of them continued to walk, when suddenly Django was looking half asleep. Phineas walked by his side.

"Hey buddy, you awake?" he asked and nudged him.

"Not yet," Django said with a yawn, "didn't get much sleep since I had to help the band clean up last night." They were passing by the bar, and Phineas had an idea.

"Django, go get yourself some coffee, I'll take care of the herd with Gretchen ok?" Phineas suggested to him.

"Thanks buddy." Django managed to say while yawning. He started to head to the bar. Phineas and Gretchen watched him enter the saloon doors.

"Well, it's just you and me now." Gretchen said and started to walk off. Phineas followed her.

( \/.\/ )

Stacy was sitting on the fence and staring into space. Gretchen and Phineas walked up to her. They noticed she had a paintball AK-47 leaning on a fence post.

"Morning Stacy." Gretchen greeted her. Stacy turned her attention to the two.

"Oh hey Gretchen, hey Phineas," she replied back, "you two going to herd the cows?"

"Yep, we will be back in a bit." Gretchen said and walked into the corral.

"You two be safe now." Stacy told them.

"We will." Phineas said, then whistled. His yellow pearl horse jumped out of its corral and trotted over to Phineas. Stacy and Gretchen were surprised.

"You taught him that?" asked Gretchen as she mounted her brown horse.

"Yes, yes I did." Phineas said and stepped into the saddle.

"That's a nice stallion." Stacy commented.

"I didn't know it was." Phineas said and examined his horse, as if it was his first time. Phineas and Gretchen steered their horses out of the corral.

"You two take care." Stacy called out to them.

Phineas and Gretchen rode into the cattle corral, opened the gate, and drove the cattle out into the fields in the distance. While they were heading out, a figure on a black stallion quietly rode into town.

( {}.{} )

The figure stepped off his horse and started to walk to the Jail. He noted that the place was still the same size as last time. He stepped on to the porch, his boots making a loud thud against the wood. A sleeping platypus was by the corner of the empty doorway.

As soon as he heard the boot steps, Perry opened his eyes. His eyes immediately glanced at the familiar black boots, slowly making its way up the jeans, then his bandolier belt with a variety of pistols, up to his white shirt and leather vest, past his purple bandana, and finally, Perry was looking the figure straight in the eyes. The two made eye contact for just a moment, but it seemed like forever for Perry. The figure huffed, and broke eye contact, and walked into the Jail. Perry swallowed a gulp.

'This isn't good." Perry thought to himself.

( X.O )

Jeremy was reloading his airsoft magazine when a figure walked into the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked the stranger, without looking up.

"Sheriff Jeremy Johnson?" asked the stranger. Jeremy was suddenly stunned about how this boy knew his name. He quickly glanced up, and saw the F shaped boy. He suddenly knew who he was, and quickly reached for his pistol. The figure already had his revolver drawn and aimed at him. He fired, and Jeremy felt a cold, hard, painful smack in the face. Then he blacked out.

( _O.O_ )

Ferb lowered the .357 Magnum revolver and examined the knocked out Jeremy. He had fired a paintball in this face, which was now covered in the green paint. He turned around and stepped out the Jail. With the Sheriff taken care of, he could go through Dandelion and wreck havoc.

Ferb walked out into the dirt street, and saw kids a few kids walking around. He noticed that Perry was gone. It didn't matter, all he wanted to do was to wreck havoc, then leave. He stepped off the porch, and walked to his right. A boy was walking in his direction in front of him. Ferb pulled out the revolver and fired. The gun shot echoed throughout the town, and the paintball splattered against the kid's face, causing him to fall back on his head unconscious. The other kids in the open turned to him, spotted his gun, and ran into buildings. He made his way across the street, pulled out a M1911 airsoft pistol and aimed at a girl who was running for a building. Ferb fired, and the BB struck the back of the girl. The girl stumbled forward and fell from the force.

Ferb turned his focus towards the bar, deciding to get a drink. He slowly made his way over there.

( \/\O.O/\/ )

Django took another sip of the coffee that Baljeet served him. The coffee was starting to wake him up now, the drowsiness in his mind was now completely gone. Baljeet was fixing his apron he wore, and Ginger was washing some dishes. There were a few kids in the bar, but not crowded today. Django stared into the mug of coffee, then raised it to his lips, and drank all the coffee.

"That was good coffee." Django muttered.

"It's fresh." Baljeet told him.

"No wonder." Django muttered in response. Suddenly, he heard the faint echo of a gun discharge. A few kids came running through the saloon doors, in panic. Django stared blankly into the air, trying hard to listen to something.

"Did you hear that?" asked Django.

"Hear what?" Baljeet asked him, now trying hard to listen. Suddenly, another gun shot echoed into the bar. Django jumped to his feet, knocking the stool over. Baljeet ducked behind the counter. Django glanced at his direction, thinking that he was cowering, but Baljeet rose with a sawed-off shotgun in his hand. Django gave him a surprised expression.

"What? I have this in times like these." Baljeet said, showing him the small shotgun. He turned to Ginger, who was now worried.

"Ginger, head out the back." Baljeet told his wife.

"Careful Baljeet." she said worriedly, then ran out the back door.

Django drew his desert eagle and kept it leveled. The kids in the bar ran out the back door as well, leaving Baljeet and Django the only ones in the room. Django was focused on the saloon doors. Suddenly, the two heard the heavy thud of cowboy boots on the wooden patio. A shadowy figure stood on the other side of the saloon doors. The figure shoved the saloon doors open, which hit the walls with a bang. Django saw the F shaped body, and he couldn't believe his eyes. The figure's eyes immediately focused on him, and narrowed to a glare.

"Hello Django." Ferb muttered with his calm British voice. Django raised his desert eagle, Ferb raised his two pistols, and Baljeet aimed at Ferb. The three of them fired at once.

(!)

Stacy heard the faint gun shot echo inside the city. She immediately grabbed her AK-47 and ran to the town. On her way, she saw Buford and Adyson walking her way.

"What's wrong Stacy?" asked Adyson, watching her ran straight to her.

"Shoot out." Stacy said as she ran past them. Buford and Adyson watched her run towards the town, then ran after her. Buford drew his M4 rifle, and Adyson pulled out a M9 pistol from her vest. Buford saw her draw the pistol.

"Since when did you have that?" asked Buford, staring at the pistol.

"I had this with me the whole time." Adyson replied and showed him.

"What do you mean the whole time?" asked Buford, now a little ahead of her.

"I had this when I met you, I had this at the dance, and I still have this now." Adyson replied, and ran ahead of Buford. Buford was stunned at this, the whole time she carried a M9 pistol with her.

"Well a girl can't be to cautious." he muttered and ran to catch up with the girls.

( ….,,,,…,,,)

Django ducked behind the turned over table. He slapped another clip into his side arm, stood and fired at Ferb's direction. Ferb spotted the incoming BB's and step-sided. The BB's slammed into the glass window, putting several dents in the glass. Ferb raised his side arms, and fired a stream of BB's. Django ducked back behind the table, and the projectiles shot straight over his head, and hit the bar counter behind him, shattering a glass bottle.

Baljeet slapped a clip into his shotgun, and took aim. Ferb spotted him and dove to the wooden plank floor. Baljeet fired, and the two paintballs shot out, and splattered against the wall. Ferb rolled to his knees and aimed his two side arms at Baljeet.

"Oh great." Baljeet muttered. Ferb fired, and Baljeet dove to the side, barley missing him. Ferb rose to his boots, and saw Django taking aim again. Ferb swung his left arm around and fired before Django could, forcing Django to duck from the BB's. Baljeet managed to rise to his feet, and ran for the table was Django was being pinned down. He slid behind the table and crouched behind the cover.

"Sorry about the mess." Django said over Ferb's firing.

"It's ok, this isn't the first." Baljeet said, reloading his shotgun.

Ferb's finger pressed on the ammo holder, releasing the clip from his pistols. The ammo clips hit the floor in unison. He slammed the pistols against his belt, two new pistol clips were loaded with a sharp click, and he aimed the pistols.

"I have an idea," Django whispered, "but it might cause a lot of damage."

"Enough with the damage! Our lives are at steak!" Baljeet said loudly.

"Distract him." Django ordered, and pulled out a G18 pistol. Baljeet stood, aimed at Ferb, and fired. Ferb saw this, and rolled to the side, avoiding the paintballs. Django jumped over the table and dashed to the side, focusing his fire on Ferb. Ferb saw Django and dashed to his left. Django dashed to his left as well. Django flipped and landed on a table. He then jumped from table to table, firing the desert eagle and G18. Ferb was also running to his left, firing his pistols. The two were circling each other, firing their guns, each projectile barely missing the target.

Baljeet rose from his cover, and fired in Ferb's direction. Ferb flipped over the incoming paintballs, and aimed the pistols in mid air. Two BB's were shot at once, and impacted against Baljeet's forehead. Baljeet was thrown back from the blows, and he hit the floor. Django did a complete 360 turn, and fired his desert eagle. The BB shot straight at Ferb's face. Ferb's head turned and saw the BB, but it was too late. The BB struck his cheek bone, and his face recoiled from impact, leaving a red mark on his face. He gritted his teeth, and returned fire to Django. Django jumped off a table, and flipped it over for cover. Ferb pulled the triggers, but he was out.

Django saw him reach for his Ak-47 on his back, and dashed for the saloon doors. Ferb pulled out the Ak-47 and fired at Django. Paintballs splattered against the wall as they barely missed Django. Django dashed out the saloon doors, which were instantly covered with purple splatters afterwards.

(IX…X…IX…VIII…)

Stacy heard the roar of an Ak-47, and she knew that this shooting was getting out of hand. She ran into the dirt street, and glanced around for the source of the shooting. She spotted Django running out of the bar, almost completely exhausted, then a paintball smacked against his back, and he fell face first. Moments afterwards, another figure stepped out of the saloon doors. Stacy immediately recognized his F shape body.

"Oh no you don't." she muttered with revenge, and raised her Ak-47.

Ferb spotted Stacy to his far right, aiming her Ak-47 in his direction. Ferb dove to his left, and red paint splattered where he last stood. The echo of her Ak-47 sounded everywhere. Ferb fired his Ak-47 in response, forcing Stacy to take cover behind a building column.

Buford and Adyson caught up with Stacy, who was hiding behind a wooden column, avoiding paintball fire. Buford followed the gun shot sounds, and found the source coming from a roof top. He couldn't believe who he saw. His expression was replaced with a snarl. Adyson was rushing over to Stacy, before Buford grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Let go!" she yelled, struggling in Buford's grasp.

"Listen, you need to hide, now!" Buford said, trying to keep his voice down.

"I can take care of my self!" she said, trying her best to push herself away.

"You don't understand-" was all Buford could say, before the figure slid off the rooftop, and landed with a thud, just several meters in front of the two of them. Adyson stopped struggling and focused on the figure. Her jaw dropped, and she inhaled sharply.

Ferb stood in front of the two, one was Buford, which he knew, and the other was a girl. He glanced at Buford, then the girl, and then back at Buford. He had a smirk on his face. He flashed out a P99 pistol and aimed at Adyson. Buford saw this and acted out of instinct, but this time it was different.

Ferb fired several shots. Blue paintballs shot out of the pistol and flew straight at Adyson, who was frozen from shock. As if in slow motion, Buford pushed Adyson aside, and five paintballs struck Buford in the chest. Adyson watched as Buford fall to his knees, then fall forward, and landed in a heap in front of Ferb. Adyson was filled with shock, and anger at Ferb. She rose and fired her M9. Ferb saw this and rolled to the side. Adyson ran over to where Stacy was being pinned down.

"He got Buford." Adyson said, her had a sense of anger.

"I saw that." Stacy said, and fired at Ferb. Ferb flipped over the stream of paintballs, and ran down the street, firing his P99. Stacy quickly pulled her head back, and a paintball shot straight past the column.

( VII…VI…V…)

Phineas and Gretchen heard the roaring echo of an Ak-47, followed by a hollow sound of another one, along with a few pistol shots.

"Gretchen, head back and check on Candace." Phineas told her.

"Yes, sir." she said, then whipped the reigns, and her horse galloped towards the city. The sun was starting to set, and this shooting was going to end by sundown. Phineas drew his Colt .45 revolver, whipped his reigns, and his horse dashed off towards the buildings of Dandelion.

( IV…III…II…I….)

Ferb tossed the Ak-47 aside and pulled out a MK16. While he was doing this, Stacy managed to run towards the bank, right across from him, and took up cover there. Ferb clicked the safety off, and lashed out in front of him. Air soft BB's sprayed everywhere against the walls of the bank. Several windows started to crack from the force. Stacy hid behind another column and reloaded her gun. Adyson ran and slid behind a nearby wood column, and fired at Ferb. She immediately slammed her back against the column to avoid the thick stream of BB's striking and denting the wall.

"This is just great." she muttered and slapped another clip into her M9.

Ferb ceased fire, he spotted a girl making her way on horse back towards the Mallet Inn. He raised his MK16 and prepared to fire. Suddenly, a BB flew right past his face. He lowered the gun and glanced in the direction it came from. There, standing in front of a horse, a triangle-headed boy aimed a Colt .45 at him. Ferb blinked his eyes, then walked to the center of the dirt street. The boy several yards in front of him kept his revolver concentrated on him.

Ferb stared at him in disbelief.

"It has been a long time Ferb." Phineas said. Ferb simply nodded.

( !O.O! )

Gretchen entered her Inn, and found just about every kid in Dandelion crowded inside the lobby. Candace and Isabella ran to her.

"What's going on?" asked Candace.

"You might want to see this." Gretchen said, and motioned everyone to follow. The kids poured out of the Inn, and massed in front of the Inn. Gretchen, Isabella, and Candace were in the front, and Candace couldn't believe her eyes. Down the street, her brothers were standing there.

Ferb heard the kids behind him, and slowly turned. His eyes immediately stared into the teenage girl in the front. He blinked several times, but he wasn't imagining this. Candace stood there, his older step-sister.

"Is that you Ferb?" Candace finally managed to ask. Ferb nodded. He then examined her from head to toe, then returned his eyes to her face.

"We both have grown up Ferb." Candace said, like she heard Ferb say something, when he didn't. Ferb glanced at Phineas, then at Candace.

"A perfect time for a reunion? Ferb! You come into Dandelion, shot my friends, and you call this a reunion?" Phineas asked, his voice in disbelief. Ferb shrugged.

"Ferb, you're a criminal?" asked Candace in surprised.

"Mercenary." Ferb corrected her in a harsh tone.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing these whole years I lost contact with you." Candace said with annoyance. Ferb gave a short exhale through his nose. Candace's expression immediately turned sour.

"Oh you did not just do that." she warned him. Ferb raised his MK16, and stared at Candace.

"I know you have a gun, but that doesn't prove anything at all," Candace told him, ignoring his gun, "you're still my brother, and I don't want you to do what you did years ago." Phineas had a sad expression on his face, still remembering what they did when they were little, running away from home. Every one was confused, Ferb didn't even say a word, and it seemed like an average conversation. Ferb held his expression, then tilted his head to his left.

"Mom and Dad passed away not too long ago, Ferb." Candace said, a tear slipped from her eye. Ferb's jaw dropped slightly, then regained his expression.

"Ferb," Phineas said with a trace of anger in his voice, Ferb turned to face him, "we settle this now, like we did years ago. If you win, Buford, Django and I will leave Dandelion. If I win, you will promise you will never come back to Dandelion, ever."

Everyone gasped at what he said. Isabella and Adyson's gasped, and Candace was shocked. If Phineas lost, then the Valiant Three would leave town, and Ferb will continue to wreck havoc, but if Ferb lost, Candace will never see her step-brother again.

Ferb glanced at Dandelion's big clock, which showed it was a few seconds from 3 P.M, then glanced back at Phineas.

"Fine then." Phineas muttered and adjusted his cowboy hat. The horse trotted away, the kids gathered on the front sides of the buildings. Phineas and Ferb stood in a dueling stance. They were about to duel.

Phineas's hands hovered to the sides of his waist, so did Ferb's. The clock's long hand slowly turned to the 12 spot on the clock.

DONG!

The two of them narrowed their eyes, and stared into each others.

DONG!

Phineas flexed his fingers. Isabella was biting her lip, Adyson watched with anticipation, Candace couldn't watch her brothers do this, so she got down on her knees and hugged Gretchen and turned away, Gretchen was patting her back for comfort. The tension in the air was almost suffocating. It seemed as time frozen solid.

DONG!

Phineas and Ferb drew their Colt .45's and fired. A red BB shot straight past Phineas's side, as a yellow BB knocked Ferb's Colt out of his hand.

The kids up roared in cheers. Isabella ran over and hugged Phineas. Candace stared and Phineas, then Ferb. Stacy walked out from behind the column, along with Adyson.

Ferb stood there, rubbing his hand. He stared at Phineas, who stared at him back. Ferb retrieved his Colt .45, and whistled for his horse. A black stallion galloped out of an alley, and Ferb mounted it.

Adyson was trying to carry Buford, but he was a heavy kid, so several others had to help her carry him. Several other kids were helping Django off the ground. Stacy walked over to Candace, who had a tear in her eye. Stacy patted her shoulder, and nodded. Candace ran over to Ferb's horse, and Ferb stared down at her. Phineas walked over to the two of them.

"Ferb, you can come back to visit Candace if you want to." Phineas assured him. Ferb quietly shook his head. Candace hugged Ferb, and Ferb bent down and hugged her back. Phineas watched Ferb release Candace of the hug. Ferb steered his horse east, whipped the reigns, and the black stallion galloped off out of the town. Phineas and Candace watched Ferb ride off into the desert.

"I hope he will be ok." Candace said to Phineas.

"He will be, after all these years, he will be fine." Phineas assured her.

The two turned back into Dandelion, were the crowd of kids were cheering. Buford, Django, Jeremy, and Baljeet were placed on gurneys, and were being taken to the doctor's building.

"What happen to Ferb years ago?" asked Candace.

"I'll tell you everything later." Phineas said, and the two entered back into Dandelion.

TO BE CONTINUE….

(….)

So, Ferb is a mercenary, and everything about his past will be revealed in the next chapter.

Expect it to come….about 2 weeks…cuz im goin 2 go 2 my Uncle's place for about 4 days

I am sorry this seems all crammed up and stuff...I havnt really figured out the layout for the stories yet :\

Sorry this chapter seemed so long…..my bad….Im goin 2 end this author's note now.

R&R PLZ!


	7. Memories

Author note….the "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You" was the best they created with the episodes! Cant wait till the movie comes out next year! In other news, I feel very…very…very down. This isn't a blog, so enjoy the story now.

( {}.O )

Phineas silently watched over Buford, Django, Baljeet, and Jeremy lie in their hospital beds. His eyes slowly scanned the room. Candace was sitting next to Jeremy, her eyes were filled with worry. Ginger was standing next to Baljeet, holding his hand. Adyson was leaning over Buford's headboard. Isabella was sitting next to Phineas.

The doctor came into the eerie silent room, and immediately felt the worry of all of them.

"Visiting hours are closed now." he said with a heavy voice. Everyone, except Buford, Django, Baljeet, and Jeremy, stirred from their place and slowly stood on their feet. The girls and Phineas filled out the doorway without a word. Phineas was about to leave, when he glanced back at his buddies, who lied their unconsciously on the beds.

"They will be fine." the doctor assured him. Phineas nodded, then walked out the doors. Candace, Isabella and Adyson were waiting for him on the patio, Ginger had left already.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell the story." Phineas suggested. The three girls nodded. Phineas leaned on the patio's fence, took a deep breath, and told the story.

SIX YEARS AGO…

On top of the cliffs, two boys sat on their horses, watching the valley being bathed in the moonlight.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" asked Phineas, glancing over to his brother. Ferb continued to stare down into the valley below, he blinked and sighed.

"Well, there won't be any extra mouths to feed for them." Phineas said with a sad tone. Ferb nodded, and stared up into the starry sky.

"We don't know what will happen in the future, hopefully something good will happen." Phineas muttered, and starred into the night sky. A wolf howled in the distance, followed by the chirp of crickets nearby. Ferb turned his horse around and motioned Phineas to follow. Phineas and Ferb rode horseback through the desert land.

"So where are we going?" asked Phineas. Ferb narrowed his eyes and focused in front of him.

"We go to Dock City? Isn't that place filled with criminals?" asked Phineas, not sure if it was a good idea. Ferb took out a sawed-off shotgun and tossed it behind him. Phineas caught the fire arm and examined it.

"Good idea Ferb." he replied and whipped the reigns. The two rode off into the night, heading towards Dock City, a harbor for the immigrants, and a stronghold for the criminals.

( {}.{} )

Phineas sat down on the mattress, which made a sick crunching sound and he sat on the springs. Ferb took off his cowboy hat and hung it on a hook. He sat down on a chair, and sighed.

"This place stinks." Phineas muttered and covered his nose. Ferb snickered and nodded towards the window. Just then, the flash of a pistol shined dimly in the stained glass, followed by the loud shot of a pistol. Several kids screamed outside, and the sound finally died down.

"True, it's better than out there." Phineas said, getting up and stretching. Ferb gave him a puzzled expression.

"Nah, I'm just going to get a drink." Phineas said and buckled his belt. Phineas walked over to the door, and opened it. He was immediately struck with the foul stench of Dock City. Ferb watched his step-brother go, and spotted the sawed-off shotgun in Phineas's sleeve.

(…..,,,,,….,,,…)

Phineas was tiny compared to how Dock City's buildings seem. Some kids and adults stared down at the little four year old, triangle headed boy make his way through the busy sidewalk. After pushing through the crowd of people, Phineas finally made it to the bar called, the Lobster Cage.

Phineas ducked under the saloon doors and entered the brightly lit bar. He saw kids all over the place, they were all fighting for some reason. He pushed his way through the riot and finally made his way to the bar counter. He climbed up into one of the seats and waited for the bartender. An adult with a black beard slid a glass over to him. He stood across from Phineas, took out a soda can, and poured in a bubbly brown drink into his glass. The man finally glanced up and noticed him, with a surprised look on his face.

"Say, how old are you kid?" asked the bartender.

"Four." Phineas told him. The bartender stared blankly at him, shrugged, and continued to pour the drink.

"What is that anyways?" Phineas asked, staring at the glass of foaming liquid.

"It's Bud Light." he told him, then walked to the left of the counter. Phineas stared at the beer. He had never tried Bud Light.

"Is this all they have?" he muttered to himself. He could hardly hear his voice over the extremely loud crowd.

"Nope, they have some fresh lemonade in the back." said a boy next to him. Phineas turned his head right, and saw another kid sitting on a stool. He had brown hair, some shorts on, black boots, an orange shirt, and he looked about the same age.

"If you have the money, I can get you some." the boy said. Phineas would have not agreed to this, but his stomach needed something citric.

"Ok, show me where they are at." Phineas agreed. The boy motioned him to follow. Phineas followed the stranger through the riot, and they some how made it out the back door.

"Ok, the lemonade is back here." the boy said, grabbing a covered sheet. He tossed the sheet aside, revealing a crate filled with glasses of lemonade. The boy immediately started to take a few glass bottles in his arms.

"Don't you pay for that?" asked Phineas. The boy gave off a short laugh.

"No, I just take them." the kid told him. He tossed a glass to Phineas, which he barely caught it. Suddenly, there were the sound of boots in mud, and a gasp. The two boys turned their heads left, and saw an adult man with a kitchen knife drawn.

"Stealing from my supplies eh?" the man asked, as he slowly approached. Phineas and the boy started to back away. The boy still held on to some lemonade bottles.

"Run!" shouted the boy, and pushed Phineas away. The two ran from the man with the knife, or at least tried to. The boy tripped, dropping and shattering the lemonade bottles. Phineas sucked up his fears, and turned to face the incoming man. The man was still charging at them, knife ready to slash. Phineas let his shotgun slide down to his hand, raised his arm, and fired. Phineas's entire body lurched with the gun's recoil. Two blue BB's slammed into the man's head, knocking him off his feet, and falling back onto the muddy ground. Phineas helped the boy regain his feet.

"Thanks." said the boy as he wiped the mud off himself.

"How many times do you steal?" asked Phineas, sliding his shotgun up his sleeve.

"Hey, it's not stealing, it's taking things for your needs." the boy corrected him. Phineas walked over to the crate, grabbed a lemonade bottle, ripped off the metal cap, and took a sip from the bottle.

"I'm Phineas." he introduced himself, and handed the boy a bottle.

"The name is Django." said the boy, and took the bottle. The boys drank the lemonade with huge gulps.

"So you have a place here?" asked Phineas.

"The streets are my home." Django told him, and grabbed another bottle.

"That's no place for a home." Phineas commented. He watched Django take two more bottles from the crate. He glanced around the dark, damp alley, then back at Django.

"Tell you what," Phineas said, "you can come stay with us." Django quickly glanced up at him.

"You mean it?" he asked with doubt.

"Yeah, it's always nice to have some company here." Phineas said, grabbed two bottles from the crate, and started his way down the alley, towards the street. Django grabbed another bottle, and followed Phineas.

BACK AT THE ROOM…..

Phineas opened the door and quietly entered the room. Django closed the door behind him. The two saw Ferb lying down on the mattress. He was breathing slowly, and his eyelids were closed.

"Should we wake him?" asked Django, setting down three bottles of lemonade on a small table.

"He already is." Phineas said, and took out his shotgun. Django stared at Ferb with disbelief.

"Well then," Django said, an edge on his voice, "Ferb we brought you a drink of lemonade."

To his surprise, Ferb's eyelids snapped open, he quickly pushed himself up, and walked over to the bottles of lemonade. Ferb twisted open the bottle cap, tossed it aside, and drank the lemonade within a few seconds. Ferb turned his attention at Django, and raised the glass at him. Django didn't know what he was trying to say.

"He doesn't talk much, once you get to know him, you know what he means." Phineas explained, and sat down on the chair. Ferb turned to Phineas with a puzzled look, and Phineas noted this.

"Well, it's best if we have someone to help us out in Dock City, plus I saved his life." Phineas explained to Ferb. Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a life-debt thing, he just seems like a good friend." Phineas told Ferb. Ferb turned and gave a hard stare into Django's eyes. Django returned the stare as best as he could, but had to turn away from his intense stare.

"You're a thief?" asked Ferb, suspicious of him.

"I try not to be," explained Django, "it's just hard to get rid of the habit in this city." Ferb offered his hand. Django gasped his hand and gave him a firm handshake.

"Welcome to the gang." Ferb said.

( _O.O_ )

"So you guys picked up Django in Dock City?" Candace asked Phineas.

"Yes, just as I told you." Phineas replied. Adyson walked over and sat down on a bench.

"When did you finally get out of Dock City?" asked Isabella, leaning on Phineas's arm.

"After a month, we decided to leave, and Django decided to come with us." Phineas said, remembering all those years ago.

"Well, how did you get Buford to tag along on the team?" asked Candace. Phineas tilted his head, trying to remember.

"Oh yeah, it was about….I'd say four years ago…."

(,,,…,,,…)

FOUR YEARS AGO…

Phineas, Ferb, and Django rode into Sahara. They had grown up since they had left Dock City. The three also obtained new clothing, including cowboy boots, leather vests, jeans, and cowboy hats as well. Phineas had a brown one, Django had a white one, and Ferb had a purple cowboy hat.

Phineas glanced around the town. There were several buff teens watching them with a sharp eye.

"We should get what we came for and leave." Django said, trying to stay calm. Ferb turned to him and raised an eyebrow. After two years, Django knew what he meant.

"I'm just nervous, cause this town in known for its thugs and bullies." Django said, taking a glance at a nearby teen. Phineas kept his attention, and his mind on the destination ahead of them.

The building had a second floor, along with a balcony above. As the three hitched their horses to a post, Phineas glanced at the teens above them, glaring down on the three of them. Phineas tilted his cowboy hat, and followed Ferb and Django inside. Inside, there were more teenagers lounging around the room. They immediately started to surround the boys once they were in the middle of the room.

"Ok, what's the deal now?" asked Phineas, now back to back with Django and Ferb.

"We were told that the next strangers in town were to be given a beating as their reward for something." said a teenager. They started to crack their fists, ready to pound on the boys' heads. Suddenly, Django started to laugh, which confused the bullies.

"Why you laughing twerp?" demanded another bully.

"Did you really think we are those three?" shot back Django, trying to stop laughing. The teens halted their advance towards them, then they burst out laughing with Django.

"We are those three." Django immediately said, stopped laughing, and pulled out a M4. Phineas pulled out two MP5's out of his vest, and Ferb pulled out two G18 pistols. The teens around them immediately stopped laughing, and reached for their own fire arms, but were too late. BB's smashed against the teens surrounding them. Moments later, the echo of the guns died down, and a lot of bullies lay on the wooden floorboard. The three slowly lowered their weapons. Phineas spotted someone enter the doorway.

The kid was bigger than all of them, but too short to be a teen. He wore a black shirt over his rounded-shaped body, kaki pants and chaps, black boots, and a tan colored cowboy hat. For some reason, a tooth stuck out from his lower set of teeth, and overlapped some of his upper lip. The kid stared around at the teens that were unconscious on the floor, then turned his attention to them.

"Alright, come with me if you want to live." the boy said flatly, and started to walk out. Phineas exchanged glances with Ferb and Django, shrugged, and followed the kid out. Ferb and Django followed him out.

"Where did you get that line?" asked Phineas, walking behind the buff kid.

"Eh, I don't know, just seem like something I should say." the kid said.

"What's your name anyways?" asked Django, glancing around for any more bullies.

"It's Buford Van Stomp." he replied, and led them into an alley. The four of them walked down the alley, and saw a teenager guarding a doorway. The teen immediately spotted them, and stood his ground.

"Password?" he asked with a French accent. Buford tilted his head to the side, which let out a sharp crack in response.

"C'est fini ouvrir, ou je vais livre vous." Buford said, using a deep French voice. The teenager immediately recognized what he meant, and stepped aside for the boys to pass. The three stared at Buford in surprise.

"What?" Buford asked them, seeing their stares.

Buford led them through a hallway with a sharp left turn, and brought them into a dark room. Buford flipped a switch, and a light bulb dimly flared above them. In the light, several crates rested in a pile. Ferb walked over to one, and pulled it out.

"You sure these are the right ones?" asked Phineas.

"One way to find out." Buford said and walked over to Ferb, who was picking the lock on the seal. Buford tightened his hand into a fist, raised it high, and brought it down on the box with a loud smash. The wooden crate smashed open, and a wave of styrofoam bits flowed out of the box. Ferb stared at the big gash in the box, and glanced back at Buford.

"No I don't have a chicken." Buford told him. Ferb gave him a confused expression.

"What does Hannah Montana have to do with any of this?" Buford demanded to him.

"Who the heck is Hannah Montana?" asked Ferb, confused.

"I don't know, you tell me." Buford argued with him. Phineas and Django watched the two argue.

"That's not at all what he meant at all Buford." Phineas intervene between the two of them.

"Well, what did he mean then? I'm not really good with charades!" Buford said with a flat tone.

"He's not doing charades, Ferb is more of a man of action, not much of a talker." Phineas told him.

"Oh," Buford muttered, finally realizing what Ferb was trying to say, "well, you want to spend all night picking a lock?" Ferb gave him a blank stare.

"Oh don't give me that look!" Buford said, anger slowly rising in his voice. Ferb rolled his eyes, and started to search through the bits of styrofoam. Buford was already smashing open another box, and Django started to push aside the bits of styrofoam. Phineas and Buford watched the two search through the boxes.

"So, how can you tell what Ferb means anyways?" asked Buford, nudging Phineas in his ribs.

"Once you know him, you know what he means." Phineas explained, rubbing his side.

"So, did you hire those bullies to beat us up?" he asked Buford.

"Yeah, but you survived, so I am rewarding you these." Buford told him, with no trace of hiding anything.

"So you tested us?" Phineas asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and you passed." Buford replied, still in a flat tone.

"So you are not hiding any more surprises?" Phineas asked with an edge on his voice.

"Not that I know of." Buford answered.

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Phineas.

"Yes, I am an honest bully." Buford replied, now slightly bored. Phineas's eyes turned huge after hearing that last reply.

"You're a bully?" Phineas asked him, surprised.

"Meh, I'm one of the toughest around Sahara, and I'm the only bully who isn't a teen." Buford said flatly. Phineas continued to stare at Buford in surprise, until Ferb and Django both pulled out very long rifles.

"These are the new sniper rifles?" asked Django as he hefted the weapon.

"Yeah, M82 prototypes," Buford said, "it was hard to steal them from the military armory."

"You stole them from the military?" Django asked.

"Well, I was trying to get my order of my Volcanic pistols at the armory, when there were military soldiers," Buford recalled, "they wouldn't let me go in, saying they have "confiscated all the weapons", so I just beat them up, went in, and got my order. I spotted those boxes I heard about, and loaded them on my wagon."

"Do they work?" asked Ferb, reaching for the M82 clip. Before Buford could answer, the door behind him was slammed open, and a figure stood in the doorway.

"Those are mine Buford." snarled the figure, and lunged at Buford. Buford turned around, and rammed the figure. The two of them were immediately wrestling on the floor.

Phineas, Django, and Ferb watched the two of them fight, not sure if they should help or do nothing.

"Should we help?" asked Phineas.

"Don't help the bully." Django blurted out.

"I think they are both bullies." Phineas said.

"Oh…" was all Django could say. Buford was punching the other teen in the face, but the other teen flipped Buford onto his back, and started to punch his face. Buford sent a punch straight up teen's jaw, sending the teen back. Buford recovered to his feet, and the other teen wiped off the red blood dripping from his lip.

"Are you seriously going to let this buffoon trick you?" the other bully asked them.

"Shut up Vanguard, they can see through your tricks." Buford shot back. The two were now circling each other like sharks.

"Oh, look who talks," Vanguard snapped back, "you hired those other bullies to beat them up."

"I was testing them if they were worthy of these weapons!" Buford snarled.

"So you set them up!" Vanguard stated. An awkward silence settled in, and Vanguard knew his words had sunk into the three boys. Buford charged at him, and the two of them were tussling on the floor again.

Ferb walked over to Phineas and handed him the M82, then quickly glanced at the two bullies.

"Which one do I shoot?" Phineas muttered his question, "I can't aim straight with the two of them fighting." Ferb ignored him and continued to watch the two bullies fight.

Phineas held the over-sized M82 up to his shoulders, and focused on the fight. He couldn't get a clear shot since they kept on moving. Phineas sighed, and tried harder to focus.

Buford quickly punched Vanguard in the face, and kicked his stomach. He felt Vanguard's fist club the side of his head, knocking him to the side. Vanguard was on top of him again, and was pounding his face like a drum. Buford reached up, and shoved him off. Vanguard fell back, and Buford jumped on him, and started to punch his face. Vanguard grabbed his arms, and the two started to roll.

Suddenly, a gun fired, and a red paintball splattered against the side of Vanguard's head. Buford raised his fist, and smashed it against Vanguard's eye. Vanguard's head hit the floor with a loud thump. Buford rose to his feet, dusted himself off, licked his lips, and tasted a metal substance in his mouth. He saw Phineas, Ferb, and Django standing there, watching him. Phineas lowered the M82. Buford walked up to the three of them, fell to his knees and bowed.

"What are you doing?" asked Phineas.

"Thank you for saving me, I am your slave." Buford said with a muffled voice.

"You don't have to do that Buford." Phineas tried to tell him.

"Yes I do, it's part of the Bully Code." Buford said, while standing up.

"So, basically, you're our slave?" asked Django.

"Yep." was all Buford said.

"Why not you be: a friend with a life debt?" asked Phineas, preferring not to be a slave owner.

"Whatever you say masters." Buford replied.

"Don't call us masters." Django told him.

"Yes, sirs."

"Not that either."

"Yes keepers of my soul."

"Too weird."

"Ok my lords."

"I actually like that." Django said, holding back a laugh.

"Just call me, Phineas, my brother, Ferb, and him, Django." Phineas told him.

"Ok." Buford said.

(\/\O.O/\/)

"We left Sahara after that, and even after these years, Buford is as loyal as he has ever been." Phineas finished the story. He finally noticed, Isabella was resting her head on his shoulder, Adyson was staring at the sky, and Candace was speechless. Crickets started to chirp, the stars were out, and the full moon lit up the town.

"So, Buford has a life debt to you and Django?" asked Adyson, trying to get things straight.

"Yeah, but I see him as a friend, so does Django, and I'm sure after all these years, he considers us as friends." Phineas explained.

"We should be getting some sleep now." Candace stated, and stood. Phineas and Isabella rose to their feet, hand-in-hand.

"I will see you guys in the morning." Adyson said, stretched her arms, and walked to her house. Phineas, Isabella, and Candace started to walk to Isabella's house.

Once they finally reached her house, Isabella gave Phineas a deep hug, entered her house, and closed the door. Phineas couldn't hold back a smile.

Candace and Phineas started to walk back to the Mallet Inn, when Candace tripped over something. She turned and glared at two eyes staring at her.

"Grrggrrggrrggrr." Perry chittered.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said, and helped Candace to her feet. She dusted off her dress and stared at the platypus.

"Stupid little creature." Candace muttered as she straightened her dress. Perry walked past them, and stepped over Candace's foot in the process, a good hard step.

"Hey! He just stepped on my toe!" Candace said, pointing at Perry walking down the road.

"Candace, he is a platypus, they don't do much." Phineas said to her, not believing her at all. Candace muttered something he didn't catch

The two continued to head back to the Mallet Inn.

"You boys sure did do a lot of shooting at a young age." Candace remarked.

"Yep, a lot of shots, too." added Phineas.

"So…what exactly happened to Ferb?" Candace finally asked. Phineas suddenly froze where he stood. Candace turned around and looked down at her little brother.

"Phineas?" Candace asked him. Phineas could hear her voice, but it seemed so distant. He recalled the painful, heartbreaking memory from years ago.

"It happened two years ago…" Phineas started to say.

( {}.O {}.{} _O.O_ \/\O.O/\/ )

Phineas checked his bandolier, and his Colt .45 rested in its holster. Buford was sitting on his rolled up mat, loading a double-barrel shotgun. Django was rolling up his mat, and Ferb was staring into the distance. Phineas walked up and stood next to his brother.

"So Ferb, you managed to arrange a meeting with some weapon dealers?" asked Phineas. Ferb gave a quiet nod.

"Do we have the cash for the weapons? I mean, we have collected a lot of bounties, but do we have enough for this?" questioned Phineas.

"I have the payment already." Ferb assured him, still staring at the dusty landscape.

"Ok then." Phineas said, was walked back to check on Django and Buford. Ferb gave a short sigh.

'_True, I have the payment, but is it worth it?_' Ferb thought to himself. He walked over and mounted his horse. Phineas, Django, and Buford mounted theirs and trotted over to him.

"So where do we meet the dealers?" asked Django.

"The Solid Stone." Ferb said, and rode to the north. Phineas noticed his grim attitude, but didn't question why. He and the others caught up to Ferb's horse and rode with him to the north.

LATER AT THE SOLID STONE…..

Reach watched four figures appear in the mirage. He rubbed his eyes, but continued to see the dark shapes in the mirage. The figures started to come closer, and he knew it wasn't a trick on his eyes. In the lead of the group, his buyer, Ferb. Behind him, his gang finally spotted the four kids, and started to flank Reach behind him.

Reach glanced around and examined the wagon covered with a tan sheet. He knew what was under that sheet, and how much it had cost him to steal it.

"I hope Ferb holds up his deal." Reach muttered under his breath, and wiped his forehead with a red bandana from his pocket.

Ferb rode up to Reach and his gang members flanking him and protecting the weapon. Behind him, he could hear Phineas's, Django's, and Buford's horses approach. Ferb dismounted his horse, and stared at Reach in front of him. He was only a few inches shorter than him, with black hair, boots, a white shirt and vest, and a red bandana.

"So," Reach started to say, "Did you bring your payment?" Ferb nodded. Reach glanced behind him to see his buddies.

"Where are they?" asked Reach.

"Where are what?" asked Phineas from behind Ferb. Reach gave him a confused look.

"Where are the three guys you were going to trade for this gun?" asked Reach. Phineas didn't even know what he meant, until he counted himself, Buford, and Django. His mind suddenly realized what he meant, and what Ferb was doing. He felt anger and betrayal in his heart, but he had to confirm it to be sure.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked his step-brother.

Before he realized it, Ferb whirled around with both of his desert eagles aimed at them. Ferb fired at Django and Buford; two paintballs whizzed past Phineas's ears and smashed against Django's and Buford's face. The orange paint splattered across their faces, and they both were knocked out from the impact. They toppled down on the desert ground.

Phineas reached for his Colt .45 and aimed it at Ferb, but Ferb fired, and a paintball smacked the revolver out of his hand. His hand recoiled from the shot, feeling the sting on his fingers. Ferb fired several more shots, and the orange paint smashed against Phineas's light shirt and leather vest, bruising his chest. Phineas dropped to his knees, and toppled over to his left. He saw the world around him spin. When it finally stopped spinning, he saw the bright sunlight shine on his eyes. He squinted, and suddenly a dark figure blocked out the rays. Ferb leaned over him and gave a narrowed stare.

"Ferb…" Phineas strained to say, he felt the burning sting on his chest, and the hard sandy ground on his side.

Ferb stood, raised his desert eagle, and fired. A paintball smashed into Phineas's face, knocking the lights out of him.

Reach watched Ferb fire on his buddies. He couldn't believe what he did, he had set them up. Even he didn't think of doing that, even after all these years of illegal weapon dealing. He watched Ferb fire a paintball into the triangle-headed boy's face. Ferb stood, turned around, and stared at Reach in the eyes, as if he was saying: Here's my part, I want mine now.

Reach turned around and walked over to the wagon. He grabbed the sheet, and pulled it aside, revealing the weapon. A huge mounted gun had several gun barrels sticking out, all bounded up by a metal band, it was a Gatling gun, the only one no longer owned by the government. Ferb hoped onto the wagon, and examined the weapon. Reach's gang gathered on the left side of the wagon, and watched Ferb check out the weapon.

"A paintball Gatling gun, they only one I could get my hands on." remarked Reach. He motioned to the unconscious boys behind him, and several of his boys picked them up.

Ferb noticed Reach's boys pick up Phineas, Django, and Buford, even though it took like three of them to carry Buford. He gave a questioning look at Reach.

"We will just probably sell them for some cash, or trade them." Reach answered Ferb's unspoken question. Ferb glanced back at his now-former friends, then focused on Phineas, his only step-brother he ever had and loved as a brother. Ferb whistled for the boys. The boys dropped Phineas, Django, and Buford on the ground and came over to the wagon.

"Does this work?" asked Ferb.

"I haven't tested it yet." Reach replied, shrugging.

"I will." Ferb muttered, and grabbed the two handle mounts. Reach and his gang started to slowly step back.

"When will you test it?" asked Reach nervously. Ferb stepped to his left, pulling the Gatling gun, and it faced the direction of Reach and his gang. Reach and his boys turn and started to run.

"Now." Ferb said, and pressed down on the buttons on the handle mount. The barrels rotated, and the mechanical whirl filled the air. The sharp sound of paintballs shooting followed shortly after. Reach was struck in the back by a stream of multi-colored paintballs, and immediately dropped. Ferb turned the turret from left to right, spraying the remaining gang with the stream of paintballs. After 10 seconds, the entire gang was lying on the dusty ground, all unconscious and covered with paint.

Ferb dismounted the Gatling gun, and walked over to where his former friends were. He checked their pulses, and they were alive. Ferb picked up Phineas, and carried him over to the wagon. He dumped him in the back, and did the same with Django. Buford, however, had to be hauled to the wagon, and after an hour of lifting, Ferb finally managed to slide the heavy Buford onto the wagon. He retrieved their horses, and hitched them to the wagon as well.

Ferb climbed to the front of the wagon, and lashed the reigns. The horse started forward, along with Ferb, three unconscious boys, a Gatling gun, and three cargo-carrying horses. Leaving behind the unconscious weapon dealer and his gang.

(...,,,,,)

Phineas stopped telling the story. They had reached the Mallet Inn. He took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"We woke up next to a river later on; apparently Ferb had left us our supplies." Phineas said, finishing his story. Candace kneeled down to his level and gave his a deep hug, which he returned gratefully.

"Mom and Dad would have been proud of you Phineas." Candace told him, releasing Phineas from the hug. Phineas felt a sadness and regret feeling start to form in his chest, from all the painful memories. He and Candace walked through the saloon doors, and Candace went straight to her room. It was so late at night, even Gretchen wasn't at her front desk.

Phineas walked down the hallway to his room, opened the door, unbuckled his belt, kicked off his boots, and then fell straight down onto his bed. He immediately fell asleep.

Although it was a long day and night, filled with shooting and memories, this was one of the many events to unfold.

TO BE CONTINUED….

(…..,,,,)

I am sorry for the long update, expect the next one to be….in a few weeks or so….I started school already! DANG IT!

Plus, this took me awhile to finish…and….R&R plz!


	8. Crime and Flames

I started this chapter…the day after I started school…so…yea… it has taking me a long time to actually finish this…..and so typing will be kinda slow now.

I also have a question: Should I use the Faces to divide the paragraphs? Or just the dots? Or maybe the Roman numerals? Meh, enjoy the chapter!

(….,,,,….)

The following day, Buford, Django, Baljeet, and Jeremy recovered in the doctor's place, and every one was happy. The day was spent cleaning off the splattered paintballs, replacing broken windows, and fixing up the bar. Baljeet's drinks were reduced to half the storage, since Ferb shot most of the drinks on the shelf during the shooting. At the end of the day, Dandelion was cleaned of paint splatters, and all repaired. Everyone in Dandelion slept well that night, except for Stacy, who was the Night watcher.

Off in the distance, the silver moonlight shined down on a group of boys, slowly riding horseback towards Dandelion. One of the horses was pulling a wagon filled with more boys riding in the back. In the lead of them, a cowboy with a sharp point on his nose rode on his horse.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" asked a henchmen on his right.

"Of course it is. If we run into any trouble, Thor will take care of it." the boy replied to him. On his left, a kid as buff as Buford grunted in response.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." muttered the henchmen. The cowboy let out an irritated growl, pulled out a M9 with a silencer, and fired on the henchmen's head. The M9 let out a quiet, high pitched cough, and a black BB shot out, struck him straight in his forehead, and he fell off his horse. The posse halted their movement.

"Tie him up and put him in the back." ordered the cowboy. Several boys with black bandanas hoped out of the wagon, and ran over to the down henchman. They pulled out a rope, and hogtied the henchman's arms and legs. Then they hauled him and threw him in the back of the wagon.

"Anyone else have any doubts?" asked the cowboy, twirling the silenced M9.

"Nope." the rest of the henchmen replied in unison.

"Good." muttered the cowboy, and they continued their slow stroll to Dandelion. The moonlight shined down on the cactus that grew out of the ground, casting eerie shadows on the dusty ground. Crickets started to chirp from nearby. He could see the moonlight cover the buildings of Dandelion not so far away.

"Weapon check." he ordered. In the wagon, a chest creaked open, and inside it, there were SCAR-L's, several AA-12 shotguns, and M9's. All of them had silenced muzzles on them.

"We are set." replied a henchman, grabbing a SCAR-L.

"Let's do this." said the cowboy, tilting his hat over his pointy nose.

(…,,,…,,,)

Stacy scanned the empty street of Dandelion. All the lanterns were doused, and the moonlight bathed the entire place, as usual. She felt her eyes slowly close, and her mind going numb, but she shook herself awake. Her senses snapped to attention, and she glanced around for anything. Stacy saw nothing, and leaned on a window seal, and listened to the soft night sounds.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure ran out from behind the Mail office building, and stumbled into the streets. Stacy immediately saw the figure's shape and recognized the triangle point on his nose. Stacy grabbed her Ak-47 and ran over to help him up.

"Are you alright Phineas?" she asked him as she ran over. Something made her stop in her tracks. This figure was a bit smaller than Phineas, and wore a different outfit from what she saw today, but she thought that his pointy nose would tip her off. Something was wrong. Stacy was about five feet away, when the figure suddenly pushed himself off the ground, and aimed an AA-12 at her.

"Sucker." he cackled, and blasted her with a sudden blast of paintballs. Before Stacy could react, a bunch of paintballs slammed into her face and body, knocking her off her feet, and hitting the dirt road with a thud. Her Ak-47 dropped to her side, and she laid there with red paint covering her face and cloths.

The figure looked around for anyone else, and found nobody.

"Clear." he whispered. Out from behind the Mail building, several henchmen crept out into the street. They all gathered behind the figure, who was staring down at the unconscious Stacy.

"Hogtie her, and leave her in an alley." he ordered. Two henchmen took out some rope and immediately went to their task.

"So what do we do now Thaddeus?" asked a henchman. All of them eager to hear what he had to say.

"Grab anything you can, wake no one, and cover this place in paint." he told them. The henchmen snickered, hefted their SCAR-L's, and ran off in different directions.

(…,,,…,,,)

Two henchmen ran into the bar, which was only lit by the moonlight from outside. They ran towards the back, and dove over the bar counter. One of them ducked under the counter, and handed a variety of bottles to his partner.

"Do I have to carry them?" complained the henchman, now holding a stack of lemonade, Coke, Pepsi, and other sodas.

"Yea, now go load those up in the wagon." the other henchman told him. The kid grumbled as he carried out the drinks. The boy who was still in the bar aimed his SCAR-L and fired paintballs everywhere. Soon enough, the walls, the windows, the counter, even the floor was now covered in dripping paint splatters. The henchman dropped the empty clip, tossed it aside, and slapped another clip into his rifle. The empty ammo clip hit the paint on the floor with a silent smack. The henchman turned and walked out the saloon doors, leaving the bar in total ruins…again.

(….,,,…,,,)

Several more boys ran over to the stables, searching for a valuable horse. To their surprise, they found three stallions in a huge stable. Unknown to them, those three stallions knew what was happening, and had to act fast.

When one of the boys opened up the gate to the stable, the three horses shot forward, knocking the kids onto the ground. They ran past all the other horses, which were starting to wake now, and they ran towards the corral's fence. The kids recovered to their feet, and just in time to see the stallions jump over the fence one by one.

"Crap." one of them muttered as they started to chase after them. After a fruitless chase, they gave up and headed back into Dandelion. Unknown to them, the three stallions regrouped and trotted back into the corral and into their stables.

(…,,,…,,,)

Thaddeus tried to open the door, but it was locked. He stepped back, and his brother Thor walked up to the door, and punched a hole in the door. There was a sharp crack, and he pulled his fist out of the hole in the door. He adjusted his grip, and wrenched the door open, breaking the door off its hinges, and breaking the lock.

Thor tossed the door aside, and then stood behind Thaddeus.

"Nice." he muttered as he walked through the empty doorway. It was dark inside, but Thaddeus could make out the rifles hanging up on the wall, and a few revolvers in a glass display. Thaddeus made his way to the display, while Thor went over to the rifles.

Thaddeus took out his silenced M9, and fired at the glass. BB's struck the glass with a loud smack, leaving only a few scratches. Irritated, Thaddeus shifted his grip on the pistol, and slammed the butt of the gun into the glass. With a high pitched cracking, the glass broke from his force, and shattered into the display. Thaddeus reached into the display case, and felt his fingers brush against something hard. He grabbed it, but felt a stinging pain up his index finger.

Instantly, he withdrew his finger, and held it up to his eyes. He could see a faint red line of blood start to trickle out from the cut. With a growl, he put on his gloves, and then retrieved the revolvers. He placed the revolvers into his bag, and tied it up. He glanced at Thor, who was carrying stack up rifles in his arms.

"Go put them in the wagon." Thaddeus told his brother. Thor walked out the doorway, and out of Thaddeus's sight.

Thaddeus scanned the place again, and found a cash register, and a counter nearby. He walked behind the counter, and smashed open the register. The panel slid open, revealing the money it contained. Thaddeus scooped up the stocks of cash and placed them in his bag. He then spotted some BB ammunition and paintball barrels. He loaded as much BB's as he could, and decided to have the henchmen to get the barrels.

As he started to walk out of the building, he heard something to his right. He turned his head, but a bright flash covered his eyes, followed by a click. The world went turned black and blue, and a bright dot appeared in his eyesight. He rubbed his eyes, and didn't see the source of the flash. He blinked a few times, shrugged it off, and headed back to the wagon.

(…,,,…)

Thor carelessly dumped the pile of rifles into the wagon, next to the stacks of drinks and sodas. He spotted a building he would enjoy robbing: a bank. Thor motioned for two of the henchmen to follow him, and the three of them ran over to the bank.

The bank building was a small building with a tiny dome-shaped roof on top. Thor started to pound the door, but it wouldn't break down. He turned to the henchmen, who were just standing behind him.

"Should we use the window?" asked one of the henchmen. Thor turned and stared at the windows on the right beside the door. He nodded with approval. The two kids ran up to the windows, and started to smash the windows with the butt of their SCAR-L's. After they shattered all of the glass, the two henchmen climbed through the windows. Thor climbed over behind them.

"Hit the light." said one on the kids. The other kid ran over to the wall, and flipped a nearby light switch. A covered light bulb flashed on overhead, illuminating the bank. The three of them stood in front of an iron-fenced counter. Behind it, they could see the Safe room. Thor approached the gate, and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"I got it Thor." said one of the kids, and came out from under his arm, and started to pick the lock with two wires. Thor stepped back to let him do his work.

After a few minutes, he finally picked the lock, and the iron gate creaked open. Thor stepped through and opened the Safe Room door. Inside, bags of coins rested on a shelf, two wardrobe chests lay at the far corner, and four vaults sat on the side of him.

"You, get the bags," Thor ordered, pointing at the kid who picked the lock.

"You," he said, pointing at the other boy, "grab those chests." The two boys quickly ran over and did what they were told. The first boy opened a big bag, and started to place all the little coin bags inside it. The other kid stacked the two chests on top of each other, and lifted them with strain.

Thor stood in front of one of the vaults. He flexed his fingers, and slid his hand under the sides of the vault.

With a mighty heave, he lifted the vault up, and started to carry it out. The two henchmen watched him carry the vault out.

"How the hell does he do that?" asked the second boy, glancing at the first boy.

"Hey don't be look at me." the first boy muttered, and dropped the last coin bag into the stuffed bag he held.

Thor was lifting the vault down the street. He turned his head left, and saw a short shadowy figure in an alley. He stopped and stared for a moment, but was temporally blinded by a sudden flash of bright light, and heard a click after it. He closed his eyes and waited for his vision to stop turning blue and black. When he opened them, he found himself staring at an empty alley.

The small shadowy figure was gone. Thor continued to the wagon. He thought about what just happened, and realizing he saw a cowboy hat on the small figure.

(…,,,…,,,)

Thaddeus dropped the bag of revolvers into the back of the wagon, right next to the stack of rifles. A pair of eyes were watching him silently. He turned his attention to the eyes, and an evil grin came on his face.

"Told you this would work." Thaddeus told the tied up henchman. The hogtied kid squirmed a little bit, shaking the wagon slightly.

"No, no, we untie you when we get back." Thaddeus said and jumped out the wagon. The henchman let out an irritated groan.

Thaddeus watched three of his henchmen roll out the barrels of paintballs, and saw Thor return with his henchmen. To his surprise, Thor was carrying a vault towards the wagon.

When Thor reached the wagon, Thaddeus motioned for him to put the vault down. Thor dropped the vault with a heavy metal clank. Thaddeus felt a sharp pressured pain in his foot. He glanced down, and saw the vault on top of his cowboy boot.

"Ahhh!" he whispered/yelled, keeping his voice down. It took about a full second for Thor to figure out what he was yelling about. When he finally figured it out, he tilted the vault towards him, freeing Thaddeus's foot. Thaddeus gripped his foot and started to jump around, yelling muffled screams through his sealed lips, trying not to alert anyone.

"Thor! You idiot, you dropped it on my toe!" he whispered, and he finally stopped hoping around.

"You told me to set it down though." Thor explained. Thaddeus gave and irritated growl. The henchmen gathered around the wagon tried their best to hold back their laughter.

"Thor, couldn't you just unlock the vault?" Thaddeus asked him.

"I don't know how to unlock it." Thor simply replied.

"Then how did you get in?"

"We smashed through the windows."

"What about the iron gate?"

"One of the henchmen picked it."

"You didn't bother to have him do it?"

"It seemed easier to take the vault with us."

Thaddeus growled and slapped his forehead.

"Well which henchmen unlocked the door?"

"That one." Thor said, pointing at one of the henchmen. He was sitting on the wagon, and when Thor pointed at him, he slid off the wagon and came up to them.

"You need something?" he asked.

"Pick the lock." Thaddeus ordered him. The boy shrugged, got down on one knee, put his ear against the vault's door, and started to turn the dial slowly.

"You have a name?" asked Thor, watching him.

"Yes, my name is-"

"Does it really matter what his name is?" interrupted Thaddeus, annoyed.

"Well, what are we going to call him?" Thor asked back.

"My name is-"

"Fine we will just call him Locker." Thaddeus stated. The boy, now "Locker", gave an irritated sigh, and continued to turn the dial from left to right.

Five henchmen ran down the dirt street, carrying bags over their backs.

"What did you steal?" asked Thaddeus.

"I got some lollypops, licorice, Klondike bars, gumballs, jawbreakers, all the good stuff." said one of the henchmen, as he tossed his bag into the wagon.

"I snatched some jeans and some new cloths for us."

"Got my hands on a nice bunch of pigs." Everyone stared at his bag he held, imagining the pigs inside it.

"How…?" Thaddeus started to ask.

"It's bacon." he told them.

"Oh, that explains it." The three bags were tossed into the back of the wagon.

"I found some ice cream containers, and ice with it." the fourth henchman said, setting his bag gently on the wagon. Thaddeus glanced at the last henchman, who was carrying a huge bag.

"What did you find?" he asked him.

"I have no idea." said the henchman.

"Well let's see it then." Thaddeus demanded. The henchman dropped the bag and opened it.

To everyone's surprise, they saw the top of a huge bald head, with a curl of orange hair, rise out of the bag. Everyone drew their weapons and aimed at the thing that slowly rose from the bag. Suddenly, two enormous eyes were revealed as it started to float up. Then a nose, ears, and a grinning mouth with only one tooth on the side. Soon enough, the giant head was floating over the bag, and staring blankly with its smile. It let out a baby whine.

"You found a giant floating baby head?" Thaddeus asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone behind him had wide eyes.

"Yes, yes I did." said the henchman. The giant floating baby head turned its head around to get a glimpse of the posse. Even though its face expression stayed the same, it started to make sniffling noises.

"Uh-oh." muttered Thaddeus. The giant floating baby head started to cry.

**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

(…,,,…,,,)

Jeremy was sleeping peacefully on his cot, dreaming who knows what. He started to turn on his other side.

**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Jeremy flipped out of the cot, and landed on the hard wooden floor.

"What the heck?" he yelled, and stumbled to his feet. He grabbed his white cowboy hat hanging a hook, buckled his jeans, and grabbed his revolver.

(…,,,…,,,)

The entire gang was covering their ears. Thor managed to take out his AA-12 shotgun and fired at the giant floating baby head. Paintballs blasted against the giant baby head's face, covering it in multi-colored splats. The giant floating baby head let out a high-pitched cry, and silently drifted away.

"What the heck?" Thaddeus heard someone shout in a nearby building down the street. His eyes immediately glanced at the Jail building. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Guys, get the propane tanks. Thor, deal with the sheriff." Thaddeus ordered. The henchmen rolled out two tanks of propane. Locker, and another henchman, started to roll the tanks past through the street, spilling propane on the dirt ground.

Thor grabbed another AA-12 shotgun, and slowly walked towards the Jail house, were he could see a teenager emerge from inside.

(…,,,…,,,)

The first thing Jeremy could make out in the moonlight was a wagon in the street. He could see several boys around the wagon. He squinted to see, and could make out a boy with a point on his face.

"Phineas?" he asked himself. Before he knew it, a figure the size of Buford stepped forward, and aimed two AA-12 shotguns. Jeremy quickly ran towards the side, and fired his revolver. The revolver let out a loud blast as it fired. As Jeremy dashed to the side, BB's and paintballs rained down on the spot where he last stood.

Thor tilted his head, and a BB shot past him. He shifted his aim towards the sheriff, and continued to pour out waves of BB's at him. The two shotguns let out rings of high pitch coughs as they fired.

Jeremy dove behind a crate, stuck his arm out and fired blindly. Again the gunshot echoed through the street, and also waking some sleeping kids.

(…,,,…,,,)

"Hurry up with those propane tanks!" Thaddeus yelled. Locker and the other henchman rolled the propane tanks along side the edges of the street. Propane was spilled out as they rolled the tanks. When they finally reached the tip of the line of buildings, they stopped the tanks, and ran back to the wagon.

"Thor! Let's go!" Thaddeus yelled. Thor slowly walked backwards, still firing non-stop waves of BB's at the sheriff, who ducked behind a crate. Thaddeus climbed into the saddle of his horse. Thor tossed the AA-12's into the wagon, which a henchman caught.

Thor mounted his horse, and jabbed the horse with his spurs. The horse immediately trotted forward. Locker and the henchman jumped into the back of the wagon, and another henchman at the driver's sit whipped the reigns, and the horse pushed forward. The wagon lurched forward, pulling the stolen guns, candy, sodas, drinks, and everything else they stole. The henchmen rode in the back. Thaddeus rode along side the right side of the wagon.

A paintball whizzed past his left ear. Thaddeus turned around and fired his M9 in the sheriff's direction.

As soon as the gang was on the edge of the street, Thaddeus pulled on the reigns and turned his horse around. By now, he could see the sheriff running after them. Thaddeus pulled out a match and a lighter, and lit the match up.

"Sucker." he cackled, and tossed the match into a puddle of propane.

(…,,,…,,,)

Jeremy ran after the criminals. He had to find out who that boy was, cause he knew that couldn't be Phineas. Sure, this boy had a sharp point on his nose, but he knew Phineas wouldn't do this.

Jeremy saw the figure turn his horse around, and he lighted up a match. Jeremy was wondering what he was doing, and then he saw the stream of propane on both sides of the dirt street. He pushed more strength into his run, but was too late. The boy tossed the match on the ground, and it ignited in a puddle of propane.

The fire quickly flashed through the stream of propane, causing a huge fire to rise. The fire flared in front of line of buildings, threatening to burn them down. Jeremy glanced right, and another stream of fire flared in front of the other buildings. The fire was about four feet high and blazing orange, red, and yellow. Jeremy felt the intense heat, and smelled the vile smell of gas burning.

Jeremy squinted to see the kid on the other side of the wall of flames. He looked a lot like Phineas, but he couldn't be….could he? His thoughts were interrupted when two propane tanks exploded, and sent metal debris flying everywhere. Jeremy was blown back from the shockwave, and landed hard on the dirt ground. Big fiery mushroom clouds lit up the night sky.

Ignoring the pain, he jumped back to his feet, and stood in front of a huge fire that blazed through half of the town.

"Not good." he muttered and ran over to a water station. He grabbed the hose, and pulled it into the street. He pulled on the handle, and water shot out of the hose, and sprayed the burning fire.

(…,,,,…,,,)

Adyson shot straight up from her bed. She heard an explosion. She slipped into her jeans, a blouse, her boots, and ran out of her room. She opened her front door, and a wave of intense heat struck her. Her eyes immediately saw the flickering flames on her porch, and she closed the door. She smelled smoke, and started to cough. She couldn't get out the front entrance. More smoke started to fill the house. Her coughing became more violent. She stumbled down the hallway, and she noticed that the fire had spread into her house.

"Great." she coughed, and continued to stumble down the hallway. The heat was so intense, her head started to spin. She clung to the wall for support, and was now coughing more. The next thing that happened, her world turned black.

(…,,,…,,,)

The entire town of Dandelion was up now. All the kids saw the fire, and started to pour buckets of water on the flames, slowly putting out the flames. Phineas, Django, and Buford were up and helping out putting out the fire.

"What happened?" asked Django over the sizzling flames.

"A gang came and raided the town!" Jeremy said, pumping more water out of the hose. "I tried to stop them, but they set off this fire, and the explosion!" Jeremy sprayed more water against the flames, which slowly started to die down.

Buford stared into the flames, and saw a building on fire.

"Oh great…" he muttered, and dropped the water buckets in his hand. He started to head through an alley.

"Where are you going?" shouted Phineas.

"To save Adyson!" he shouted back, and he went behind the rows of buildings.

"Oh man, I didn't notice that!" Phineas said, and splashed another bucket of water at the flames. Something told him he should go with Buford, but he dismissed it. He knew Buford, and he knew that he meant everything he said.

(…,,,…,,,)

Adyson's house was burning down. Everything inside was in flames. In the hallway, Adyson laid on the floor unconsciously. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the back wall. It started to crack, and pieces of it fell off. Buford rammed through the burning wall, ignoring the flames. His eyes immediately spotted Adyson, and he ran over to her. He scooped her up in his arms, turn around and ran out the hole in the wall. He jumped out of the burning house, and landed on his boots with a thud.

He turned around to see the flames. A few seconds later, the roof on her house caved in, and the remains were on fire.

"Adyson isn't going to be happy about this." he muttered. Adyson started to stir in his arms. Buford glanced down into her face.

'She does look pretty.' he thought to himself, and then mentally punched himself.

He carried her away from the flames, and around the row of buildings, and back into the crowded street of Dandelion.

(…,,,…,,,)

Jeremy blasted the stream of water into the fire. The fire was now halfway extinguished. Phineas, Django, spotted Buford behind them, carrying Adyson in his arms. They ran over to him.

'I knew he would do it.' Phineas thought to himself.

Isabella came over with Gretchen. When they saw Adyson, the two of them gasped.

"Is she ok?" asked Isabella, worried for her friend.

"She's unconscious right now, had to get her out of her burning house before it collapsed." Buford said, staring at the fire.

"Well the good thing is she's alive." Gretchen said. They all turned to the fire, which was now completely put out. They saw Adyson's house in black charred ruins. They felt sadness for Adyson in their hearts.

Suddenly, Candace came over with a bruised up Stacy.

"What happen Stacy?" asked Isabella. Stacy ran over to Phineas and grabbed him by the shoulders, and lifted him up.

"Phineas, was that you?" she demanded from him. Everyone was in shock, they didn't know if they should pull Stacy away, or let her continue.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Phineas.

"Were you the one leading that gang? Did you shoot me and have me hogtied?" Stacy asked, slightly angry.

"No! I didn't do that! I was helping Jeremy put out the flames just now!" Phineas replied back. Stacy slowly set him down on the ground, and everyone gave her confused looks.

"I know it wasn't you…but he looked like you…he had that sharp point on nose…" Stacy stammered. Candace patted her shoulder.

"It's ok Stacy, he didn't do it." she assured her.

"I know he didn't….he looked almost exactly like him…" Stacy was out of breath now. Everyone was also confused, mostly Phineas. He didn't know anyone with a nose like his, but he knew one thing: whoever did this is going to pay.

(…,,,…,,,)

The town of Dandelion was now calm. The flames were put out, but they burned down two buildings. One was Adyson's house; the other was a storage building. All the kids in town helped clean up the mess. They also discovered that the Gunsmith, the Bank, the Candy Store, and the Tailor building was robbed. Baljeet was extremely angry when he found out that half of his drinks were stolen.

"I'm going to call the Marshals," Jeremy said, "this is way out of my hands." Jeremy walked back into the Jail building and made the call.

"Should we get Adyson to the doctor?" asked Buford, still holding the unconscious Adyson in his arms.

"Yes, yes we should." Gretchen said, and she accompanied him to the doctor's office.

Phineas, Django, Isabella, and Candace stood in the middle of the street. Strangely, an empty vault was in the middle of the street.

"We should get some rest." Isabella suggested. Candace agreed, but Phineas and Django didn't. They were wide awake now.

"We are going to search the area for anything they might have left behind." Django said, speaking for Phineas, who agreed.

"Ok then." Isabella said. She ran up to Phineas and gave him a tight hug.

"Be careful Phineas." she said, and nuzzled her head into his chest. Phineas returned the hug, and patted her back.  
The two of them withdrew, and the two groups walked separate ways.

"Who do you think would do this?" asked Django as they walked.

"Ferb?" suggested Phineas, but both of them knew he wasn't going to be back in Dandelion.

"Stacy said she was shot by a kid who had your nose." Django said.

"How many kids have a pointy nose?" asked Phineas.

"You're the only one I know so far." Django answered.

"I didn't do it though!"

"I know you didn't, but someone else did, and they look almost like you."

This would keep Phineas awake the whole night. He was wondering: who was that person who would look exactly like him?

TO BE CONTINUED…

(….,,,…,,,)

Well, I am sorry if this took about only a WEEK! Hell time goes slow, and fast….

Anyways, plz read the question above and tell me what I should use the space out the paragraphs! The suggestions are below.

Periods and commas (…,,,…,,,)

Roman numerals (IV…III…II…I)

Faces ( {}.O _O.O_ {}.{} \/\O.O/\/ )

Anyways, plz R&R!  
Expect the next update in 2 weeks or so…school has started for me…soo yea….  
If this story is a bit spaced out so much...my bad, I will try to not much it so spaced out...or so crammed up.


	9. Framed

Mmmm, this chapter took me about…several days 2 complete, and theres a lot more chapters 2 go! Heh, I'm sticking 2 this til the end like I said! Author's note ends, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

**FRAMED**

**8:00 A.M.**

Several shadows stretched across the dusty sand. Two figures on horses, one huge metal figure, and a wagon. The figures wore cowboy hats, and gold stars on pinned on their vests.

One had a straight posture, a green suit, boots, a brown cowboy hat, and a monobrow on his forehead.

The other had a mantis-like posture, a white, long-sleeved, light-weight doctor's jacket, a pointy nose, a hunched back, and a white cowboy hat.

"I still don't see why we had to bring Norm." said the first marshal with an old-deep voice.

"This is just a testing run for him." said the second marshal with a scratchy accent voice.

"I still don't know how you built that thing."

"Well it was easy for an evil scientist to build it."  
"You're a marshal now Doof."

"I told you to call me Doofenshmirtz! Or do you want me to call you Monobrow?"

"You call me that anyways!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING AND FOCUS ON THE MATTER AT HAND?" asked an almost human voice. The two marshals turned around and stared at the robot.

"WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?" asked the robot confused.

"Shut it Norm." muttered the second marshal.

"OUCH." Norm stated.

The gang continued to head into Dandelion. At the end of the row of buildings on the left, the charred ruins of a house. There were several windows broken, paint everywhere, a huge explosion mark at the end of the street, and burn marks on the edges of the dirt street.

"Man, this place is messed up." remarked the second marshal.

The first marshal whistled very loudly. Suddenly, out of the wagon that Norm was pulling, twelve soldiers jumped out. They stood at stiff attention, saluting.

"Men, search the area, secure any evidence." ordered the first marshal.

"Sir, yes sir!" they replied in unison, and spreaded out through the town. Kids everywhere ran inside buildings to avoid the military men.

The two marshals dismounted.

"IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO SIR?" asked Norm.

"Yea, sure, go help them out." the second marshal told him, waving him away. Norm stomped away; his mechanical feet making the ground trembled every step.

The two marshals made their way towards the Jail building.

( {}.{})

* * *

Jeremy was sitting on his chair. Suddenly, two adults came through the doorway. Jeremy immediately recognized their gold marshal badge. He shot to his feet and stood at attention.

"At ease." said the marshal in the green suit.

"Marshal Monogram, Marshal Doofenshmirtz, welcome to Dandelion." Jeremy said to them.

"Telling from the damage outside, the town suffered from a raid?" asked Monogram.

"Yeah, a big one," Jeremy told them, "I should probably show you the damage."

Jeremy led them out of the building, and into the daylight. The three of them headed over to the remains of the burned down house. There were three soldiers examining the charred ruins. One of the soldiers marched up to them.

"Sir, we have found metal shrapnel in the ruins. It appears to have been shot into the wood." the soldier reported.

"Yeah, they used propane tanks and burned them. I couldn't pursuit them, cause the fire blocked the path." explained Jeremy.

"That explains the burn marks along the street." Monogram noted.

"Could you show us something else?" asked Doofenshmirtz. "Maybe something…intact?"

"Of course." Jeremy led them away from the ruins as the soldiers kept searching for anything else.

(…,,,…)

They went to the Gunsmith building, where the door was ripped off the hinges. Several soldiers were there also.

"Was all of this militia necessary?" asked Jeremy.

"You should have seen the amount of militia he used at the Dock City riot." Doofenshmirtz scoffed. Another soldier walked out of the building, and approached them.

"Sir, we found this little piece in one of them shattered glass boxes." he said, handing over a shard of glass to Doofenshmirtz. He held the shard close to his eye, and examined the drop of red blood on the edge of it.

"Who ever did this, cut him self while doing it." Doofenshmirtz concluded, and handed it back to the soldier. He glanced over at the door, which had a huge hole punched into it.

"Wow, he was one tough guy." he muttered. Doofenshmirtz spotted Norm walking down the street, still pulling the wagon. His mind clicked.

"Monogram, I have an idea," Doofenshmirtz announced, "Norm get over here!"

Norm dropped the wagon and came over. Jeremy's eyes were wide when he saw Norm.

"What is that thing?" he asked them.

"He calls it a 'robot', and he says in the future they're going to be every." Monogram whispered to Jeremy.

"Ok, let's go inside somewhere." Doofenshmirtz said, and lead them back to the Jail building.

(….,,,,)

The three of them were on the front porch. Since Norm couldn't fit inside the building or on the porch, he stood on the ground.

"Ok, kid, did see the thieves?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Well…kinda…it was dark out, but I sorta saw them in the moon light." Jeremy said, trying to recall it.

"That's all we need." Doofenshmirtz said, and turned to Norm.

"Norm, tap into his brain and replay the memory." he ordered.

"What?" Jeremy and Monogram said in unison. Norm got down on one knee, and stretched his hand out to Jeremy, who was slowly backing up. Norm's metal fingers brushed against Jeremy's head, and he held it there.

"NOW ACCESSING MEMEROY." Norm stated. Monogram just stared at Norm.

"How the hell did you build Norm?" Monogram asked Doofenshmirtz.

"It only took me a week or so, seriously, I'm an evil scientist!" Doofenshmirtz replied irritated.

Norm's eyes glowed bright green, and a screen appeared on his chest plate.

"NOW PLAYING MEMORY." he stated.

* * *

_The imaged showed Jeremy's point of view from last night. _

_He ran out of the Jail, and into the moon lit street. He saw several kids with cowboy hats, and a wagon filled with bags. A very big and buff kid with a round nose was holding an AA-12 shotgun. He grabbed another one, and fired at Jeremy. _

_Jeremy ran to the right, dodging the paintballs and BB's. He dove behind a crate and fired. After a few seconds of exchanged shots, Jeremy stood and saw the criminals heading out. He ran after them, when suddenly one of the boys on a horse turned around and lighted a match. _

_Jeremy glanced to his sides, and saw a stream of propane. The boy with the match tossed it on the ground, and the stream of propane ignited a wall of fire. Jeremy could barely make out the face of the boy through the flames, but he recognized that the boy had a pointy nose._

Norm lowered his hand, his eyes stop glowing, and the video on his chest plate turned off. Jeremy stumbled slightly, trying to retain his senses.

"So the kid had a pointy nose, that should give us a good start." Monogram said. Jeremy felt nervous suddenly. If they saw Phineas, would they accuse him for the crime?

"Is there anyone else who saw him sheriff?" asked Monogram.

"Actually, yeah. I'll go get her." Jeremy said, running off.

Jeremy found Stacy talking to Candace nearby the bar. Stacy was looking pretty well, despite her being covered in paint, and being hogtied the other night.

"Hey Jeremy." Candace said with a smile.

"Hey Candace." he replied. As much as he wanted to spend time with his girl friend, his duty prevented it at the moment.

"Stacy could you come with me? The marshals want to see you." Jeremy told her.

"Sure, be right back Candace." Stacy said, straighten her skirt, and headed over to the Jail.

"So, did they find out who did the crime?" asked Candace. Jeremy hesitated to tell her the news.

"I don't know, but if they see Phineas, they will accuse him." he told her. Candace was paying full attention now.

"What?" she exclaimed. "He didn't do it though!"

"I know, but they used a robot to tap into my mind and play back my memory. The criminal who lighted the fire had a pointy nose. If they see Phineas, they will suspect he did it." Jeremy told her.

* * *

(…,,,…)

(AFTER NORM SCANNED STACY'S MEMORY)

Norm withdrew his robotic fingers from Stacy's head. Both Doofenshmirtz and Monogram both had assumed one thing from the memory they watched from Stacy.

"Well, if we find that triangle-headed boy, we have caught the suspect." Doof said. He whistled, and all the soldiers dashed over to them. They stood and saluted.

"Alright, I need you all to find any information about a triangle-headed boy." Doof ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" they replied, and scattered.

"Wait, you can't just order my soldiers around like they are your own!" Monogram stated irritated.

"Well, sorry man, it's important we catch this criminal!" Doof shot back.

Stacy heard what they were saying, and became worried about Phineas.

Unfortunately, Phineas had walked out in the open with Django and Buford. They were immediately surrounded by soldiers, P90's aimed at them. They ushered the boys over to the Jail, where the marshals, Norm, and Stacy were. The entire town was gathering around them, keeping their distance.

"You!" Doof pointed at Phineas, "You are under arrest!"

"What for?" demanded Phineas.

"Don't play games with me kid, you know what you did! Take him away!"

Two soldiers shoved Phineas forward. He stumbled, but managed to stand. The soldiers ushered Phineas inside, still pointing their P90's at him.

Candace and Jeremy were in the crowd, and they immediately heard the angry kids start to shout.

"Why did you arrest him?"

"He did nothing wrong!"

"Stupid marshals!"

More and more protests rose from the town's kids.

"I'm gonna go in there and teach those marshals a piece of my mind!" Candace muttered in a whisper. She took a step forward, but something held on to her arm. She glanced back, and saw Jeremy holding her arm.

"I'll go see what I can do." he told her, and pushed his way through the crowd of kids.

**

* * *

**

INSIDE….

Phineas was tied down to a chair, his arms behind his back. He struggled, but couldn't break the ropes. He was placed in a cell room. He could see the two soldiers through the iron bars, standing near the doorway, focusing their weapons on him.

Monogram, Doofenshmirtz, Stacy, and Jeremy entered the building, and observed Phineas in the cell. Phineas could hear the town continue to shout angry protests outside.

"Night watcher, could you please go out there and calm those children down?" Doofenshmirtz asked Stacy. Stacy gave him a sour look, turned, and stomped outside.

"Do you really think this kid is the thief? He doesn't seem like it to me." Monogram said.

"That's what he wants you to believe! So he can deceive us! Well I'm not buying it!" Doof argued.

"Then how could he have set off the fire when he was there to put it out?" asked Jeremy.

"Simple! He went around the town and re-entered the other way." Doof answered.

"It does sound possible, but why would this boy still be in Dandelion the next day?" Monogram asked.

"Well let's find out." Doof stated, and entered the cell.

Phineas watched him enter the cell room. The marshal gave him a stare, and started to circle around Phineas. Doof started to interrogate.

"What's your name?"

"It's Phineas Flynn."

"How old are you?"

"10 years old."

"How long have you been handling guns?"

"Since I was three."

"You know how much propane costs?"

"Depends on who is selling it."

"How would you know?"

"Cause I have seen different price ranges."

"Ah-ha! A propane dealer!"

"More of a bounty hunter, heard of the Valiant Three?"

"Never heard of them."

"You haven't heard about the Valiant Three?" interrupted Monogram, shocked.

"No I haven't, what's the big deal?" Doof asked.

"They are the youngest group of bounty hunters that actually stick together." Monogram explained.

"Bounty hunters are hired to do jobs for payment!" Doof exclaimed, and faced Phineas.

"How much did they pay you?"

"No one paid me anything."

"So you did the raid for free?"

"Is this what this is about?" Phineas demanded. "I didn't do it though! How could I be asleep and do the raid at the same time?"

"Maybe you weren't asleep!"

"I was! I even remember going asleep!"

"Umm, Doofenshmirtz? Could we use Norm's memory thing and see if he is telling the truth?" suggested Monogram.

"Nah, I can handle this myself." Doof replied.

"Why would you vandalize Dandelion, burn down a house, cover the town in paint, and still remain in town?"

"I didn't do anything! I was in Dandelion a few days before this happened."

"Trying to scout the place for the rest of your posse to raid it?"

"My friends were with me when we came to Dandelion."

"So you all came here separately, waited, and then raided Dandelion."

"My friends wouldn't do that, not after the things this town has done for us."

"So you hired henchmen to do you work?"

"My work is bounty hunting; you can even ask my friends!"

"Let's ask them then." Doof said, and turned to Jeremy.

"Sheriff, could you please bring him his so-called 'friends'?"

Jeremy walked out of the building. A minute later, he was back with Django and Buford. Both were surprised when they saw Phineas tied to a chair in a cell.

"So, you two are his 'friends'?" Doof questioned them.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Buford answered with a huff. Phineas was slightly proud; Buford had considered him and Django as friends.

"How strong are you?" Doof questioned him.

"I'm a bully, so you decide."

"Strong enough to punch a hole in a door?"

"Meh, I haven't tried it yet."

"So you are a weak bully?"

"Ok! That's it! Marshal or not, I'm going to beat you!" Buford declared, and shot forward. His charge was brought up short by the iron bars of the cell. He viciously reached for Doofenshmirtz, and almost got him, too. Doof jumped back from the sudden outburst. The two soldiers near the door ran over to restrain Buford. They pulled him back from the iron bars. Buford just glared at Doofenshmirtz.

"Monogram, you have anything to say about this?" Doof asked his partner.

"The only thing is that these two are innocent," Monogram said, motioning to Django and Buford, "but Phineas? I am not quite sure. It doesn't seem like he is the sort of boy who would do this, but the evidence points to him."

Doofenshmirtz gave an irritated growl.

"Well, then he his guilty!" Doof proclaimed.

"Doofenshmirtz, let's not assume things now…." Monogram said, trying to think of a way to prove Phineas he was innocent, but he couldn't find a way.

"Monogram, I declare he is guilty, and due to his crimes, he will receive the 6-Shots."

Everyone, minus Monogram, gasped.

"The 6-Shots?" Django asked in shock.

"Don't you think that is a little harsh on the boy? I mean, he's only a kid." Monogram tried to reason with him.

"No, he is a criminal, and you know what we do with criminals, Monogram. There are only two options for his crime: He comes with us to Prison, or he receives the 6-Shots." Doof stated. He turned to Phineas, who was still tied to the chair.

"Make up you mind kid." Doof told him.

Phineas knew if he chose Prison, he would avoid the 6-Shots, but would never again see Dandelion, Buford and Django, he friends he made here, or Isabella.

Phineas flatten his lips, and sighed.

"The 6-Shots." he muttered, and hung his head.

Django had his jaw open, Buford clenched his fists, Jeremy's facial expression seemed like he was hurt, and Monogram stared at the ground and shook his head. Even Doofenshmirtz seemed to be surprised at Phineas's answer.

"Are you sure kid? Cause at Prison, we don't shoot you unless you try to escape." Doof said, trying to convince him to go to Prison.

"I am sticking to my decision." Phineas stated firmly. Doof turned around and exited the cell door.

"Alright then, the 6-Shots will happen at 3 p.m. in the courtyard." Doof said to him. He walked past the others and went outside. Monogram followed him shortly. The two soldiers released Buford, and took positions at the cell door. Jeremy, Django, and Buford exchanged glances, and stared back at Phineas, who noticed their looks.

"Don't worry," Phineas assured them light-heartedly, "I will be fine."

"I hope so." Jeremy muttered.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

Doofenshmirtz stood outside the Jail, staring at the sky. Monogram walked up beside him.

"Are you sure you want him put through the 6-Shots?" asked Monogram.

"You know I'm not that heartless, but the law says we have to for this level of crime." Doof replied.

"We could have made an exception; he is a boy after all." Monogram suggested.

"If we did, then all criminals would just go on a raid everyday, knowing that the marshals wouldn't bother to punish those who are guilty." Doof said.

"Is Phineas guilty?" Monogram asked.

There was a long pause before Doofenshmirtz answered.

"The evidence seems to point directly at him, but…it just doesn't feel right, ya know?" Doof asked Monogram.

"I know." Monogram replied with a grunt.

The soldiers had already disbanded the angry crowd of kids, and stood guard around the Jail building. Norm was hauling the wagon over to them.

"Ugh, I hate these laws." Doof sighed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

Well, this took me like…several days 2 do.

Expect update in a week or so, no guarantees!

Oh! For those who have read "Summer Belongs To You Outtakes" I have decided to add a sequel/show! Its coming very soon, and I will have two projects 2 work on then, The Wild West, and the upcoming series.

Anyways, R&R PLZ!

If I get any flames or something about Norm being in the western time...Doof is an evil scientist! He has the advanced mind to build a robot, even if it was back then! If you are smart, figure out a way to do what you want!


	10. Punishment with A Little Reward

Hello, I am Comment person.

This chapter in my opinion really sucked, cuz I am not very good with romance parts, or fluffies. I enjoy them…its just sorta hard to create. I had to re-write the love part because the stupid thing didn't save the writings I wrote!

Enough chatting and complaining, enjoy!

This is 2 all of the new readers who are joining us: If you are new at reading this story, and just came to the last chapter 2 see what this is about…**Go back and read all the chapters in order! Don't be lazy!**

R&R PLZ

ENJOY!

({}.O) (_O.O_) (\/\O.O/\/) ({}.{})

* * *

**Punishment, with a Little Reward**

Phineas felt the scorching heat against his neck, arms, and chest. He also felt the two ropes tied tightly around his wrists. Idly, he tried to pull his right arm to his chest, but the rope pressed against the rope burns on his wrist. He felt the painful sting, and quickly moved his arm back against the wooden post.

His hands were tied behind him, and around a splintery, wooden post. He was in the middle of a corral, just beside the Jail. The heat wavered in front of him, making everything seem to be a mirage in front of him. His heavy sweat trickled down his nose, and fell off the end of his pointy nose. He took a deep breath and sighed.

Phineas had been tied to the post for what seemed like for-ever, but he knew it had only been five minutes ago.

More sweat dripped down his forehead, down his back, and over his bare chest.

'If I won't die from the 6-Shots, I will die from this heat.' he thought to himself with a smile. The sun seemed to be directly over him, when in truth it was a bit in the west.

He glanced his eyes to the right, where the wooden fence separated the stable from the dirt street of Dandelion. Phineas could see the military soldiers' backs facing him, as they stood with their weapons against their chest, and stood facing the outside of the corral.

He could see some of the town's kids standing on the other side of the corral, staring at Phineas, who had his arms hogtied behind him to a post. He saw his buddies, Django and Buford, standing there, watching him with grim expressions.

He saw Buford take off his cowboy hat, took out a bandana, and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Django was leaning on the fence, flipping and catching a quarter with his fingers. Phineas looked at them with a sheepish smile. Django stopped flipping the quarter, and returned Phineas's smile with a grim smile of his own. Buford placed his cowboy hat back on his head, and his shoulders shrunk slightly. He could tell both of them were deeply upset about this.

Phineas returned his head to the center, and stared down at the hard, dusty ground below. His mind started to drift, remembering what just happened a few minutes ago.

(…,,,…,,,)

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"I tried to prove that you're innocent, but all the facts point to you." Monogram told him. Phineas was still tied in the chair, where he had been for two hours now.

"Doofenshmirtz and I have been searching this whole town for any evidence that you didn't do it, but every evidence we find points to you. When Norm played the memories, even that evidence pointed to you." Monogram said to him.

"If you two are marshals, couldn't you say I am innocent?" asked Phineas.

Monogram sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Word will get out about this. If other criminals hear that two marshals had ignored a high-level crime, then every single scum in the West will run wild."

"So you blame it on me?"

There was a heavy silence.

"I believe you are innocent, Phineas, even though Doofenshmirtz doesn't want to admit it, he too believes you are innocent. It's just that every evidence points to you." Monogram explained.

Monogram turned his back towards Phineas, and walked out of the cell door. He pushed the cell door open with a rusty creak. He froze, and turned his head part-way towards Phineas behind him.

"I am sorry kid, I really am." Monogram muttered, and stepped out of the cell. The cell door closed with a loud clank. Phineas was left alone with the two guards on the other side of the cage. He knew they didn't want to talk. Phineas let out a deep sigh.

'_Maybe I should have gone to Prison.' _an idle thought crossed his mind.

'_No! If I did, I would never see my friends until 20 years later!' _Phineas argued back in his mind.

'_They could wait for you to be released after 20 years'_

'_What about Candace? What about everyone I have met in town?' _Phineas thought back. He suddenly realized something. His eyes start to water up.

'_What about Isabella?'_ asked his head.

'_That's why I chose the 6-Shots.' _Phineas thought to himself.

His arms started to ache from being tied up for so long behind him. They had already given him rope burns on his wrists.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of cowboy boots on wood. Phineas glanced up and saw Marshal Doofenshmirtz with five soldiers around him. Phineas could tell he had a grim expression, like he was going to regret doing something.

"Take him to the corral beside the building." Doofenshmirtz ordered. The next events happened to quickly. The cell door flew open, and three soldiers ran into the cell. A bag was shoved over his head, obscuring his vision. He felt the ropes being sliced behind him. Before he could bring his arms forward and ease the pain, two pairs of hands grasped his arms, and another pair his legs. Phineas felt himself being lifted and moved forward.

After a few seconds of being carried, Phineas felt himself slip, and he hit the hard dirt terrain on both of his cowboy boots he wore. The bag was wrenched off his face, and the sudden bright light filled Phineas's vision. He squinted to he could see where he was. Before his eyes could adjust, Phineas felt his shirt being pulled off of him.

Two hands grabbed his arms, and pulled them back. Phineas's back hit a splintery wooden post behind him as his arms were tied behind the post.

When Phineas could see, he found himself standing in the middle of the corral beside the Jail. He could see the two rows of buildings to his right, and the great rocky desert to his right. In front of him, the soldiers standing there ran to the edges of the corral. They stood guard along the fenced perimeter.

Phineas felt the sharp splinters poke at his arms and back, but ignored them. He sighed and waited for the 6-Shots to be ensured.

_END FLASHBACK_

_(…,,,…,,,) _

* * *

Phineas heard a low murmur off to his right. He raised his head, and immediately felt the stiffness in his neck. Still, he turned his head right, and saw a crowd of kids bunching up on the edge of the corral's fence. He could still see Django and Buford, who managed to remain in the front of the crowd.

Phineas saw Jeremy and Candace make their way to the front. Jeremy had a grim face, while Candace seemed on the verge of crying her tears out.

He scanned the crowd one last time, trying to spot his friends. He saw Baljeet and Ginger, Stacy was with Jeremy and Candace, and he spotted Gretchen, Adyson, and…

His eyes locked Isabella's. She held her hands to her chest, clutching a necklace. Tears started to roll down her soft cheeks. The Isabella caught Phineas's glance, which seemed to make her eyes water even more.

Phineas gave a slight nod.

'I'll be ok.' he mouthed. A small smile made its way onto Isabella's face, and she nodded in reply.

Suddenly, six soldiers marched out of the Jail, holding M107.5 snipers in their arms. They marched out to the side of the Jail, which was 30 meters in front of where Phineas was tied to the post. Behind them, the two marshals followed. Both of them had grim looks.

Monogram said something to Doofenshmirtz that Phineas couldn't hear. Doofenshmirtz nodded and patted Monogram on the back. He then walked past the soldiers, and towards Phineas. About midway, he halted his steps. He took out a piece of paper from his leather vest, and held it up.

"Phineas Flynn," his scratchy voice boomed throughout the corral, "you have been found...guilty." Doofenshmirtz winced as he said it, as if he regretted it. "Guilty of vandalism, charged with assaulting a sheriff, charged of assaulting and tying up a night watcher, illegally using propane, guilty of robbery, stealing, weapon theft, and covering half of Dandelion in paint."

Doofenshmirtz made a sour expression after listing down the crimes. He truly believed that Phineas was innocent, but the evidence pointed to him. The government law stated if the evidence points to a person, then that person is guilty.

'I swear I am going to change the law someday, no matter what!' Doofenshmirtz thought to himself, and an idea started to form in his head. He quickly put the idea aside, and returned to the task at hand.

"If you choose, you can do 20 years in Prison, or receive the 6-Shots now." Doofenshmirtz stated, hoping he would go to Prison so he wouldn't have to endure the 6-Shots.

"I will take the 6-Shots." Phineas declared.

Doofenshmirtz sighed sadly.

"The 6-Shots will carry out now." Doofenshmirtz declared, and folded the paper in his hand. His eyes met with Phineas's.  
Doofenshmirtz wanted to tell him he was sorry he had to do this. Somehow, Phineas gave a slight nod with a smile, and got the message.

Doofenshmirtz drew his breath and called out.

"Soldiers, ready weapon!"

The six soldiers standing against the Jail building wall turned in unison, raised their M107.5 rifles, and aimed directly at Phineas's body.

"Aim!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped. Doofenshmirtz had a hard time trying to say the next words, but he summoned up his courage.

"One!"

The soldiers fired.

Three red paintballs and three BB's shot straight at Phineas. Phineas clenched his teeth, and braced for pain.

The BB's smacked against his bare skin, leaving red marks on Phineas's chest. Phineas felt three sharp stings of pain jab him across his chest. Instantly later, the three red paintballs smacked against him.

The paintballs splattered on impact, covering his chest in red paint. More sharp pain rose from his chest and stomach. Phineas instinctively lurched to the side, but the ropes tied behind him kept him from moving.

"Two!" Doof shouted.

The soldiers fired again.

Phineas felt intense stings on his front side. He closed his eyes and tried to will the pain away.

"Three!"

The soldiers fired again.

As Phineas was trying to will away the pain from the previous shots, six more projectiles impacted against his stomach, chest, and arms. His head lurched up, and he clenched his teeth even harder. He fought back the urge to scream.

(...,,,...,,)

* * *

The entire crowd watched as Phineas was fired upon.

Candace grasped Jeremy's hand when Phineas received the first round of shots. As the rounds continued, Candace gripped his hand even tighter. She fought back her urge to cry, and fought back against her anger quickly rising. Stacy noticed this, and walked over to Candace. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Buford, Django, and Baljeet watched as Phineas was shot. Buford winced at the sight, Django removed his hat, and Baljeet covered his mouth. With every shot, Buford and Django felt a piece of their hearts slashed as they watched.

Isabella, however, wanted to rush to Phineas and help him, but she couldn't get in the way of the law. Tears silently poured out of her eyes. She turned to Adyson, and cried on her shoulder. Adyson let her cry on her shoulder. As Adyson watched Phineas get shot, she had to wipe her eyes with her free hand. Then Gretchen, on her other side, was burying her head into her other arm.

Adyson now had two girls on her shoulders, one crying, and the other trying not to see what was happening. Adyson just sighed, and comforted the girls.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

"Four!"

Phineas was pelted with the six projectiles. More paint smashed across his shoulders, and the BB's struck his ribs.

"Five!"

Phineas felt the six projectiles strike again, doubling the pain even more.

"Six!"

The last six projectiles smacked and splattered across Phineas's chest.

Although Doofenshmirtz's words rang thought the town, they seemed to be miles away to Phineas.

The soldiers lowered their M107.5's and held them across their chests. If the soldiers had any feelings against what they just did, they didn't even show it.

"The 6-Shots are over." Doofenshmirtz proclaimed hastily. He motioned the soldiers back to the wagon that Norm was pulling. The soldiers marched back to the wagon, leaving Phineas still tied to the post.

Monogram and Doofenshmirtz slowly walked towards Phineas, who was on the verge of passing out. Monogram placed his hands in front of Phineas as Doof took out a pocket knife and maneuvered around to the back of Phineas.

Doofenshmirtz sliced the rope around Phineas's wrists. Phineas's arms fell forward, along with himself. Monogram caught the boy as he fell forward.

Monogram carefully laid Phineas on the sandy worn ground. He examined the marks on Phineas's front. He winced from what he saw. Doof also saw this, and held a grim expression. A moment of silenced filled the air, only to be broken from the murmur of the crowd, and Phineas's hoarse breathing. Monogram reached for something in his pocket, but checked his motion. He wasn't aloud to do what he wanted to do.

"By the law, the people may decide what to do with him." Doofenshmirtz said, ending the 6-Shots Trial.

Usually, the criminal would endure the 6-Shots, then the marshals would hand over the criminal to the people, so they could do their own punishment to the criminal. In this case, however, both Doofenshmirtz and Monogram knew that no other punishment was going to happen to Phineas.

Monogram stood up, and the two marshals walked over to the crowd. They climbed over the fence, and continued to walk towards the wagon. The crowd cleared a path for them to walk. As they passed, Monogram saw a girl in a pink dress crying on another girl's shoulder.

Monogram stopped and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny round container, and tapped on the girl's shoulder. She pulled away from the girl's shoulder, and stared at the tiny container in Monogram's hand.

"Put this on his wounds." Monogram said quietly.

Isabella hesitantly took the container, and looked up at the marshal, whose expression said everything he was feeling. She gave a nod, and Monogram smiled grimly.

The two marshals continued their walk to their horses. Doofenshmirtz and Monogram mounted their horses, and rode over to where Norm was.

"CAN WE GO NOW?" asked Norm, holding the wagon handles in his hands.

"Yes, yes we can." Doof said.

Norm started forward and pulled the wagon filled with soldiers, flanked by Monogram and Doofenshmirtz. They slowly rode out of Dandelion, and rode into the East, and didn't look back at the city.

"I'm going to do something about these laws." Doofenshmirtz stated.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Monogram.

"I don't know, but somehow I will." Doof declared.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

As the marshals, soldiers, and Norm went out of the city, the crowd had already rushed over to where Phineas was. Candace was cradling Phineas's head in her lap. Buford and Django stood on both sides of Phineas. Isabella was carefully shaking Phineas's right arm, avoiding to touch his wounds.

"Phineas, are you ok?" Isabella asked, almost choking on her tears. Phineas didn't respond.

"Phineas!"

This time, Phineas stirred, and shifted his head in Candace's lap towards Isabella.

"What I miss?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Phineas, are you ok?" asked Candace, worried for her brother. Phineas coughed.

"Just sore." he replied. Phineas tried to rise, but the intense sting marks on his top half kept him from moving. So he just laid against the hard ground, and rested his head in Candace's lap.

"We need to get him inside somewhere." Gretchen said to them. Everyone agreed.

"Alright! Everyone give him some space!" Buford ordered to the crowd. The kids backed up five steps from Phineas, all except for Django, Candace, Buford, and Isabella.

Buford got down and slid his hands under Phineas's legs and back. Carefully, he lifted Phineas up, and held him in his arms.

"Ok, now what?" asked Buford.

"The Mallet Inn is a down the street, but Phineas needs a bed now," Django said, "the Jail doesn't have a comfy place though, so where are we going to put him?"

Isabella had an idea.

"Guys, my house, now." she said, and started to her house, which was across the street from the corral. The rest of them followed her.

(...,,,,...,,)

* * *

**LATER...**

Phineas rested on the bed with purple sheets over his body, and up to his neck. His eyes were closed, and he had passed out an hour ago.

The door directly to the side of the bed slowly creaked open. Light from the outside peered into the dark room, over objects in its path, and over Phineas's closed eyelids.

A part of a face stared through the crack, and the eye focused on Phineas.

Silently, the figure on the other side of the door closed the door with a loud creak.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Django turned away from the door, and headed down the dark hallway. As he walked down the hall, the spurs on his boots jingled with every step. He rounded a corner on his right, and light shined into his face. There, he saw the rest of the group still lounging around.

"He's still out." Django reported back.

Isabella, who sat on the couch, sighed and her head drooped over her shoulders.

Django returned to his spot nearby the bookcase. Across the room, Buford slump on the wall, with his cowboy hat tilted over his eyes.

Sitting next to Isabella, Candace put her arm around Isabella's shoulders, and pulled her into a comforting hold.

Adyson was sitting across from them, fingers locked together and her arms rested over her knees. Jeremy was standing next to the window, staring out through the glass. The dark clouds in the distance had already covered Dandelion, it was only a matter of time before rain started to pour.

"Grrrggrrggrrr."

Everyone, except Buford, turned and found Perry entering the room.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Jeremy said, and returned his attention outside.

"I still can't believe he wanted the 6-Shots." Adyson commented.

"Either that or Prison." Jeremy added.

"I can't see Phineas in Prison though, I just can't!" Candace stated.

"I hope he is ok." Isabella said.

"The doctor said he will recover," Adyson assured her, "plus that was the eighth time you worried about him."

"I can't help it Adyson. I care for him."

"Well, he also cares for you, and he wouldn't want you to be worrying your pretty head off about him." Adyson said, leaning back in the chair.

"Phineas has been shot before ya know." Django said, trying to help Isabella stop worrying about Phineas.

"Has he ever been shot 36 times straight with both paintballs and BB's?" asked Isabella, looking at Django.

"Heck, maybe more...it's just that he never had 36 shots in a row." Django replied.

It suddenly got quiet throughout the house. Then, a distant rumble echoed outside.

"We should probably go before it starts to pour." Buford said, pushing himself off the wall, and adjusting his cowboy hat.

Everyone stood and made their way to the front door. Isabella slowly pulled the door open by the round knob.

"Take good care of Phineas." Candace said, and gave her a hug. Isabella returned the hug and patted Candace on the back. Once Candace exited, Jeremy followed her.

"I'm gonna head over to the bar for a game of poker." Django said as he passed through the doorway.

"I call dealing first." Buford declared as he exited. Adyson looked at Buford, sighed, and shook her head.

"Have a nice evening Isabella." Adyson said as she left.

"Thanks." Isabella replied, and closed the door.

* * *

Almost immediately, she rushed down the hallway, and opened the door to the room Phineas was in. Immediately, the light from the hall filled the room, and dimly lit up the place. Phineas was still lying on her bed were they had left him. She rushed over to the side of the bed and knelt down next to him.

Isabella placed her head against the covers and silently begged that Phineas would make it.

As if her plead was answered, Phineas's body started to stir. Isabella raised her head and stared at Phineas's face. Slowly, his eyelids pried open half-an-inch.

"Phineas?"

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"At my house."

"What time is it?"

"About...7 P.M."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours."

Suddenly, water droplets started to patter against the window. Quite a few splashed against the metal pipes on the roof, causing it to make a soft kinking sound. A minute later, thunder rolled through the sky.

"I'm going to go change."

"Take your time." Phineas told her with a soft chuckle.

Isabella rose to her feet, and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled open the doors, and searched through the dresses, gowns, and other cloths she had.

Phineas turned his head slightly to see the cloths she had. His eyes spotted the only clothing he recognized. He saw a pair of jeans with chaps and leather vest hanging in the wardrobe, a pair of white cowgirl boots on the ground, and a white cowgirl hat resting on top of the wardrobe.

"Hmmm, it figures." he mumbled to himself as he returned his head to the original position in the pillow.

Isabella finally picked out something, and went off into the hallway. Although Phineas wanted to see what she was wearing when she came back, his body ached from the scars, and he felt drowsy in his head. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he drifted to sleep.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

**LATER...**

Isabella returned into the bedroom. She set her daily cloths over a chair, and walked over to a mirror stand. She wore a light-blue tank-top, and a light-blue short skirt.

"How do I look Phineas?" she asked him, checking herself out in the mirror. There wasn't any response.

"Phineas?" she asked again, turning around to face the bed. There, she saw Phineas sound asleep in the bed.

Isabella sighed, and walked over to a nearby table. She grabbed the tiny round container that Marshal Monogram had given her, and read the label.

'Healing Cream.' it read.

Isabella unscrewed the container, and opened the lid. She smelled the strong scent of the lotion as she opened it. She dipped her index finger into the lotion, and pulled it out. Isabella stood, and walked over to where Phineas was sleeping. She sat on the side of Phineas, and used her free hand to pull down the sheet over his body. As she pulled down the sheets, she saw the red scarsand purple-ish bruises dotted on his shoulders. She continued to pull the sheets down, and saw more of them on his chest, stomach, and arms. Gently, she placed her hand with the lotion on her finger on his chest, and slowly rubbed the lotion on his wounds.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Phineas dimly felt a trace of pain on his chest, and a cold substance on his chest. His eyes slowly opened, and met with Isabella's. Either he was hallucinating, or dreaming, but Isabella's eyes seemed to sparkle. Phineas managed to move his right arm, and placed his hand on top of Isabella's hand, which was on his chest. The two of them stared deeply into each others eyes, speechless. A feeling swelled inside the two of them, a feeling that neither of them couldn't describe. Suddenly, both seemed to act on instinct, and the next actions became hazy.

Isabella slowly leaned into Phineas, and Phineas raised his head towards her. Their lips met, and locked. Both of their lips tingled, along with an eletricfying sensational feeling. Both Phineas and Isabella pressed into the kiss, increasing the wonderful feeling. They both lost sense of the world around them, losing themselves in the feeling. Unfortunately, their lungs pleaded for air, and they broke from the kiss. They both were breathing deeply for air, and from the feeling.  
Almost a few seconds later, Isabella slammed her lips against Phineas's. Phineas was momentarily caught off guard, but he pressed into the kiss as well. As the two kissed, their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Isabella shifted her body so she wouldn't have to lean on her side; this position happen to be right on top of Phineas. Phineas moved his left hand, and placed it against her back. He pulled her against his body, and they continued to make out. Isabella slipped her hand behind Phineas's neck. As they continued to make out, they both felt their hormones start to act. A feeling washed over them as their tongues wrestled, and Phineas felt his heart pound within his chest. Even though his skin stung from the shots, Phineas ignored the pain, and kept pressing Isabella body against his.  
As they continued to make out, a moan escaped from Isabella's mouth. They continued to make out, engulfed by the feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was a feeling that couldn't be described.

Suddenly, Phineas felt the drowsiness over come his head, and fought hard against it. He felt his eyes slowly close, and his mind slip into a foggy state. Slowly, his head fell back into the pillow behind him, his arms slowly fell to his side, and his eyes slowly closed. Even though he started to enter a dream state, he still felt the sweet tingle on his lips from the kiss.

(...,,,..)

* * *

Isabella drew her head back from his. Phineas had fallen asleep. She sighed and caught her breath. True, she wanted to keep on going, but if they did, they would probably do something they would regret.  
The sounds of reality came back to her. Rain drops poured from the sky outside, and hit the ground with a loud subtle smack. The soft sound made Isabella sleepy. Carefully, she pulled the sheets over herself and Phineas, and rested her head on his chest.

"Oh Phineas..." she muttered sweetly just before she fell asleep on him. Just like Phineas, she too felt the tingle on her lips.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE BAR...**

As the rain poured down from the sky, everyone in Dandelion was inside. All except for some one, or some animal. Just outside of the bar, on the covered patio, Perry sat on a stool, deep in thought. He could hear the sounds from inside the bar, a poker game was in play.

Perry sighed and took off his fedora. He reached inside and dug around. His hand grasped something, and he pulled out a carrot. He tossed it aside, and kept on digging in his hat. He pulled out a HK FP6 Shotgun. With an irritated expression, he set the shotgun against the building, and dug into his fedora again. Perry's fingers touched two thin objects. He grabbed them and pulled them out.

Perry examined the two pictures in his hand. He had to show this to the sheriff, but he would expose his identity if he did. He had to get someone to show the pictures. In order to prove evidence, he had to present it himself, and that he couldn't do. He had to get someone to present the evidence, and they had to keep his identity a secret, but who?

A lightning bolt split the sky, followed by an explosion of thunder. Perry narrowed his eyes. He did know someone.

Perry slid off the stool, and landed on his webbed feet. He placed the pictures back in his fedora, and slipped his fedora back on. Grimly, he walked out of the patio's cover, and rain pelted against his fur. He shrugged off the rain, and headed for the Mail Office, which was now closed. He had to make a call to an old...frenemy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Well, I had to re-type half of this chapter, cause the freakin Fanfiction story file thing didn't save it.

Anyways, expect the next update in...two weeks minimum?  
Oh, the Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction Archive has reached 1000 stories!  
Celebration! I would like to thank all of the authors who have contributed to the Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction Archive.

If you would like to leave a review: Thanks for reading and reviewing (R&R)  
If you are just reading: Thanks for reading.

From, Comment person

P.S. This is not the end of the story!


	11. The Return of Ferb Fletcher

Dear reader, you have read this far up to the story, and I thank you for reading my story up to this point. I hope this story has been satisfying. Enough with this note now, enjoy the next chapter to The Wild West.

( {}.O )

* * *

**THE RETURN OF FERB FLETCHER**

**In the town of Greenville...**

The Green Herb Bar was packed with kids. Some of them were local residents, others were members to a gang, and some were bounty hunters.

Out of the mixed crowd, only one was a true mercenary.

The young boy was seated in a reserved booth in the back. The dim candle light flickered, moving the boy's shadow across the wall.

The boy wore a black cowboy hat over his head, covering his eyes. He had a variety of weapons strapped to him. He had put his legs up on the other seat, and to everyone else, it looked like he was sleeping.

At the Bar's saloon doors, a cowgirl entered. She scanned the seats and booths in the room, and spotted the boy.

Slowly she made her way over to him. Her boots thudded against the wooden floor. In truth, she kept her hand close to her M9 sidearm, just incase.

She was about a meter away, when the boy's arm flashed out towards her, and pointed his own M9 at her. She was frozen in her place, frozen from surprise.

Everyone in the bar adjusted their glances towards the boy and the girl. The girl was still frozen, and the boy kept his M9 leveled at her. Some kids were stunned, and some were waiting eagerly for him to pull the trigger. Some kids drew their own weapons, and aimed it at the boy.

After what seemed like a very long pause in time, the boy folded his arm back, and withdrew the M9. The girl sighed in relief. After a while, everyone returned their attention to something else.

The boy raised his head, and his eyes shown from underneath the rim of his cowboy hat.

"If I was here to arrest you, I would have done it already." the girl sheriff said, putting her hands on her hips.

The boy just gave a short exhale through his nose. The girl had an irritated expression on her face.

"Knock off the silent treatment already." she demanded.

"What is it?" the boy demanded in a British accent. His voice caught her off guard. She had never heard his voice until now, and she had to admit, it was quite attractive. The girl pushed aside her feelings, and focused on the matter at hand.

"There is a call for you, Ferb." she told him.

Ferb slid his M9 into his holster around his waist, and stepped out of the booth. He stood at his full height, which was several inches taller than her. Ferb just walked right past her, and headed for the Green Herb Bar's exit. The girl quickly followed him out.

The two walked over towards the Sheriff's building, the only place with a phone. Ferb knew that the girl was following him, but he didn't care at all. The girl, on the other hand, had a feeling that Ferb would suddenly spin around, and shoot her on spot.

As they walked in the dirt street, everyone eyed Ferb as he walked. Whenever Ferb was seen, it meant trouble. Even with a sheriff following him, that still didn't ease the watchers.

Ferb entered the building, and walked over towards the phone hanging on the wall.

The kids inside the building focused their attention on him as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

Although she couldn't make out what was said on the phone, she could have sworn that there was a chitter on the other line.

Ferb immediately hung up the phone, and made his way out of the building. He exited the building, with the sheriff right behind him.

"You know Ferb, you are lucky I haven't arrested you yet." the girl told him. Ferb suddenly swirled around, and the M9 muzzle rested in between her eyes. Again, she was stunned and froze on spot. Several by-standers gasped at what they saw.

Ferb stared into her eyes, and then gave her a narrowed glare. She figured out the message, and gulped. Shakily, she gave a short nod.

Ferb slid his M9 back into the holster around his bandolier, and turned his back on her. He drew his fingers to his mouth, and whistled. A black stallion rode out from the nearby stables, and trotted towards Ferb. The horse stopped in front of Ferb, and he mounted his horse. The girl was amazed at what Ferb had just done, and stood their speechless.

Ferb turned his horse eastward, and started his way. The sheriff girl watched as Ferb rode off, heading east. In the distance, a storm raged in the East sky, and Ferb was riding straight for it.

({}.{})

* * *

**On the Outskirts of Dandelion...**

It was now night time. The night sky was filled with grey clouds, blocking out the stars and the moon from sight.

On top of a rock, Perry the Platypus was sitting. He adjusted his fedora, and slid off his cowboy boots. Truth, he didn't like wearing them on his webbed feet.

He suddenly heard the gallop of a horse in the distance. He turned to his right, and saw the light of a lantern glow in the darkness. Perry could see the face of the figure, and the black horse that he rode on.

Perry's eyes narrowed at the sight of his old frenemy's arrival.

Ferb pulled back on the reigns, and his black horse raised its two front legs in the air, and neighed. The hooves slammed down on the ground, and Ferb dismounted his horse. He took the lantern off of his horse, and held it up to shine some light around them.

"Grrggrrrggrrr." Perry chittered with a despising tone.

Ferb only gave a small grin. A second later, his face turned straight, and he glared at Perry.

Perry took off his hat, and reached inside. Perry pulled out a newspaper, and tossed it to Ferb.

Ferb caught the newspaper, and placed the lantern on the saddle of his horse. The candle light revealed the newspaper writings in the dark, and Ferb read what it said.

_Phineas Flynn, a member of the Valiant Three. This young boy was in Dandelion, and raided the town. For unknown reasons, he stayed in Dandelion, hoping not to be found. Marshal Monogram, and Marshal Doofenshmirtz arrived in Dandelion the next day, and arrested Phineas Flynn._

Ferb raised an eyebrow, and continued to read.

_Phineas Flynn then was founded guilty for his high level crimes, and was issued the 6-Shots later that day._

Ferb raised both of his eyebrows in surprise.

_Marshal Monogram and Marshal Doofenshmirtz had nothing to say on the matter. They did warn anyone else who would commit a high-level crime would suffer the same punishment. Thus, justice is served to Phineas Flynn. No one can hide from the law._

Ferb examined the picture of his step-brother in the newspaper. He folded the paper, and glanced at Perry with a questioning look.

Perry pulled out two photos, and handed them to Ferb. Ferb's fingers closed around the pictures, and he examined them as well.

The first picture was of a huge boy carrying a vault. He had similar features to Ferb, but was more rounded on his body.

The second picture was of a pointy headed boy carrying a bag full of stuff. Ferb examined closely, and realized that this wasn't his step-brother. His step-brother had a more pointy face, and this boy only had a pointy nose, and nothing else.

Ferb glanced back at Phineas's picture, and back at the boy's picture. He read over the last line in the paragraph, and gave a disgusted look.

"I hate the media." Ferb muttered, and handed back the newspaper to Perry. Perry received the paper, and placed it back in his fedora. Ferb held on to the two pictures though, and tucked them inside his leather vest's pocket.

Ferb gave Perry a nod, and Perry gave a grim smile in return.

"Expect me around noon." Ferb said, and mounted his horse. Perry watched as he rode off into the night. His lantern light became a tiny spec of yellow light in the darkness. Perry turned back towards the town lights of Dandelion, and headed back through the darkness.

(_O.O_)

* * *

**IN THE MORNING...**

Phineas stirred from his sleep, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the white ceiling above him. As he breathed, he felt his chest expand and shrink with every fresh breath of air he took. Even though he felt a few bruises and stings, he ignored them again. He inhaled through his nose, and his sense sniffed a strong perfume smell. He shifted his head forward, and pushed himself up, and then felt more weight on his body. Phineas's eyes fell upon a head with long, raven-black hair.

Phineas's mind clicked and remembered what he did last night, and suddenly knew who was sleeping on his chest.

Isabella was fast asleep on top of Phineas, resting her head on his bare muscular chest.

'Wow, either I'm strong, or she's light.' Phineas mentally told himself, since he couldn't even feel any different when his chest expanded with air, slowly causing Isabella's head to ride along with it. Phineas pulled out his hand, and gently brushed aside some hair from Isabella's face.

As he did this, Isabella's head snuggled more into Phineas's warm skin. Phineas just smiled, and laid his head back down against his pillow.

As Phineas recalled the events that happened the prior night, he remembered how beautiful Isabella's face was when she was trying to put that healing cream on.

'Then...something happened...' Phineas thought to himself, 'I felt like I was being controlled by something deep inside me. It was a warm, fuzzy, melting feeling.'

As he tried to figure this out, his memory also crossed what Isabella and he did.

'We had our first kiss...' he thought with a smile.

'Well, it was actually a make out session...' he reasoned, and his smile grew bigger.

'What a way to have a first kiss.' his mind mentally laughed.

Suddenly, Isabella started to stir. Phineas glanced at her as she rose her head up, and her eyes adjusted to the sight of reality. The sun rays from outside shined through the glass, and glowed on Isabella's face, revealing her soft skin. Her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her eyes that dazzled in the sun.

Isabella squinted from the light, and then turned her gaze toward Phineas's. A tiny grin formed on her lips.

"Watcha doin?" she asked sweetly. She leaned forward, and gave a tiny peck on the tip of Phineas's pointy nose.

"Letting you rest of my chest." Phineas replied with a smile. Isabella suddenly pushed herself up, and was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Slowly, Phineas eased himself up, and sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry, I almost forgot about your wounds." Isabella told him with a sad tone. Her head was hanging down from her shoulders.

Phineas glanced at his chest, which was still covered in red marks and bruises.

"Don't worry about it." Phineas assured her, and pushed himself up.

Phineas stood up, and started to search for his shirt.

"Isabella, have you seen my cloths?" he asked her, searching for them.

"Maybe..." she said with a playful voice.

"If you find any, just let me know." Phineas said. Although Phineas couldn't see her face, Isabella was slightly upset. She was enjoying seeing Phineas without his shirt.

Phineas slid his cowboy boots on, and grabbed his belt on a nearby chair. As he slipped his belt around the belt loops, he spotted his shirt on a table.

Isabella glanced over to her right, and spotted his cowboy hat hanging on the tip of a wardrobe.

Having an idea, she dashed and ran over to his cowboy hat, and plucked it from its spot. Phineas slipped on a red collarless shirt, and wore his leather vest.

"Ooohhh Phineas." Isabella called out behind him with a playful tone.

Phineas turned, and saw Isabella standing across the room, wearing his cowboy hat. Phineas was able to get a full glimpse at what Isabella was wearing. Her short skirt was only several inches down her slender legs, and the light blue tank top she wore made Phineas's heart race. He felt a strange urge in his body, but pushed the feeling aside.

"Nice hat Isabella." Phineas complimented her, and moved towards her to retrieve it. As he was closer, Isabella made a run for it. Phineas reached after her, but she had already ran out of the room.

"Come and get me!" she called back as she ran, taking his cowboy hat with her. Phineas grinned, and chased after her through the house.

(...,,,,...,,,,)

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Buford was taking a nap under the shaded porch of the bar. His hat was tipped down, covering his eyes.

Adyson happened to pass by, and noticed him sleeping on the bench. Her first instinct was to pounce on him, but she quickly dismissed that instinct. She thought about waking him up, but decided to let him nap in peace. She sighed, and walked into the bar.

Inside the bar, several girls and two boys were sitting at a table. Adyson made her way over to them. She knew the two boys: Django and Baljeet. The girls were: Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Milly, and Ginger.

"Morning Adyson." Katie greeted her as she pulled up a chair.

"Morning Katie." Adyson replied with a yawn. Baljeet slid a cup of coffee towards Adyson, which slid to a halt in front of her.

"Thanks." Adyson said, tossing him two quarters. Baljeet caught the coins in mid-air.

"So how's Phineas, Adyson?" Django asked her.

"How would I know? The last time I saw him he was at Isabella's." Adyson said, sipping her hot coffee.

"Those two are together, right?" asked Milly.

"Yep." Adyson replied.

"What about you and Buford?" asked Holly. Adyson carefully set her cup of coffee on the wooden table, trying not to spill it.

"I don't really know." Adyson admitted, trying to think what Buford would consider her.

"Don't worry, you two will turn out fine," Django said, drinking his Coke, "you're the only girl who he has taking a liking to."

"True, but-"

"Plus he saved you from the fire, remember?"

"I know, I should be thankful for that."

"Plus you're the only one I have seen Buford put up with. Other girls he can't stand."

"Ok, Django, I see your point."

Django leaned back and smiled.

The saloon doors flew open. Everyone glanced at who was coming in. Ironically, it was Buford. As Buford made his way over to them, Adyson stood up and walked over to him. They met halfway, and both stood in front of each other.

"What? I miss anything?" Buford asked roughly, still a bit tired from his nap.

"Can I ask you something?" Adyson asked sweetly.

"Sure."

"In private?"

"Alright, Django come on." Buford said, and started out the way he came. Django sighed, shook his head, and got up from his seat. As he walked past Adyson, she gave him a slight punch in his arm.

Django rubbed his arm, and glanced at Adyson, who gave him a death look.

"Hey, if I don't come with him, I'm dead. If I do, you're going to kill me," Django reasoned with her, "so either way I'm dead."

Adyson gave him a disbelief expression.

"Whatever we say, you keep your mouth shut." Adyson grumbled as she walked outside. Django shrugged, and followed.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Buford was standing inside an alleyway, waiting for them. Soon, Django and Adyson rounded the corner, and came to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Buford asked Adyson.

"I sorta wanted us to talk...just the two of us?" Adyson suggested. Django would have gladly agreed, but Buford wanted him here.

"Nah, whatever we talk about stays between us." Buford stated. In truth, everything that the Valiant Three talked about was never said to anyone else, unless of course it had to be told.

Adyson sighed.

"Fine, I wanted to talk to you about our relationship." she told him. Buford raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well...wait, are we in a relationship?" she asked, caught off guard from his response.

"It seems that we are, considering the past few days." Buford said. Adyson's mouth hung open, while Django just stood there and listened.

"Well, am I your...you know..." Adyson asked, trying to get Buford to realized what she was talking about.

"No, I don't know." Buford answered flatly. Adyson gave a growl of irritation.

"Am I your girl friend or not?" Adyson demanded, almost shouting. Django leaned against the alley's wall. Buford raised both of his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, if that's what you consider us then." he said.

Adyson was stunned.

"You're fine with it? Even though I am a bit girly?" she asked him.

"Now that you mention it...I can sorta put up the girly emotions, just not too much," Buford told her, "you hardly show any girly emotions around me anyways."

With that being said, Adyson drew her fist back, and brought it forward. Buford felt her punch him in the stomach. Although it didn't hurt as much as other beatings he had taken, it still hurt.

Buford leaned forward, holding his stomach. Just as he leaned forward, Adyson grabbed his head and crashed her lips onto his.

Django quickly turned his head the other way. Buford's eyes went huge.

Adyson kept her lips on Buford's for a few seconds, before she released him. Buford just stared at her in surprise.

"Well, since we are together now, I just had to do that." she said with a smile, and exited the ally.

Buford and Django watched her leave. She gave a glance back at Buford, before she rounded a corner, and disappeared from sight. After a few minutes, Buford and Django left the ally.

"Hey Django?" Buford asked his buddy as he walked.

"Yes?"

"What is this strange stunning feeling I feel on my lips?"

"I believe it is called a kiss."

* * *

Django and Buford rounded the corner of the building, and joined Adyson outside of the bar.

The three of them saw a familiar couple walking towards them down the street.

One was a triangle-shaped head boy wearing his cowboy cloths, and the other was a bowl-shaped girl wearing cowgirl cloths with sections of white.

The couple approached Django, Buford, and Adyson.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" asked Phineas.

"Nothing much, just enjoying the morning." Adyson said, leaning her head on Buford's shoulder. Buford just smiled.

"How you feeling Phineas?" Django asked, taking a seat on the bench.

"Well, it still hurts, but not as much as it did yesterday." Phineas said with a slight smile.

"How did Isabella treat you last night?" asked Adyson, almost knowing the answer already.

Phineas chuckled, and Isabella blushed. Phineas nervously started to scratch his ear.

"Uh...well...we kinda...umm..." Phineas stammered. His own cheeks started to turn as red as Isabella's. Django saw this and held back his laughter.

"Let me guess," Django spoke up, "you and Isabella kissed?"

Isabella just smiled, and Phineas gave a nervous laugh.

"We sorta did more than 'kiss'..." Phineas said, trying to fight his nervousness.

Everyone's eyes, minus Phineas and Isabella's, suddenly stared at them, jaws open wide. Isabella noticed this.

"We just made out. Anything wrong with that?" Isabella asked them.

"Oh...that's what he meant." Buford spoke his thought out loud. Django, Buford and Adyson were relieved.

"What did you think we did?" asked Phineas.

"Umm..." the three of them said in unison, now they felt nervous.

"We thought you did...more..." Buford spoke again, not afraid to say what he thought.

Isabella's eyes went huge, and so did her smile. It took Phineas a solid second to figure out what he meant.

"Come on guys! I'm only 10!" Phineas shot back at them. Buford and Django both had to agree with that.

The group felt an atmosphere of awkwardness surround them.

"Nice outfit Isabella, you haven't worn it in a while." Adyson said, breaking the awkwardness. Isabella glanced down at her cowgirl cloths. She wore white cowgirl boots, a white leather vest, a pink overall skirt, and a white undershirt.

"Thanks Adyson," Isabella said, dusting off her skirt, "Phineas helped me with it." Phineas just smiled sheepishly. Adyson's mouth dropped. Django was having a hard time holding back his laughter. Buford just raised an eyebrow.

"Grrgrrrgrrrgrrr."

Everyone glanced down, and looked at the semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of inaction.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Django said.

Perry was standing on four legs, and a belt around his waist.

"Well, before this gets any more awkward, I'm going inside." Django proclaimed, stood up, and walked back into the bar. Everyone followed him inside, including Perry.

As the kids talked among themselves, Perry was laying on the wooden plank floor.

Although Perry seemed to be calm, he was feeling extremely nervous. He kept his eye closely on a nearby clock on the wall, which showed 10:00 A.M.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

**LATER ON THAT DAY...**

Inside the Jail building, Phineas, Django, Buford, and Jeremy were lounging around the room.

"Hey Phineas? How did your sister look like when she was younger?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I can't quite remember really. It was six years ago. Why you ask?"

"Well, I just wish I knew her sooner." Jeremy replied with a smile.

"Wow, this place is full of love." Django muttered.

"Say, when are you going to get a girl Django?" asked Jeremy. Django shifted his position in his chair.

"I don't know. I guess when I find the right one."

"Ironic that Phineas said that, and he found it sooner." Buford stated.

"Yeah." Phineas replied. The room fell silent for a moment.

"I still can't believe you made out with Isabella..." Django muttered, "I mean I can believe it, just I didn't think it would happen now."

"You and Isabella made out?" Jeremy asked in surprise. Phineas gave a short nod with a smile.

"Nice, dude." Jeremy congratulated.

"Whatever we say in this room stays between us." Buford said. He pulled his hand out, and spit in his palm. Buford then offered it forward.

"Agreed?"

Phineas and Django both did the same thing, and put their hands in the middle. Jeremy slowly followed, not being use to the Valiant Three's promise seals.

After they did that, they pulled back their hands. The boys wiped their hands on their chaps, trying to get the spit off.

"Why do you guys do that?" Jeremy asked, wiping his hand.

"It's a promise seal. Whenever we do it, we have to keep our promise." Django explained.

"Oh, you guys must be very loyal."

"Well, we have been able to stick with each other all these years, so it figures." Phineas said.

As the boys continued their conversations, time slowly ticked away.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

**LATER...**

The long hand on the Town Clock slowly inched its way towards the 12 dial. Perry eyed the long hand as it moved, his two eyes never leaving it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the long hand made a final move, and rested on the 12 dial. The Church bell started to ring. The ringing echoed all over the place.

Perry slowly moved on his four legs, and turned his attention towards the West direction, where the wild western desert stretched across the land.

In the distance, the mirage of the heat made the land look like a reflection in an ocean. Perry squinted to see further into the land.

There, in the distance, a black object slowly grew bigger and bigger. The mirage made the object waver in the heat.

Perry watched as the object became a shape, and then the shape became a familiar figure.

'Right on time.' Perry thought to himself.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Ferb slowly made his way on his stallion, approaching the town of Dandelion again. It seemed like only yesterday he was here.

As he came closer to the town, he noticed the major changes to the place. A house was burned down to his right. Ferb continued into Dandelion, and noticed several buildings that were vandalized.

Although he could believe the damage done, he just couldn't believe the sight.

Several kids walking in the street were suddenly staring at him, with shocked expressions. Ferb felt their eyes stare down at him, but ignored the feeling.

As he dismounted his horse, he spotted a platypus sitting under some shade.

The platypus stared at him, and Ferb stared back. Both of them stared at each other for a long time, until Ferb broke their eye-lock. The platypus watched him head down the street, still weary about him.

More kids were filling the side of the streets, watching Ferb walk down towards the Jail building. They all started to whisper to each other, and watched Ferb.

Ferb suddenly stopped in the middle of the street, and the whispering ceased. Ferb turned his head right, and examined the kids. He then turned his head left, and did the same thing. Ferb made a made a snarling expression, tilted his black cowboy hat down, and continued to walk. The kids watched Ferb go.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

**IN THE JAIL...**

Phineas, Buford, Django, and Jeremy were still sitting around the room. Suddenly, they heard the sound of metal spurs jingle, and the crushing sound of boot on dirt. The sounds got closer and closer, until they became boots on wood. The figure outside walked on the front patio, and entered the building. Their eyes slowly turned to catch a glimpse of the person, and they immediately turned to shock.

Phineas jumped out of his chair, and reached for his Desert Eagle. Django stood and started to pull out his SPAS-12 shotgun. Buford started to draw his Volcanic Pistol. Jeremy reached for his LeMat revolver on the desk. As they all reacted, the character had already pointed a TF-16 at them.

A fraction of a second later, all the boys had their weapons drawn.

"What are you doing here Ferb?" Phineas asked in a dark tone.

Ferb kept his TF-16 raised, and reached in his leather vest. After he dug around in it, he pulled out a newspaper, and tossed it to Jeremy.

Jeremy caught the newspaper, and read the front page. The front page had a picture of Phineas on it, and about the crime that happened.

"Is that why you are here? To mock me?" Phineas demanded, anger rising in his voice. "You broke a promise you made just to come and mock me!"

Despite his urge to lash out of Phineas, Ferb instead reached into his leather jacket's pocket, and pulled out two pictures. Slowly he handed them to Sheriff Jeremy.

Jeremy examined the pictures, but with a confused expression. He glanced at the pictures, and then back at the newspaper.

"Wait a minute..." Jeremy muttered in realization.

"Let me see." Phineas said, and took the pictures. He too was confused at what he saw. Buford and Django kept their firearms pointed at Ferb. Ferb just turned to them, lowered his weapon, and gave a nod. Slowly, Buford and Django lowered their weapons, but still kept them aimed.

"Ferb, who are these guys?" Phineas asked.

"Thaddeus and Thor." Ferb explained. Phineas gave him a look.

"You have some explaining to do brother."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's note: I am sorry that this chapter is short, but I had to make it short this time. I just found out that my twitching MIGHT be caused by a tumor. I will have my head X-rayed some time, and I hope they don't find a tumor.

If they find a tumor, I will be treated with medical treatments, and it will cause me to...make reading, writing, and typing difficult. When typing is difficult...the progress of stories slows almost to a halt. So let's all hope that I don't have a tumor!

Thanks for reading this short chapter, leave a review if you like, and expect an update after Phineas and Ferb Backstage is updated.


	12. Revenge or Justice?

Author's note: I have gotten my X-Ray scan, along with 3 freaking injections! I am now waiting for results. In a few days, I will find out if I have a tumor or not. Until then, enjoy the story!

(X...IX...VIII...)

* * *

**REVENGE OR JUSTICE?**

The crowd of kids gathered out front of the Jail. Isabella pushed her way through the crowd, and finally made it to the front. She found herself between Holly and Gretchen.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ferb has returned." Holly filled her in.

"I thought he promised never to return." Isabella recalled.

"Well, it seems that he broken his promise for a reason." Gretchen figured.

"There hasn't been any gun fire, so I am guessing things are going well." a voice added. The girls glanced left, and saw Candace and Stacy standing beside them. The crowd was murmuring, waiting for something to happen inside the Jail.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Wait, how do you know about them?" Phineas asked his step-brother.

Ferb gave a frown.

"How much did they pay you?" asked Django.

Ferb thought about it for a moment, and counted his fingers. He held up his hand, four fingers.

"They paid you $40? For what?" asked Buford.

Ferb lifted his TF-16, and held it on his shoulders. Phineas, Django, and Buford held back their laughs.

"Ferb! How could you!" Phineas chuckled.

Ferb shrugged. Jeremy could only piece together what Phineas, Django, and Buford were saying, since he didn't understand Ferb's way of talking.

"You still haven't told us why you are here." Jeremy decided to say.

Ferb took the picture of Thaddeus off the desk, and held it up for them to see. He then tossed it back, slammed his fist into his other hand with a smack, and narrowed his eyes.

"So you want us to bring in Thaddeus?" Phineas figured. Ferb shook his head, and repeated his motion again. This time, he smashed his fist into hand harder.

"You want me to get revenge?"

Ferb gave a nod.

"I don't know Ferb, are you sure?"

"Heck, I would!" Buford cut in, "He framed you. You should get him back."

"Well, if you can bring him in, I guess you could call it justice." Jeremy reasoned.

"It's hard to tell the difference." Django muttered. Everyone had to agree with him.

Ferb gave a questioning look at Phineas.

Phineas sighed. Ferb figured that Phineas found something on the floor fascinating, since he kept his focus on the floor.

"Well?" Ferb finally asked.

Phineas glanced up. His expression had turned serious. He glanced at Ferb, then passed his eyes over Django, Buford, and then Jeremy.

"Well, do you know where they are?" asked Phineas. Ferb pushed himself up from his seat, and walked over to the table. He brushed his arm across the surface, brushing the items off to the ground. Jeremy looked a bit upset at this, but knew there was probably a good explanation.

Ferb reached into his leather vest, and pulled out a worn-out map. He placed it on the table, and rolled out the edges of the map. The boys gathered around the map, and examined its contents. Although the ink was faded, they could decipher the images and words.

In the far right corner of the piece of paper, a circle next to a line that ran down the paper next to the paper's edge. Inside the circle, tiny words were written. Phineas squinted to read the words.

"Is that Dock City?" asked Phineas. Ferb gave a short nod. Phineas noticed that the map had other circles drawn out on them.

"Hey look, it's Dandelion." Django said, pointing to a circle drawn near the center.

"What kind of writing is this?" Buford asked.

"It's called a map." Ferb replied flatly.

"I'm impressed Ferb, you made a map of the entire place," Jeremy said as he scanned the map with his eyes, "what do all the colored areas represent?"

"Gang territory." Ferb told him. Jeremy was speechless. Right in front of him, the map which told the location of every criminal area in the land. His eyes quickly focused on the small circle that represented Dandelion. He quickly examined the area around it, which was blank. Jeremy let out a sigh of relief.

Ferb tapped on Thor's picture that rested on the table, then tapped on an area full of jagged lines. It was colored in with a brown pencil. It was on the far north side of the map, far away from Dandelion.

"So, they are hiding in the Canyon Maze?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave a nod. Jeremy sucked in air through his clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid I can't go out of the county," Jeremy stated, "and there is no law in that county."

"So, we are going to be in a no-government land?" Django asked. Ferb smiled just thinking about it. Jeremy noticed the crowd was still outside.

"I better go deal with the town." he said, and walked out of the Jail, leaving the four boys to plan.

"So how long do you think it will take us?" Phineas asked. Ferb held up two fingers.

"Well, it's shorter than our trip to the Rio Grande." Buford said. Ferb glanced up confused.

"What? We had to go there for a weapon deal. Got a customized SPAS-12." Buford added.

Ferb just looked away.

"Of course you would Ferb." Phineas said with anger in his voice. Ferb just glared at him, and blinked. Phineas held his expression.

"So we are worth a Gatling Gun?" Phineas demanded. Buford and Django felt anger towards Ferb, but knew they should stay out of the brothers' fight.

Ferb saluted to Phineas, and gave a short grin.

"Still, we are worth more than a Gatling gun, even if it is the only one not owned by the military!" Phineas said, the anger rising in his voice, and expression.

Ferb glared at him, and gave a snort through his nose. Phineas's expression wavered, but he somehow maintained his expression.

"At least I didn't leave you with them." Ferb finally said. Phineas, Buford, and Django fell silent upon hearing this. Ferb stared at each of them with his unchanging face.

"The past is past," Django ordered, breaking the solid tension in the room, "we need to get ready. We leave at sunset."

Even though Django wasn't the one to give commands, everyone had to agree with him.

( VII...VI...V...)

* * *

Phineas opened his closet, and shifted through his clothing hanging inside.

"So, when are you going to be back?" a voice asked behind him.

"I guess in a week." Phineas replied, already knowing who it was.

"Are you sure Ferb is telling the truth?"

"Why else would he return?" Phineas answered her question, and picked out an orange shirt. He closed the closet doors, spun around, and walked over to get his belt.

"Your scars are just about gone." Isabella said, watching him make his way across the room. She was sitting on his bed.

"Well, the body can survive many things." Phineas said, and slid his belt around his jeans. Isabella stood and made her way over to Phineas.  
Phineas met her face with a smile. She leaned up, and kissed his cheek.

"What if you don't make it back?" Isabella asked, trying her best to hide her worry.

"Don't worry, I will." Phineas said, and put his shirt on.

"Still, what if you don't?" Isabella asked again, "I'm just worried."  
"I will be fine, just take care of Perry while I'm gone." Phineas told her, and put his leather vest on.

Phineas walked over to the other side of the room, and picked up his guns. As he carried then out, he noticed Isabella still seemed worried.

"Don't worry Isabella, I will be fine, I promise you." he said. He stopped at the closed door.

"Uh, Isabella? Could you get the door?" Phineas asked, since his hands were full of guns. Isabella opened the door for him, and followed him out. The two went to the front patio of the Mallet Inn, and saw four stallions and a wagon waiting for them. Several people stood around them.

"Man, what took you so long Dinner Bell?" Buford asked him, taking the rifles from Phineas, and loading them into the back of the wagon.

"Well, I had to get ready." Phineas said, and fixed his cowboy hat.

"It only took us a few minutes!" Buford called out from the back of the wagon. Adyson was also there as well.  
"Yeah, cause I had to help get you dressed!" Adyson called back.

"Hey, I wanted to dress myself, I don't need a girl to dress me." Buford said, and came back to the front.

"Oh please, you look better this way." Adyson said, shrugging him off. Buford had a grim smile, and continued to load the supplies.

The rest of the group just watched in surprise. The couple just had a fight, and they are still together.

"I don't know how you two do it." Ferb muttered to them.

"It's called love Ferb." Phineas told him.

Ferb glanced at Isabella, then back at Phineas, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas replied proudly.

* * *

**IN THE BACK OF THE WAGON...**

Baljeet handed Buford a crate full of water bottles.

"Might as well help you in the best way I can." Baljeet said.

"Why can't you just come along? You have a sawed-off shotgun for a weapon." Buford asked, and placed the crate beside the other supplies.

"I have a bar to run!" Baljeet answered, thinking Buford already knew.

"Can't Ginger run it while you are gone?" Buford asked another question.

"Yeah, but it would be a hassle for her, it takes two people to work at the bar."

"Couldn't she get one of her friends to help her out?"

"I guess, but I am not going. I am a man of intellect, not violence."

"Intel-what?"

"Intellect."

"Again, what?"  
"Ugh! It is like I am talking to a monkey!"

"I don't smell that bad, do I?"

"Forget it!" Baljeet cried, and walked away.

"If I come back alive, can I have a free beer?" Buford called out to him.  
"Sure! Whatever!" Baljeet answered, still frustrated with Buford. Buford's expression lightened up at the thought of that.

* * *

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WAGON...**

"So Ferb, how was life by yourself?" Candace asked her step-brother mounted on his black horse.

"Well I-"

"Candace, have you seen Perry?" Jeremy asked, interrupting Ferb.

"Yeah, he's on the porch." Candace said. Ferb just stared in disbelief.

"I missed you Ferb." Candace told him. Ferb gave a short nod, and bent down on his saddle to hug his step-sister. The two hugged for a minute, before Ferb released her.

"Will you be able to visit after all of this is done?" she asked him. Ferb thought for a moment, and shrugged.

"Well, whatever happens, I love you as a sister loves her brother."

Ferb gave a confused expression.

"Oh, give me a break!" Candace muttered and crossed her arms. Ferb held back a laugh.

* * *

**ON THE PORCH...**

Phineas, Adyson, Jeremy, Stacy, Django, Gretchen, and Perry were on the porch.

"So are you sure you two are going to be fine?" Phineas asked Jeremy and Stacy.

"Oh yeah, we can handle anything else that happens." Stacy proclaimed, fixing her skirt.

"Don't worry Stacy, you look fine." Adyson said, a bit irritated that Stacy was mostly focused on her cloths.

"Are you sure? I think I should have worn a green skirt." Stacy said.

"Did you load our guns?" Django asked Jeremy.

"Yep, all your guns are loaded, along with the TF-16's I threw in there." Jeremy answered, glancing back at the wagon.

"Sweet! Thanks man." Django said, and started off. Before he stepped off the porch, he froze, and turned back to Jeremy.

"Ah, I almost forgot about this." Django muttered, and took out a card. He handed it to Jeremy, who examined the card.

"So that's where that Ace card went to." Jeremy said. He glanced down at Django with a grin. "You cheated."

"I was going to, but I decided not to," Django shrugged, "so I held on to the card until now."

"Well, good thing we only played for candy."

"Yeah, thanks for the guns Sheriff." Django said, and stepped off the porch.

* * *

( IV...III...)

"Are you sure I don't need to pay?" Phineas asked Gretchen again.

"No Phineas, I won't charge you for the time you are gone." Gretchen told him again.

"Ok, just making sure."

"Just go hunt them down already." Adyson said, wanting to get things moving.

"Alright then." Phineas chuckled. He kneeled over, and scratched Perry's head, and he purred.

"Take care of Perry." Phineas said, stood up, and started to walk to his horse.

A hand pressed against his chest, and held him for a moment. He glanced up, and found the owner of the hand.

"Hey, could you do me a favor Phineas?" Stacy asked him.

"Yeah sure."

"Shoot his head for me will ya?" Stacy requested with a smile.

"Sure." Phineas replied. Stacy lowered her arm, and Phineas continued his way.

(...II...I...)

* * *

Phineas, Buford, and Django mounted their horses. Ferb watched them as they mounted, patiently waiting. Isabella approached Phineas's horse.

"Come back soon." Isabella said to Phineas with her soft voice.

"We will." Phineas told her with a smile. Seeing her pleading eyes, Phineas dismounted his horse, and stood in front of Isabella. Before he could say something, Isabella pressed her soft lips against his.

Phineas gave into the kiss, and his arms slowly found a place around her hips. After what seemed like years, Isabella released herself from the kiss, and her eyes met Phineas's.

"Ah-hem." Ferb coughed, breaking the moment. With a smile, Phineas pulled away from Isabella, and mounted his horse again.

"Well, we better head out then." Django said, already looking to the northern horizon.

"Take care! Keep my little brothers out of trouble!" Candace told them.

"Alright guys," Phineas said, glancing around at his friends and step-brother. He felt an old feeling inside fill his heart. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Let's roll."

They started their horses forward, and the wagon bumped along behind them. Slowly, the four of them left the buildings of Dandelion. Phineas glanced back, and saw his friends, sister, and girl-friend waving. Phineas pulled off his hat, and waved it around in the air. He placed it back on his head.

"Yee-ha!" Buford cried out.

"Can't wait till we get there." Django said.

"This is just like old times." Phineas said, finally realizing the old feeling inside him.

Ferb gave a nod. The small posse continued northward, unto the horizon under a blue and orange sky. The red sun was setting in the west, casting long shadows everywhere.

Ferb let out a sigh, and glanced at Phineas.

"Well, what did you expect? She's my girl-friend." Phineas told his brother.

Ferb glanced at Buford, who noticed his look.

"I didn't expect myself to fall for a girl either!" Buford said.

"Say Ferb, have you found a girl yet?" Django asked. Ferb thought for a moment, then slowly shook his head.

"Well, neither I have," Django replied, "...yet."

Ferb stared at Phineas with narrowed eyes.

"Ferb, how else am I supposed to show that I love a girl?"

A small smile crept onto Ferb's face.

"Ferb!" Phineas chuckled, trying to hide his blush. "Don't you think I am a bit young for that?"

"No, no I don't." Ferb replied.

The four boys slowly rode across the dusty lands, heading for the northern lands. Two of them considered this the 'dealing of justice.' The other two called it 'getting revenge.'

No matter what they considered it, they all knew that Thaddeus was going to get it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Author's note: Well, I am sorry if this story sorta lacked details, but I wanted to put this chapter up fast...since I have a big idea for the Backstage story.

For those who are wondering, I have had my X-RAY scan, along with 3 extra injections (even though I have muscle, I have a layer of skin...so they couldn't find the red blood vain)

I have not gotten back the results yet. Once I do, I will post it up on my profile.

At this moment, I would like to personally wish Darkspine Sonic759 the best of luck to him. He is moving from the Phineas and Ferb Archive. He will be missed dearly by his friends. If he is reading this: We will miss you dude!

Expect the next update after the update in Backstage.

So enjoy life! Have fun! Do you freaking homework if you have any!

From, Comment person


	13. On The Trail

Author's note: Nothing new for now...besides I don't have a brain tumor! Nothing much...can't complain about life. Read and review! Enjoy the chapter to this Western tale.

Oh, I classified the history of the Phineas and Ferb FanFiction Archive. I still remember the time when the Archive was only 9 pages. 9 Pages! Anyways, I have classified as the following:

The Classics

Author Evolution (when authors started to put in more stories)

Age of Slashes (a lot of love stories of all kind)

Good Times

Time of the Holidays

Incompletion, In Progress (stories that are still not finished)

Rise of ze New Age

Story Interaction Era (which is Truth or Dare stories, or stories with authors messing around with the characters)

Don't get me wrong, I just summed it up from my perspective, and MY OPINION. **If you have any different opinions, just say so!** The Archive has many good stories, even in the recent times. Enough with this oversized Author's note!

({}.O)

* * *

**ON THE TRAIL**

The sun blazed down on the hot, arid, dusty landscape. Down below, a small band of figures slowly travelled across the wasteland, dotted with cactuses and small patches of shrubbery.

The four boys rode on their stallions. Behind them, a wagon full of guns, drinks, and camping supplies was being pulled by the horses.

Phineas wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his red bandana. As soon as he did this, he felt more sweat form on his skin. He glanced at his friends, who were also sweating as well.

"It's hot today." Phineas muttered as he titled his cowboy hat over his eyes. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Today's forecast is a heat wave over the West." Ferb stated, still staring straight ahead.

"What?" everyone, minus Ferb, asked in unison. Ferb just shrugged.

"So what is the plan?" Buford asked them.

"Simple, we go in, we shoot them, and then we leave." Phineas planned.

"What if they shoot back? Thaddeus and Thor aren't just going to let you shoot them." Django put in.

"Well, then if they flee, then we chase after them."

"I can't wait." Buford muttered with an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you going to do to them?" Ferb asked, curious about his step-brother's way of redemption.

Phineas felt anger towards Thaddeus rise inside him, but managed to cool it down.

"If we can, we take him in. Otherwise, we make him pay." Phineas figured grimly. Ferb just sighed.

The four continued northward, travelling on their invisible, long, dangerous trail. As the travelled, the sun slowly shifted its position, wind blew across the land.

In another perspective, a song started to play as the boys rode across the land.

_**Rollin Rollin Rollin**_

_**Rollin Rollin Rollin**_

_**Rollin Rollin Rollin**_

_**Rollin Rollin Rollin**_

_**RAW-HIIIDDDDEE!**_

Buford suddenly felt something strange in the air. He glanced around, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he shrugged it off, and focused ahead.

_**Rollin Rollin Rollin**_

_**Though the streets are swollen**_

_**Keep them doggies movin, rawhiiiide**_

_**Rain and wind and weather**_

_**Hell bent for leather**_

_**Wishing, my gal was by my siiiiidde**_

_**All the things I'm missin**_

_**Good fiddles, love and kissin**_

_**Are waiting at the end of, my ride**_

It was night time, and the boys had already set up camp. Around the campfire, the boys were taking turns sharing their stories. The stallions were resting silently, waiting for dawn, to start rolling again.

_**Move em on (head em up!)**_

_**Head em up (move em on!)**_

_**Move em on (head em up!) Rawhide!**_

_**Cut em out (ride em in)**__**  
Ride em in (cut em out)  
Cut em out **_

_**Ride em in Raaw-hiiiiiide**_

As the yellow sun rose over the jagged horizon, Django and Ferb packed up the camp, Buford packed up the supplies, and Phineas fed the stallions apples. After a good 10 minutes, the boys mounted their steeds, and started again on their journey. The song upped a beat, but since it was unheard, it went unnoticed.

_**Keep movin movin movin  
Though their disapprovin  
Keep them doggies moving, raw-hiiiide**_

_**Dont try to understand them,  
Just rope, throw and brand them  
Soon well be living high and w**__**iiiiiiide**_

_**My hearts calculating  
My true love will be waiting  
Be waiting at the end of**__**, my ride**_

It was noon time, and the wagon was still being pulled. In the back hold of the wagon, Phineas, Buford, and Ferb were sitting on some crates playing cards and drinking sodas. Meanwhile, Django was riding his stallion, sipping his warm coffee, and ushering the other stallions forward.

_**Move em up (head em up)  
Head em up (move em on)  
Move em on (head em up) Rawhide!**_

_**Cut em out (ride em in)  
Ride em in (cut em out)  
Cut em out **_

_**Ride em in, Raw-hiiiiiide!**_

_**Yah!**_

The sun was staring to set in the west again, and the boys still travelled on their long journey.

Bored, Ferb took out an acoustic guitar from the wagon, and started to strum a solo. Unknown to him, he was playing the exact tune of the song's acoustic guitar solo.

_**Move em on (head em up)  
Head em up (move em on)  
Move em on (head em up)  
Rawhide**__**!  
Cut em out (ride em in)  
Ride em in (cut em out)  
Cut em out **_

_**Ride em in, raw-hiiiiiiiide.**_

_**Rollin rollin rollin  
Rollin rollin rollin  
Yah!  
Rollin rollin rollin  
Rollin rollin rollin  
Yah!**_

_**Raaawwww-hiiiiiiiiiiiidddddeee! (Yah!)**_

_**Rawhide!**_

({}.{})

* * *

As the song ended, it was night time again, and the gang was camping out. The camp fire crackled quietly as it burned. Around the fire, tents were set up. Inside a tent, Buford was sleeping quietly on his mat, with his cowboy hat pulled over his face.

A tent beside Buford's, on the right, Django laid back on his mat, his head on a bag of beans, and his cowboy hat on his chest. He quietly let out a sigh, and continued to drift off in his sleep.

Right beside Django's tent, Phineas's tent was set up. Inside, Phineas was lying back on his mat.

Unlike his buddies, Phineas was having a hard time sleeping. He rolled on his left side again, but he couldn't fall asleep still. His mind felt thick, and he felt his eyes stare wide awake at the tent's cover above him.

He heard the sound of spurs jingle, and boots walking on gritty ground. Phineas pulled himself up, and slowly crawled out of his tent, leaving behind his mat, and cowboy hat.

When he got out, he stood up and felt a sharp ache in his back. He stretched out his arms and leaned back. A small crack came from behind, and the aching pain was relieved. Phineas let his arms drop to his sides, and glanced around.

At the horses, he could see Ferb's outline near the horses.

Phineas felt a feeling of anger mixed with betrayal, and a large amount of regret fill his chest. He slowly made his way over to Ferb, hoping he wasn't doing what he thought.

(_O.O_)

* * *

Ferb guided his horse away from the other horses and wagon. From the corner of his ear, he heard someone approach. His instincts made him start to reach for his revolver, but his mind checked that motion, and he covered it up by forming a fist in his hand. He knew who was behind him.

"Ferb? What are you doing?" Phineas's voice asked from behind. Ferb slowly turned around to face his step-brother, who was a few inches below his height.

Ferb stuck his index finger in the air, and spun it around.

"Recon? How do I know if you won't just leave us?" Phineas asked, still skeptical over Ferb's intentions.

Ferb hurled spit in his mouth, and spat it out. The spit flew down, and landed in the center of his palm. He offered his spit-covered hand out to Phineas, and gave him a questioning look.

Hesitantly, Phineas did the same thing. The two clasped hands, and gave one solid shake.

Both of them pulled their hands back, and wiped away the spit.

"So when will you be back?" Phineas asked, a bit curious.

Ferb mounted his black stallion, and took the reigns.

"When darkness dies." Ferb said. With that, Ferb pressed his boots against the side of the horse, and the black stallion moved forward. It started out trotting, until Ferb moved it in range of the wide-open, dark lands in the North. The silvery moonlight covered everything. Ferb wiped the reigns, and the black stallion shot forward.

Phineas watched him go into the distance. Even though he had given his promise, he still had his doubts.

Deciding to wait till morning, Phineas headed back to his tent, laid down on his mat, and started the process of trying-to-fall asleep again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

(\/\O.O/\/)

* * *

Author's note: This was a bit short.

The song was Rawhide, by the Blues Brothers...it's a classic.

Well, I would have completed this in a day or so, but I have homework...no studies, just application forms for High Schools. I wanted to get this chapter done for two reasons.

I didn't want to take too long with updates.

I have some new ideas for Backstage.

Oh, here is a little spoiler for whoever is reading this. There is going to be an OC in the rest of the story...and it's not my OC.

Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you want.

Good news, I don't have a brain tumor. Happy days.

Well, that pretty much ends this for now.


	14. Shadows In The Night

Author's note: It occurs to me, that later in the future, other authors will be able to produce other Western genre stories for the Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction Archive. So I am trying to update this story as much as I can, but I still have to juggle the work on Backstage as well. There is going to be an OC in this. Enjoy ze story!

* * *

**SHADOWS IN THE NIGHT**

Two boys were standing on a ledge, keeping watch on the section of the canyon. Both held AR-15 rifles in their hands. Even though they both wore different clothing, each had a black bandana on. One of the boys wore it around his forehead, the other around his neck.

"So how did you join this gang?" asked one of the boys.

"Well, I wondered out to here, and found this place, and this gang. The next thing I know, I am a part of it." explained the second boy, leaning against the stony wall of the ledge.

The moon bathed everything with the all too familiar silver light coating. Throughout the canyon, patches of campfires blazed along the sides, and on the ground.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat." the second boy stated, pushed himself up. He carefully moved closer to the steep side of the ledge, and dropped down. He landed on a ledge that stretched down to the ground, and started his way down.

"Alright then." the first boy muttered, and returned his attention elsewhere.

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes were beaming down on him. The owner of those eyes dropped silently behind the boy, and walked up to him.

Before the boy could even turn, the figure reached out, grabbed the area around the neck and shoulder, and gave a hard squeeze. The boy's world blacked out.

* * *

Ferb carefully laid the boy out on the ledge, cautious not to make him fall over the ledge.

He then jumped onto the other ledge the second boy had taken down, and crept quietly down the canyon, and avoided the light of the moon.

**MEANWHILE...**

Locker was sitting near the campfire, watching the sparks of the fire flare to life, then die down, over and over again.

Around the campfire, four other boys sat close.

"Well, I guess you found favor with Thaddeus and Thor." one of them spoke.

"I think just Thor, Phil." Locker corrected.

"Thaddeus doesn't give a crap about us." another boy spoke.

"That is so true," Phil said with a yawn, "as long as we follow orders, then we can do whatever we want."

"If zat is true, then why are we here?" a boy with a German accent questioned.

"Cause this is the only gang that accepts us." another boy answered softly, so quiet it was almost went unheard.

"Johnny boy, it is best if you speak up!" the German accented kid told him.

"My name is John." he muttered harshly.

"He's right though, this is the only gang that accepts us," another boy said, "the Whisk Gang won't let you in unless you are strong. We don't have the strength to be a bully. The EXO Gang only allows smart kids. And Dock City still has that Red-Blue-Green Gang War, and the many other thugs there."

"You summed it up a lot Lopez. You have any information about the gangs in Mexico?" Locker asked teasingly.

"Hey! I told you, even though I am half Mexican, and am also half White. I have no freak'n idea what goes on in Mexico." Lopez argued back.

"Alright then, don't have to get so defensive." Locker muttered, and poked the fire.

If the boys weren't so busy with their conversation, they would have seen the outline of Ferb's body in the shadows. Before they could get a chance, Ferb slipped past the campfire, and into the darkness.

(...,,,,...,,,)

* * *

Ferb left the little campfire, and continued his way towards his goal. He vaguely recalled something that would make his scouting mission much easier.

He came to a fork in the canyon, or more like a trident. Three canyon passages lay in front of him, the left skinny path, the wide right path, and the straight rocky ahead. Ferb now remembered which path to take, and he quietly took the left skinny canyon passage. As he moved through the canyon, he spotted a glowing light of a lantern up ahead, quickly approaching him, and illuminating the narrow area with its glow.

(...,,,,...,,,)

* * *

Rix followed behind his partner, Josh, who was holding the lamp in front of them. He was dragging his Ak-47 and the ground, which made a scrapping noise as he walked.

"Could you not do that? It's distracting." Josh asked, not even turning back to look at him.

"Well I can't help it. I'm bored!" Rix complained, and continued to drag it.

Josh growled, and turned to face Rix, now holding the lantern between them.

"Just do it." Josh growled at his partner. Rix just rolled his eyes, and held his Ak-47 on his shoulders.

"Why did I have to be paired with you?" Josh groaned, turned around, and kept walking forward. His light revealed the two close canyon-stone walls just several feet apart, giving narrow walking space. He resumed his patrol route, and started to leave behind Rix.

"I don't know; I hate the new buddy system." Rix stated, and followed right behind his partner.

As the two squeezed through the narrow passage of the canyon, they didn't even bother to look up. If they had, history would have changed forever.

({}.{})

Ferb felt his arm muscles shake, struggling to keep his hold between the two walls. Just about a meter below him, the two boys passed underneath him, and continued their original route. As soon as they squeezed their way out of the passage, Ferb brought his arms and legs in, and he slipped to the ground, still confined by the narrow space.

Ferb finally managed to get out of the narrow gap, and he entered another wide, but long canyon passage. Ferb silently made his way through the canyon, sticking to the shadows to avoid detection. As the passage curved left, the eerie glow of the moon light shined down into the canyon.

As Ferb's outline was traced by the light, his eyes caught two figures that made his instincts kick in.

Ferb's eyes focused above at the top of the canyon. Two boys were chatting among themselves. From the moonlight, he could tell that they were holding M60 machine guns.

Slowly, he edged his way against the canyon wall, hoping that they would not notice him.

His wish came true when he managed to get around the corner, and avoid any detection from the guards.

Now, he looked upon a small, log cabin. The glow of a lantern flickered inside the building, and two guards stood in front of the door.

Ignoring any more stealth, Ferb pushed himself off the sides, and walked forward, towards the cabin.

* * *

(_O.O_)

"Hey what time is it?" Tim asked his buddy.

"It is night time." Gordon replied with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tim replied with a flat tone. Crickets started to chirp in the distance.

"She's a beauty." Gordon muttered.

"You mean the prisoner?" Tim asked to be sure.

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?"

"I still can't believe we got her."

"Well, Drake said she fought back, and shot most of his group."

"Does Thaddeus know that we caught her?" Tim asked, turning to Gordon.

"I don't think so. But in the morning, he will be glad we finally caught her." Gordon replied, and turned to him.

Suddenly, the soft sound of boots could be heard in the silence, a sound that was very close.

Both Tim and Gordon turned, but it was already too late.

* * *

(\/\O.O/\/)

Both of Ferb's hands shot forward, and grabbed the back of the two boys' heads. Using a suddenly burst of strength, he shoved their heads together. There was a sickening smack. Ferb released his hold on their heads, and both of them stood with a dazed look. After a second, they both passed out, and fell to the dry grassy ground with a thud.

Ferb stepped forward, and opened the cabin's door, and entered. The place was still the same size, but tables and stuff had been moved around. He smelled the old pine scent of the logs that made up the cabin.

What really caught his attention was the muffled sounds of a girl struggling, and someone tied to a chair in the middle of the room with a woolen bag over her head.

Ferb walked over to the girl, who blindly struggled to get free.

He grabbed the bag over her head, and yanked it up.

A pair a light blue eyes locked with Ferb's dark eyes. Ferb glanced down, and summed her from bottom-up.

The girl wore had brown cowgirl boots on, with iron spurs. Her legs were tied to the chair's legs. She wore brown pants with leather hide chaps on, a yellow button-blouse, a leather chap vest, long blond, with a trace of brown, hair that grew past her shoulders, and she had duck-tape over her mouth. For some reason, her blue eyes sparkled to Ferb, but he ignored the feeling.

Both of their eyes continued to lock. Her eyes were filled with pleading to let her go, while Ferb's eyes held his un-phased, grim expression.

Ferb turned his attention to a table on his right, and walked over to the table with guns. As Ferb walked over to the table, the girl, still tied up, struggled some more, and was trying to say something through the duck tape.

Ferb picked up a .45 Colt revolver, examined it, and slid it into a holster with his other guns. Doing this seemed to tick off the girl even more, and she threw herself around, trying to get free.

Doing this made the chair she was tied to tilt, and she toppled over. Her face smudged against the wooden floor, and she let out a muffled groan.

Ferb held a P90 in his hand, and gave it a quick inspection. The girl saw him do this, and she glared at him. Ferb noticed her glare, and raised an eyebrow at her.

Ferb placed the P90 on his back holster, along with all the other rifles and guns he had. The girl let out a high-pitched muffled scream, and thrashed herself around, trying the break the chair.

Finally, Ferb had searched through the pile of weapons, and he turned his attention to a chest near the corner of the cabin. He walked over, and saw that the chest had a metal lock on it. He picked up the lock, and examined the key slot on the lock.

Ferb pulled out his Bowie knife, and stabbed the tip into the key slot. There was a sharp cracking noise. Ferb twisted the knife, and unlocked the lock.

He opened the chest, and found some cowboy clothing, candy, glasses of drinks, and a worn-out map. His hand quickly went for the map, and then he shut the trunk close. He then put the map in a safe place on him.

The girl was now screaming at the top of her lungs, but the tape around her mouth made it sound like soft-high-pitched cries.

Ferb walked over to the girl, and pushed the chair up straight, bringing her off the ground, and back into her original position. She immediately stopped squirming and hollering. She craned her neck around to get a glimpse at him.

Ferb walked around to the front of her, and stared into her eyes. The two locked eyes, and a silence settled in.

Then the girl said something, but Ferb couldn't translate what she said.

Ferb reached out and put his fingers on the tap, grasped the edges of it, and ripped it off.

The tape was pulled off her skin, and had attempted to pull off her lips. Fortunately, skin is flexible and strong, and her lips and skin stayed attached to her.

"Finally lad! It is about time!" she exclaimed with a voice with a little trace of British, and gasping for air to enter her mouth again. Ferb just gave her a look of disbelief, and she noticed.

"Well, have you had your mouth taped for several hours?" she questioned him.

Ferb slowly nodded his head. The girl's expression turned surprised.

"You have been taken hostage as well?" she asked him.

Ferb slowly shook his head.

"Then...how?" she asked.

"Duck tape is silver, silence is gold." Ferb answered with his British accented voice. This seemed to catch the girl off guard, but she regained her thoughts.

"Well then, do you have a name?" she asked.

Ferb nodded his head. An awkward quietness settled in.

"Well?" she demanded, expecting to get an answer.

Ferb just gave her a questioning look.

"Mine? Oh it is Emily. Emily Kinney." she introduced herself.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Nooo, I just walk into the Canyon Maze, and handed myself over to the gang." Emily told with a sour sarcastic tone. Despite the tone, Ferb found it sweet.

A small smile crept onto his face, and he walked over to a table. He pulled a blue cowgirl hat off the table, and examined the hat. His attention then focused back on Emily, who was watching him.

"Yes, that is my blue cowgirl hat." she answered his silent question.

Ferb walked over, and placed the hat on Emily's head. It had a thin neck-string on it.

Ferb glanced at the new look on Emily.

"Yes, I know." she replied, giving a little smile.

Ferb went over to another table with supplies, and grabbed something.

Emily's eyes widen as she saw what Ferb had in his hand: duck tape.

"Oh you better not!" she warned as he ripped off a piece of tape from the main roll. He walked over, and tried to pin the strip of tape on her mouth, but Emily kept moving her head to avoid it.

With an irritated growl, Ferb pushed the tape forward, and with a stroke of luck, the tape covered Emily's lips.

Emily groaned, and started to squirm again.

Ferb got down on one knee, and took out his Bowie knife again. He sliced the ropes that held Emily's leg to the chair.

As soon as the blade cut through the rope, her leg shot straight forward, and her cowgirl boot flew straight to Ferb's face.

His instincts kicked in, and his hand grasped her leg in a iron grip. Emily threw her leg around, trying to escape Ferb's grip, but no use.

"If you want to escape, hold still, and be quiet." Ferb calmly told her.

Emily groaned, and held still.

Ferb carefully lowered her leg down, and released his grip. He expected her to lash her leg out, but she didn't this time. He sliced the other rope around her other leg, again, she didn't lash out.

Ferb wasn't amazed, just surprised. Her skin was soft, but she had a rogue attitude.

Ferb put her legs together, and glanced back up at Emily. Her eyes were watching his every move. He couldn't tell if she had any anger in her eyes, or if she had any feelings against him. It was hard to tell, since her some how dazzled from the candle light.

He quickly wrapped a rope around her legs, and hogtied her legs together.

Emily just groaned.

Ferb carefully lifted her onto his shoulder. Emily had her arms tied behind her back, legs tied together, and her blue cowboy hat now hung down her back. Thanks to the little tiny neck line, her hat didn't fall off.

'You're going to pay...whoever you are!' Emily thought in her head as he carried her out of the cabin, and into the Canyon Maze, and back the way he originally came.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

({}.O)

Author's note: I am sorry if this seemed like it was rushed, because it was! Expect the update after Christmas, but not the following week of December 25, cause I will be in Vegas for a few days, and away from my computer.

Now I start work on the Christmas Special for Backstage. Hey, the sooner I can complete Backstage, the sooner I will have gain more time just to focus on just The Wild West, which will have a few more chapters until it is finished.

Happy Be-laded Thanksgiving everyone who reads this!

Leave a review if you want!

If you don't, thanks for reading!


	15. Calm Before the Storm

Author's note: I would like to take this time and thank Mattpwnsall for convincing me to add Emily Kinney to the story. I have actually started this first instead of the Christmas episode, cause since my mind is 'whacked', I often forget tiny details I need to put in.

Anyways, all credit for convincing me to add Emily Kinney goes to Mattpwnsall. Enjoy.

* * *

**Calm Before the Storm**

Another day was about to start as the sun rose over the terrain below. In the rays of light of the yellow-orange rising sun, the faint outline of a figure rode through the desert bathed in morning light. In truth, it was actually three characters: a boy, his horse, and a girl.

The boy carried numerous weapons and firearms on his cloths. The horse had the beauty and grace of a stallion, but also a hint of dark. And the girl had blond hair, cowgirl clothing, and she was hogtied and had been riding on the back of the horse for the last several hours.

Ferb saw a thin line of smoke in the distance, and continued in the direction of it. He felt his mind go groggy, his limbs go numb, and his eyes slowly closed. As soon as his eyelids closed, a shock of determined will and energy flashed throughout Ferb's entire body and mind, and his eyes snapped open. This wasn't the first time that this happened, it was happening ever since he left the Canyon Maze.

When his eyes could see the entire little campsite and Phineas, Django, and Buford waiting for him, he knew he was close to what he needed at the moment.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Phineas watched as Ferb returned. He felt bit of relieve in his heart that his step-brother came back. Weather it was relief for his safe return, or that he kept his part of the promise and didn't abandon them, Phineas couldn't tell. Before his mind tumbled into another quarrel, his eyes noticed someone hogtied and being carried on the back of the horse.

As Ferb dismounted, Django and Buford also spotted the figure that Ferb brought back.

"Who did ya bring back this time?" Buford flatly asked aloud, once again, speaking for the thoughts of the three of them.

Ferb just carefully pulled the figure off, hoisted the hogtied victim on his shoulder, and carried the figure to them. As he did, the three boys could see that the hogtied person was a girl from the long blond hair and deep blue eyes. Duck tape covered her lips, her wrists were tied together behind her, and a blue cowgirl hat hung around her neck. As Ferb carried her, she kept squirming, trying to get out of his grip. Ferb swung her around, and put her down on the rocky/dirt ground.

The girl twisted her head backwards to give a glare at Ferb. Then she said something, but due to the duck tape, her words came out all muffled. She then glanced up, and saw the three other boys in front of her. She let out a muffled groan.

Ferb pulled out his Bowie knife, got down on one knee, and started to cut the rope that bounded her legs. As soon as he did, he quickly sliced through the rope around her wrist. As he got back up, Emily quickly got to her feet, and turned back to Ferb. She ripped the tape off her mouth, and caught her breath.

As she was doing this, Ferb drawed a .45 Colt revolver in his belt, and held it by the metal part.

Emily turned back to Ferb. Before she could lash out at him, Ferb was offering her the revolver.

"Well at least you have a sense of respect." Emily said, snatching the revolver out of his hand. As she slid her revolver back into her holster on her belt, Ferb took out the P90, and offered it to her. Emily took back her weapon, in a bit more polite this time.

"Ferb, did you find anything?" Django asked.

'So his name is Ferb...where have I heard that before?' Emily wondered to herself as Ferb pulled out a map from his leather vest.

"If I may ask, who are you?" Phineas asked the girl.

"Oh, me? Emily Kinney," she introduced herself as she placed her blue cowgirl hat back on her head, "I'm a-"

"Ranger?" Django interrupted her. Emily felt a little bit of irritation, since he interrupted, but she was more focused on how he knew.

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"Well, we had some jobs with the Rangers a few times, and we got the names off all the Rangers. Plus we can see your badge." Phineas said.

"The Rangers helped you guys?" Emily asked them.

"More like we helped them." Django added.

"I find that highly unlikely." Emily flatly stated.

"If I recall, the Valiant Three were hired by Ranger John Kinney to help hunt down the Traven-Gollad gang." Phineas reasoned. A bunch of questions flooded Emily's mind all at once.

"You lads helped my dad?" she decided to ask first.

"Yep, he gave us $100 for helping," Django said.

"How long ago was this?" Emily asked.

"Two years, three months, and 22 days ago." Buford answered. Everyone stared at him. "What? I can keep track of time."

Phineas noticed Emily wasn't feeling right, and took a guess.

"Did he ever tell you that?" Phineas asked her. Emily glanced up, a bit surprised that he knew what was wrong. A grim smile came on to her face.

"No, he usually doesn't tell me anything."

"Wow, that's..." Phineas said, trying to find the right word to say.

"Not good." Ferb filled in for him. Emily turned to her right, and found Ferb standing silently standing next to her. She didn't even know he was there.

"Yeah." Phineas commented. There was a brief pause in the conversation.

Ferb stepped forward, made his way between Buford and Phineas, and entered his tent. As soon as he saw his mat, he turned and laid back on it. Another wave of numbness and drowsiness washed over his body. This time, Ferb didn't fight back, but just simply closed his eyes.

Everyone watched him until he was inside the tent.

"Wait, I though the Valiant Three only consisted of three members." Emily wondered.

"It does." Phineas said. Emily got a good look at Django, Buford, and Phineas, but then craned her head past Buford to see Ferb's tent.

"Then who is..."

"My mercenary step-brother." Phineas answered her. Django decided to change the topic.

"So why were you in the Canyon Maze anyways?" Django asked.

"I was trying to go after these criminals in my town, but they ran, and I followed," Emily started to explain, "I chased those Yanks across the desert, shot every one of them down. When I came upon the last lad, he fired his weapon, and knocked me off my horse.

"The next thing I know, I am inside a log cabin, sitting in a chair, legs tied to the chair, my wrist were tied behind me, tape on my mouth, and a bag over my head. I sat there tied up for hours, trying to call for help and trying to get free.

"At night, that's when your step-brother came. He grabbed some stuff, and my weapons. I guess he decided to take me along with him. The lad carried me out of the canyon, which was filled with more criminals than I have seen; put me on his horse, and then the lad rode through the night, until this morning."

"If this is story sharing time, let's head over to the campfire." Buford stated, and headed for the campfire in the middle of the little campground. Phineas and Django followed behind him, with Emily following them slowly.

({}.O)

* * *

The camp was now filled with five campers. Four of them sat or knelt around the extinguished campfire, sharing past adventures and recent news, while the fifth camper was inside his tent.

In the distant south, two riders crossed the desert via horseback.

The taller of the two had a bowl-shaped head, a white cowgirl hat, a pink cowgirl outfit, white cowgirl boots, and carried a single gun on her back. The other girl had a brown cowgirl hat on, blue overalls with an orange shirt on, brown cowgirl boots, and carried two guns on her back. They both rode side-to-side in the same direction, towards the campground.

(...,,,,...,,,,)

* * *

"...and that's how I became a Ranger." Emily concluded her story. She was sitting on the right of Django, across from Buford, and near Phineas's right side.

"Wow, I never knew you had to do that." Phineas remarked.

"Eh, it's much easier to be a bounty hunter." Buford put in, stretching his arms and laying his back on the mat behind him.

"True, but being a Ranger has advantages." Emily said.

"If you're a Ranger, you have to keep to the law and duty, and always watch out for crime and such. You can make more as a bounty hunter or a mercenary." Django explained, drinking his glass bottle of water.

"I'll never understand you Yanks and the 'American Way'." Emily said with a sigh.

"It's how we make a living." Phineas told her. He stood up to stretch out the kinks in his muscles.

"Phineas!" an all too familiar voice called out beside him. Phineas immediately froze, and glanced to his right. As soon as he did, Phineas found himself knocked to the ground. He finally got a glance at who was on top of him.

"Isabella! How did you-mppph!" Phineas's question was cut off by Isabella's lips on his.

Buford glanced up to see what was going on, but only saw the face of a familiar girl.

"Hey Buford, ya miss me?" Adyson greeted with a smile. She had planted herself on top of Buford's chest.

"Do I have to answer that?" Buford wondered. Adyson just had an evil smirk and she slugged Buford on his stomach.

"What I meant was-" Buford tried to explain. Adyson punched his stomach again, harder this time. "Alright! I missed you! Stop punching me!" To tell the truth, the punches didn't really hurt. Buford was just playing around, and Adyson knew it. Before she could do anything else, Buford suddenly rose, causing Adyson to slide off his chest, and into his lap. Adyson started to make herself comfy, while Buford was still trying to regain his senses to what was going on.

Meanwhile, Emily and Django had already stood up, and were watching the two boys and their girlfriends. Isabella was pinning Phineas to the ground and smothering him with kisses, while Adyson was refusing to get off Buford's lap despite Buford's gentle attempts to remove her.

"And who are you lassies?" Emily asked the girls, who seemed to not pay attention to her.

"The one with the white and pink cowgirl cloths is Isabella," Django started to explain, taking another gulp of water, "and the one in Buford's lap is Adyson." The two of them just watched as the two couples shared their moments together.

After a solid minute, Phineas managed to get Isabella off of him, and Buford finally lifted Adyson up and placed her on her cowgirl boots.

"What are you girls doing here?" Phineas asked, his voice still with surprise and excitement.

"I missed you." Isabella simply replied directly to Phineas, and he just pulled her closer.

"We weren't gonna let you boys have all the fun." Adyson told her answer. She nudged Buford's arm. "Besides, someone has to keep Buford out of trouble."

"Hey!"

"Hey, where's Ferb?" Isabella asked, glancing around.

"He is resting his eyes." Django answered, finishing the water in his glass.

"So, the lad is sleeping." Emily corrected him.

"Just resting my eyes!" Ferb called out from inside the tent. Emily quickly gave a glance at his tent before returning to the conversation.

"So what's the plan?" Adyson decided to pop her question.

"Uhh, I'm gonna...get another...drink." Django stammered, before slowly heading over to the crate of glass bottles. Phineas started to scratch the back of his hair. Buford started to whistle nervously. All of the girls had the same reaction.

"You guys don't have a plan!" Isabella asked, turning to Phineas.

"Well we just got the map of the Canyon Maze this morning." Phineas reasoned with her.

"And what were you all doing before we came?" Adyson demanded from Phineas.

"Don't worry Adyson, the lads and I were talking about old stories and such." Emily backed up for Phineas. Phineas mentally thanked Emily in his head. Somehow Emily received the mental thank-you, and smiled at Phineas in response.

"So what now?" Django asked them.

"First," Adyson said, walking through the camp, "I need to get my things unpacked."

"Same here." Isabella added, and followed her. Phineas was right behind her, while Buford just stood were he was.

"Buford!" Adyson called back.

"What!" Buford shouted in reply. Adyson came back into the center, grabbed Buford's arm, and pulled him along. She grumbled as she led Buford, but Django and Emily could see a faint smile on her lips.

* * *

**AT NIGHT...**

After a whole day of planning, unpacking, and expanding the camp, the blazing sun had completely disappeared, and the countless stars and moon had settled in the black canvass of night. The air had turned from scorching arid to a damp and moist atmosphere. The sound of crickets chirping, owls hooting, the horses sleeping, and the soft yet loud cracking of the campfire filled the silent night.

Inside the four tents out of the five in a ring formation, six figures laid. In the first tent, Buford was sleeping on his mat. Right beside him, Adyson was sleeping on a cot, and had the luxury of a pillow. The second tent had a single boy resting inside. Django slept on his cot, with his cowboy hat pulled over his eyes, and a little accordion in his hand.

In the fourth tent, Phineas and Isabella both were asleep on a mat with a blanket covering the mat. As Phineas slept, his arm was being used as Isabella's pillow, and Isabella was snuggling closer to Phineas's body. The fifth tent was empty, since Ferb was on night watch.

Meanwhile in the third tent, Emily's eyes were wide open. She had shifted her body into several sleeping positions, but no use. Her mind was locked up, her eyes were wide open, and her heart, for some reason, felt like it was sinking.

Finally after several more attempts to fall asleep, she pushed herself up. Emily put on her blue cowgirl hat, checked her cowgirl boots already on her, and crawled out of her tent.

When she exited the tent, she was greeted with a cool breeze. She stood and stretched her back, trying to keep quiet. The fire casted an orange-red glow around the camp. Emily glanced around, trying to find something to do.

Then, she spotted Ferb sitting on a log, his back faced to her while his front was facing into the cold darkness of night. Since she had nothing else to do, she started to head over to him.

(_O.O_)

* * *

Ferb again scanned every shape and silhouette outline in the night. As his eyes scanned for danger, his mind was lost in a foggy cloud of thoughts. Thoughts raced through his head, followed with his own reasoning.

Will they survive tomorrow?

'If we stick to the plan, we will.' Ferb silently answered his mental question.

Will his step-brother and his close friends forgive him?

'It is up to them to decide if I am forgiven.'

What will they do after this?

'Probably go back to Dandelion, spend some time there, and get married.' Ferb thought, 'although I don't know if Django will or not.'

What will you do after this?

'Go back to the way I live...I guess.' Ferb figured.

Dozen more questions popped in his head, and Ferb silently tried to answer them all. Just like many other nights he had spent alone. He was so caught up in his head, that he didn't hear Emily's approach, nor her sitting down on the log right next to him.

"Some night. Eh Ferb?" Emily asked Ferb while looking up at the stars. Ferb snapped out of his trance, and quickly snapped his head around. For once in a long time, he was caught off guard. When he realized it was Emily, he felt the shock leave his body, but his heart still pumped blood at a fast rate.

Ferb followed her stare, and also gazed up at the stars.

Emily lowered her eyes and sighed. Seeing the opportunity, she decided to say something. She turned to Ferb and opened her mouth to speak, but her words jammed into the back of her head, refusing to be said.

Ferb turned back to Emily, noticed her expression, and raised an eyebrow. Emily noticed that Ferb was waiting for her to speak. She gulped down her fear, and the words flowed out.

"Thanks Ferb, for saving me in that jam." she finally spoke, secretly hoping that she didn't say the wrong thing.

'Pull yourself together lass! Why are you acting like a ninny in front of him?' her mind raged inside. Meanwhile on the outside, Ferb gave a slight smile for his answer. Emily suddenly felt a smile creep onto her face.

"Mind if I tell you something?" Emily asked Ferb, suddenly having an urge to talk. Ferb straightened his back, and gave her his full attention.

"I wasn't always a tough, little lass ya know," Emily started to tell her story. This was only a little surprise for Ferb, but he decided to keep his remarks to himself, and let her continue her story.

"I was what you would call a 'girlie girl'. Always thinking about happy thoughts, not even thinking about what the heck was going on around me. That all changed one day..."

(\/\O.O/\/)

* * *

_One Year Ago..._

Emily happily skipped down the sidewalk of Redwood Blvd. She wore a yellow cotton shirt, a brown skirt, fancy black shoe-slippers, socks, and a blue bow in her hair. The sun had hidden behind a wall of grey, puffy clouds that covered the entire sky. Emily could feel the moist air around her, and knew that a storm was coming soon.

"I should be getting home," Emily muttered to herself, "don't want to worry my mum sick, or my father." As she accelerated her pace, her mind began to drift again.

'This town really is a nice place,' she thought, 'kind people, friendly neighborhood, and hardly any crime. Either this town isn't worth criminal material, or father is doing a great job as a Ranger.' She noticed that the streets were deserted, making her the only pedestrian walking. Emily just assumed that everyone was inside, waiting for the storm to start.

Emily started to round the corner of a brick building, and was moments away from walking onto Rocs Str. She was so caught up in her head, her ears didn't bother to catch the sound of spurs jingling with every running step; coming from around the corner she was about to turn.

'I don't think-'

_**CRASH!**_

Something hard impacted against her face, and she temporarily loss sense of everything. The next thing she felt was gravity pulling her downward. Emily felt herself fall against the hard sidewalk, and a dull pain shook her head all the way down her back. She rolled on her side, and pushed herself up. Her eyes spotted a boy in front of her.

"Watch where ya going lad!" she started to say with anger while she stood up. "Don't ya have the decency to-"

It was then when her eyes met the boy's dark eyes, and she all of her words suddenly clogged in her throat. She got a full look of the boy now.

Taller than her by a few inches. He wore a white shirt with a black leather vest, worn out jeans with chaps, a purple bandana around his neck, boots with spurs, and a black cowboy hat.

What really caught Emily's eyes was his nose, his shape, and some green hair that shown out from under his cowboy hat.

The boy stared into her eyes with a piercing stare, while Emily was gazing into the boy's eyes with her jaw slightly dropped.

Everything that happened next seemed slow, hazy, and dream-like. The boy raised his right arm, and Emily's eyes suddenly focused on the tip of the metal muzzle of a .45 Colt, only inches away from her face, pointing straight between her eyes. Emily felt fear fill every vein in her body. She wanted to run, but her legs felt like cinderblocks. The fear travelled up to her brain, and made the experience even more traumatizing as her eyes stared into the round edges of the revolver's muzzle. Emily waited for the pain of a paintball smashing against her face.

After what seemed like an eternity, the revolver moved. Emily watched as the boy drew the revolver close to his face, and still continue to give her his un-phasing stare. Emily felt the fear drain out of her, but her heart pounded inside as her eyes returned to the boy's eyes.

**DOWN THE STREET...**

"Come on deputy! He ran this way!" Ranger John Kinney hollered back to his deputy behind him. He heard the deputy's pants for air, but knew he was close behind him. John felt his lungs burn and cry out for air, but his determination fueled his energy.

'That kid won't get away this time.' John growled mentally, and gripped his Vektor SS-77 tighter.

John rounded the corner, and his eyes laid sight on the boy just a few buildings down. Acting on instinct, he automatically leveled his gun, and his index finger tightened down on the trigger.

(...,,,...,,,)

The roar of a rifle filled Emily's eardrums. The boy suddenly dashed into the alleyway beside them. Before Emily could see where he was going, her eyes spotted a stream of BB's zoning down straight for her.

Adrenaline spiked in her body, and again, her body wouldn't budge as the BB's got closer every millisecond.

Suddenly, a hand grasped the collar of her shirt. Emily was snatched into the alley, only a few milliseconds before the BB's whizzed right past her. Emily stumbled and spun, and felt gravity once again start to bring her down. Her hand reached out and grabbed a rough fabric, and grasped on to it. As she tried to straighten herself up, two hands helped her regain her balance.

Emily quickly glanced up, and her blue eyes once again met the boy's dark brown eyes, now only a few inches away from each other. Neither of them knew it, but both of their lips were only an inch away.

Before Emily could say anything, the boy slipped out from her, and ran down the alley, rounded a corner, and left her. Emily continue to look down the alley, almost wanting to run after the boy, but she didn't hear her father's footsteps behind her.

His hands quickly but carefully grabbed Emily's shoulders.

"Emily! Are you alright?" he asked, trying not to panic, since he had almost shot his own daughter.

"Yes father, I'm fine." she finally said, still glancing down the alleyway. Her dad followed her gaze, and figured the rest. His deputy rounded the corner, and stopped when he finally caught up with Ranger John.

"Deputy, go after him. Don't let him escape!" John ordered.

"Yes sir!" was all the deputy said, before taking off after the boy, still wheezing for a break.

"Did he do anything to you Emily? What did he do?" John asked, trying his best to hold back his fear.

"He didn't do anything." Emily told her father. John put a hand around his daughter's head and back, and pulled her close to him, not wanting to let go. While her father was embracing her in a tight hug, Emily was wondering something.

"Who was that boy, father?" she innocently asked her father. The only response was him tightening his hug, and his breathing turned heavy and slow.

Emily would never forget this day, at all.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"...after that, I decided to join the Rangers," Emily started to conclude her story, "I tried to go after him, but he never returned again. I still wonder what he is doing now."

Meanwhile, Ferb was staring hard at a rock, taking in the story she had told him. He turned his head to see Emily, only finding her staring up at the stars above. Again, her eyes seemed to sparkle with the starlight, but despite the feeling inside him, another feeling flooded his heart.

Ferb thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Emily." he said softly.

"Yes?" she quickly turned her head. Caught off guard, her eyes found a metal barrel of a revolver pointing directly at her, right between her eyes. She felt an all too familiar sense of danger and panic inside her. After a few moments, the barrel retracted, and rested close to Ferb's head, pointing towards the night sky.

Emily stared at Ferb, now getting a closer look at him. Only then did she realize, and revelation struck her head.

"You..." was all that Emily managed to say. Ferb slid his .45 Colt back into his holster, dug into his leather vest, and pulled out a folded paper. He handed it to Emily, who slowly received and unfolded it. Her eyes spotted a worn, black and white picture of Ferb printed on the paper, and read the words.

_Wanted: Ferb Fletcher_

_Reward: $50,000_

'So that's where I heard the name!' Emily figured, making her thoughts more clear about Ferb.

"The choice is yours." Ferb said, turned back to the. Emily gave him a puzzled look, before returning her attention to the paper. Then it finally hit her, and a bunch of decisions filled her head.

Could she turn in Ferb? The law required that she did, but the law never said about turning in the person who made who she was now. The law strictly demanded that any criminal would be brought to justice, and the Rangers had even more strict and complicated rules. After a minute of thinking, she turned to Ferb, who was still watching the dark landscape. If Ferb would have looked, he would have seen a grim smile on her face.

"Well, good night Ferb-ootch." Emily said, and leaned towards him.

Ferb blinked wide open when he felt Emily kiss his cheek.

When Ferb turned to her direction, she was already heading back to her tent. Ferb's eyes traced her figure as she left. The warm, fuzzy feeling suddenly returned to Ferb, but he ignored it, and turned back to the dark landscape. As he kept watch through the night, he would sometimes rub the spot where she had kissed him.  
Through the remaining of the night, two thoughts occupied his mind: His future, and Emily.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Author's note: Truth be told, I have nothing else to say at the moment. I am very sure I did have some things to share with you, but at the moment, I can't think of any problems or things to share.  
If YOU have problems, I hope you can resolve them in a pleasant way...I prefer the talking way before I use the physical way. In my opinion.  
Until next time!


	16. A Hunter's Game

**Author's Note: Please forgive the sloppy-ness of the chapter. Still don't get the FF system. Everyone, I am also sorry for the grammar errors and such. It's hard to correct them since the thing doesn't offer grammar checking! Terra, you are going to have to help me out with that. Speaking of which, Terra is my Beta Reader. Now, enjoy the story.

* * *

**

A Hunter's Game

Once again, the dull, yellow, burning sun blazed across the western land from above. Down below, Ferb silently rode the packed wagon.

Thanks to his father's lessons, he was able to drive the four stallions hitched to the front with the reigns, and kept track of the two horses hitched behind. As he looked onto the cliffs and mountains ahead, Ferb couldn't help but miss his old-fashioned father.

A patched-up, worn-out tan sheet covered the wagon, and everything it carried in it.

Right next to Ferb sat a tied up Emily, who just glared ahead, doing her best to avoid eye contact with Ferb.

Ferb merely glanced at Emily, his eyes lazily half open. Emily, despite her resistance, managed to catch Ferb's mere glance.

"I don't see the reason why you tied me up...again." Emily stated to Ferb's muted question. Ferb just nodded towards the Canyon Maze entrance, which was still far ahead.

"So what if I escaped? Tis not like they be out and about looking for me." Emily argued.

"I would." Ferb reasoned with a yawn. Emily turned her head in his direction, a dark smile on her face.

"Of course, _you _would, Ferb-ootch." Emily shot at him. Ferb displayed an irritated smile, and his eyes slowly glanced at the duck tap that rested beside him, then back at Emily.

"You better not if you know what's good for ya!" Emily warned. Ferb gave her a questioning look with a slight smile.

"Well if ya untie me now, and till we get there, I might just be quiet," Emily suggested, still facing Ferb, "or you could just let me hide with-"

Ferb leaned in and kissed Emily on her forehead. After a second, he withdrew and focused his attention in front of him, leaving Emily speechless. It took Emily a second to return to her senses, roll her eyes, and turned her head forward. Hot anger filled her mind, but the fuzziness in her melted heart caused her to blush, and earned her an irritated smile on her face.

Ferb gave her a quick glanced and smile before looking in front of him again.

'That's two things I'm going to make you pay for, Fletcher.' Emily mentally taunted.

"I can't believe it." Buford's rough voice from behind interrupted her thoughts. Before Ferb and Emily could turn around, they heard something else.

_SLAP!_

"Ow! What's was that for?" Buford's hardly whispered voice demanded.

"Keep quiet you brute." Adyson's voice whispered.

"Talk about pushy..." Buford grunted. Emily and Ferb looked at each other and smiled, both knowing what was going to happen next.

_SLAP!_

"Ow!" Buford groaned in a whisper. Emily tried her best not to giggle, while Ferb just adjusted his black cowboy hat.

* * *

**({}.{})**

**LATER ON...**

Ferb examined the fairly wide gap that gave birth to the labyrinth that was called 'Canyon Maze'. As his team trotted forward, pulling the cargo, six boys stood in the passage, carrying silenced scoped M4 rifles. As soon as Ferb came close enough, the boys dispersed and formed a rough hexagon formation, all facing Ferb. Ferb drove his wagon up to the boy positioned in front.

"Ferb, it's been a while since you was here." the boy said, spitting out some flavorless gum into the canyon's gritty dirt. Ferb simply nodded with narrowed eyes. The smug boy glanced at Ferb's companion tied up beside him.

"Well, well, the federal chick returns..." the boy remarked, looking at Emily, who was tied up, and had a rope tied around her mouth instead of duck tape to keep her quiet. "Hey guys! He caught her!" the boy shouted to his companions. The replied with wild wooing and cheers. Emily just glared at the boy and growled.

"Alright Ferb, just hand her over, and I will tell Thaddeus what you did." the boy ordered. As he took a step forward to retrieve Emily, Ferb drew his M9 and aimed it at the center of the boy's head. The boy halted in his steps. His buddies realized what was happening, and trained their rifles on Ferb, fingers resting on their triggers.

"Whoa, whoa, I get it," the boy said, holding up his hands and backing up, "I get it; you want to take the babe in yourself." the boy figured, "Go right head."

Ferb nodded and whipped his reigns. The horses trotted forward in response. The wagon was just about to pass the group, and into the canyon.

"Hold it!" the boy called out behind. Ferb pulled on the reigns and stopped the team. Slowly, he glanced back, with his un-fazing expression.

"What's with the extra horses and huge wagon?" the boy asked, the others lining up beside him.

"You will soon find out." Ferb simply said, and tossed back a Blue-Berry lollypop. Forgetting about Ferb and huge oversized cargo, the six boys ran after the lollypop and scrambled for it on the gritty ground, punching and biting for possession of it. Just as fast as they ignored him, Ferb did the same, and moved his team ahead. Emily glanced back at the boys, who were still fighting in a dog pile. She had never actually seen how criminals behave up close.

The wagon moved through the canyon, passing by dozens of patrols of boys, numbers ranging from two-to-nine. Some watched as Ferb passed through the canyon, some hooted over the sight of Emily, but all of them were staring at the covered wagon, wondering what exactly he was hauling. Emily glanced above, and spotted two-boys squads positioned near the edges of the ridge, armed with sniper rifles. Ferb didn't even take a glance at the boys that filled the canyon, but held his gaze ahead of him.

* * *

The team and wagon moved forward, came across a fork in the canyon. In the center of the fork, a make-shift camp was set up, with bandaged boys sleeping in cots. As he came closer to the camp, a dark-skinned boy dressed in boots, jeans, and white T-shirt came up to the wagon to greet them. He wore a stethoscope around his neck.

"Ferb, it's been a while!" the boy greeted him. Ferb nodded with a smile.

"You need anything at all friend? No injuries I can tend to?" the boy asked, already examining Ferb's skin for anything sign of damage. Ferb shook his head. The boy noticed Emily who rode shotgun with him.

"Ah, who's the ma'am?" the boy asked.

"She's-"

"Wait, I reckon it's best if I don't know, right Ferb?" the boy interrupted, and smiled at Ferb with his bright smile. Ferb chuckled, and gave a short nod. He glanced at the camp behind the boy, then back at the boy.

"Oh, Thaddeus put me to medical duty," the boy explained, looking back at his patients sprawled out on cots, "if they would only follow my orders, they would be at full recovery." Ferb just smiled.

"How have they been treating you?" Ferb asked.

"Ah, they talk about me behind my back, but nobody has stolen or beaten me up in the past several... actually since you brought me here." the boy figured.  
His eyes scanned Emily, then back at the gang members around the canyon.

"Good thing you are with her, Ferb, otherwise they all would go after her." the boy said, motioning to the gang boys in the canyon. Ferb grimly nodded, while Emily suddenly shivered from the thought of it. Ferb glanced down the right passage of the canyon, then back at the boy.

"Oh, ok Ferb, you have to go. I'll be here whenever you need me." the boy said his goodbye.

"I'll see you at your family reunion, Ed." Ferb told him. The boy's face suddenly brightened up, as if seeing the Gates of Heaven.

"I'll see ya there then." Ed replied happily. Ferb nodded, and started the team again. Ed returned to his camp, and tended to the injured. Emily just looked at Ferb, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"I know him." Ferb said simply, not caring to explain his code.

It took several minutes of several turns and a few tight turns before Ferb brought the wagon and team into a wide, circular, clearing in the canyon. The sun was already starting to set, casting heavy shadows into the place. Several tents and cabins were scattered in the area, with boys lounging around, drinking and gorging themselves on the stolen food. As Ferb rode into the area, one-by-one, the gang members trailed behind him, all curious about what he had in the back of the wagon.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE CENTER OF THE CLEARING...**

"Locker, because of Thor's admiration for you and his constant bugging, I am promoting you to be the leader of the Silver raider group." Thaddeus said in a bored tone. He then turned to his brother lumbering beside him. "You happy now Thor?" he snarled. Thor just nodded his head.

"What about my squad?" Locker questioned.

"I'll just assign some other punk to be put with them." Thaddeus quickly stated, trying to end the discussion.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse the position of Raid Leader, Thaddeus." Locker boldly stated. Thaddeus was taken back at his refusal, but simply brushed it aside.

"Fine then, your lost dude." Thaddeus said, and turned to his brother, who was fixing his belt around his jeans. "Told you he didn't want the job." Thaddeus shot at his brother, and walked out of the tent, leaving Locker alone with Thor. Thor stood up, walked over to Locker, and stared down at him. Locker swallowed a lump in his throat, and prepared himself for pain.

"You stay loyal to your friends, I respect that." Thor said in his deep voice. Locker simply nodded in reply, still intimidated by the bully only a few feet in distance.

"Thor, get out here!" Thaddeus's voice called from outside of the tent. Thor motioned for Locker to follow him, which he reluctantly did, and stepped out of the tent. As soon as Locker left the tent, and stepped out into the open, he immediately saw the mercenary Ferb, and knew nothing could come good out of this.

(...,,,,...,,,)

* * *

Ferb watched as Thor and another gang member exited the tent. Thor lumbered over, and took up a flanking position beside Thaddeus. Gang members had gathered around the wagon now, keeping a several meter radius distance.

Thaddeus stared up at Ferb, idly chewing bubble gum. Ferb could hear the smacks of the gum as Thaddeus chewed. Thaddeus then hurled, and spat out the gum onto the ground, and wiped the spit off his mouth.

"Welcome back Ferb, you missed one of my raids," Thaddeus greeted him, "we raided Dandelion a few days ago."

"So I have heard." Ferb merely stated.

"Yea, we also set half the street on fire, also a house from what I heard; probably burned every sleeping sucker in it, too." Thaddeus figured, and chuckled at the thought. Ferb knew he chose the wrong choice of words.

"You know what else, Ferb? Some other sucker got blamed for it! Ha! What are the odds!" Thaddeus exclaimed. All of the gang broke out laughing; again, Ferb knew that was a poor decision. "Those stupid marshals actually made a mistake! I swear the government is getting dumber every time."

Emily growled, still having the rope in her mouth.

"Is that the Ranger who escaped?" Thaddeus asked Ferb, examining Emily.

Ferb opened his mouth to answer.

"Ah who cares, I'll pay you 18 bucks for her." Thaddeus interjected, folding his arms.

"Hundred." Ferb raised the price. Thaddeus had an irritated expression on him.

"Twenty." Thaddeus bargained.

"Eighty."

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. She frequently exchanged her looks between Ferb and Thaddeus as they bartered for her.

"Fifty! Take it or leave it." Thaddeus stated boldly, furious that he had to raise the price up. Ferb thought it over for a moment, and Emily stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Ferb dismounted the wagon, made his way to the other side of the wagon, and picked up Emily in his arms. Emily just glared at his eyes as he carried her to Thaddeus. She could see a faint grin on his lips.

'That's strike three Fletcher!' her mind screamed inside her head. Ferb put her on the ground, between him and Thaddeus. Thaddeus handed over a bounded stack of money to Ferb.

"What's in the wagon and extra horses?" Thaddeus asked Ferb. Everyone took a step closer, wanting to know. Ferb stepped over to the side of the wagon, and grabbed a hold of the sheet covering it.

"Just a little surprise." Ferb announced for all of them to hear.

He grasped the sheet, and pulled it over, and five figures rose out of it. The gang members saw who they were, and what they held, and started to run in panic, but the five figures opened fired.

Phineas, Django, Adyson, Buford, and Isabella fired their weapons, sending paintballs and BB's in every direction. Emily pressed her body against the ground as several paintballs flew past her head. Ferb had also ducked down on the ground, and fired his .357 Magnum, sending paintballs straight to the back of a few heads.  
Emily dimmly spotted Thaddeus and Thor making a run for it.

The rifles echoed throughout the canyon, and alerted every single boy in the Canyon Maze.

When the weapons clicked empty, a ring of knocked out boys circled the wagon.

Ferb pushed himself to his feet, and scanned the area. Colorful paint splatters dotted the sides of the tents, and tiny plastic BB's laid scattered on the ground.

"That's right you little wussies! You better run from Buford!" Buford shouted boldly. Ferb ran over to Emily, took out his Bowie knife, and sliced the ropes that were around her.

"I thought they would put up a fight." Isabella remarked slyly, looking around for more.

Ferb helped Emily to her cowgirl boots. Django leaped off the side of the wagon, and scanned the area.

"Where's Thaddeus?" Phineas demanded, already taking a quick look at the bodies around them.

"They got away." Emily groaned, stretching her arms to relieve the soreness.

"Let's go!" Buford said anxiously.

A stream of blue paintballs splattered against side of the wagon, heading straight towards Django. Django ducked under the stream, and fired his Famas at the shooter. The shooter ducked behind a crate.

A BB whizzed over Buford from behind. Both Buford and Adyson whirled around, and fired. A blast of BB's smashed against another boy, the force blowing back into a tent. Buford armed his FP6 by pumping the shotgun. Adyson slapped another clip into her M9.

Phineas spotted a gang member coming out of a tent, armed with an AK-47. He leveled his Pulse R71 and fired. A stream of red paintballs hit the side of the boy. With a shout, the boy fell to the ground.

Suddenly, paintballs and BB's slowly started to fly out of every direction.

"There he is!" Isabella pointed. Everyone glanced in the direction she pointed, and saw Thaddeus and Thor, who had also spotted them. They quickly turned around, and started to ride off on their horses.

"Let's go!" Emily shouted. Django continued to fire in front of him, buying time for Ferb and Emily to mount the wagon. Once they mounted, Ferb glanced behind him, pulled out an M9, and fired. The purple paintball splattered against the face of the boy hiding behind the crate that Django was aiming at. Django saw this, turned around, and climbed back into the wagon. As soon as he hopped back into the wagon, Ferb lashed the reigns, and the horses galloped forward, chasing after Thaddeus and Thor.

Paintballs and BB's started to fly out of everywhere, all aiming at the wagon and its occupants.

* * *

**({}.O)**

"Locker, what ze hell is going on?" German asked their leader.

"Ferb ambushed us." Locker explained, grabbing his SCAR rifle.

"Alone?" wondered Phil as he too picked up his MP5K.

"He brought that Ranger chick and a few more of his buddies." Locker informed, grabbing his cowboy hat.

"Where is the amigo now?" asked Lopez.

"The last time I saw him he was hunting Thaddeus and Thor." Locker added.

"Let's go." John muttered quietly, taking his M1 rifle, and heading out of the tent.

"Someone's in a hurry." Pete remarked. The gang lightly laughed before following the little, quiet John.

(VV^^^VV^^^)

* * *

The stallions, horses, and wagon plowed through the forest of pitched tents and crates, knocking over anything that was in front of them. Behind them, the gang boys started to chase after them, all shooting at them. From the back of the wagon came streams of BB's from Isabella, Django, Adyson, and Phineas. The BB's flew straight into the oncoming wave of boys. As soon as a few fell, they were trampled over the rest of the boys chasing after them.

Suddenly, they heard a bunch of war cries, and the wagon suddenly lurched from side to side. Buford glanced over to the right side of the wagon, and found four boys hanging onto the edge.

The four boys started to climb up onto the wagon, but a blast of BB's to the face sent a boy falling off, and tumbling on the ground. The boys looked up and saw a scary sight for their eyes: a bully with a FP6 shotgun. Buford pumped his shotgun and blasted another boy off with a loud blast. The remaining to boys fumbled to grab their pistols while still trying to hang onto the fast moving wagon. Buford fired his FP6 at another boy, who fell off behind. The remaining boy was able to take out his pistol, and aimed it.  
Buford clutched the boy's hand and pistol with his big sweaty hand, and lifted him up. The boy dangled in the air, still holding onto the side of the wagon. He had a panicked expression when he saw Buford. As Buford held the kid's hand in one hand, his other raised the FP6 to the boy's stomach.

_POW!_

The boy was launched back, straight into a tent, collapsing it as he fell against it.

(III...II...)

* * *

Meanwhile, the horde of gang members were still charging after them, and now several mounted kids rode after them, firing their SCAR's.

"Ferb, we got a Calvary!" Phineas shouted to his driving step-brother. Ferb turned around and aimed the M9 pistol towards a long crate in the back of the wagon, and fired a single purple paintball, which splattered against the wooden boards of the crate.

Phineas understood, grabbed a crowbar, wedged it into the crate, and started to heave the nailed top off.

"I need some help here!" Phineas called out, trying to open the tightly nailed box. Isabella immediately came to his assistance, and pushed the crowbar down with Phineas. The box's cover lifted slightly, but was still on tightly.  
Finally Adyson came over, and shoved the crowbar down, causing the top of the crate to fly off. As Phineas and Isabella scrambled to get the huge item inside the crate, Adyson had a proud expression on her face, and earned a stare from Buford.

"What? You're not the only tough gal here." Adyson told him.

"Hey!" Buford shouted with anger.

"Hey yourself! We don't have time for this Buford!" Adyson shouted back, and continued to fire at the incoming horsemen. Buford just had an irritated smiled.

Phineas and Isabella lifted the covered item out of the crate, but as soon as they did, they both lost balance, and the item dropped to the floor. The cloak fell down, and revealed what it had covered. Phineas couldn't believe it, and was momentarily shocked.

"Ferb! Is this the same minigun?" Phineas demanded, examining the six-multi barreled turrent.

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb said, and continued to drive the wagon after Thaddeus and Thor, who were far up ahead. Phineas put his mixed feelings for his brother aside, and lifted the minigun out of the crate. Django and Adyson helped him roll the minigun so it was pointing directly at the oncoming wall of gang members. Just as Phineas put his hands on the trigger buttons, a soft yet firm hand rested on his. Phineas glanced up to see the owner of the hand give him a broad smile.

"May I?" asked Isabella sweetly, giving him a sad, big eyed look. Phineas quickly fell to her puppy expression, kissed his girlfriend's forehead, and stood aside so she could shoot it.  
Isabella placed her hands on the trigger buttons, and pressed them down hard.

The minigun mechanism gave a high-pitched whirled, and the barrel spun in a clockwise direction. No sooner did this happen, dozens of paintballs fired out of the spinning barrels.

A stream of paintballs mowed down the advancing gang, causing them to scatter. The horsemen tried to avoid the oncoming projectiles, but fared very little as they were shot off by colorful paintballs. Now the surviving horsemen rerouted their path, straying from the main way, and charging on the sides to avoid the minigun.

**

* * *

**

(_O.O_)

As Thaddeus rode beside Thor, they entered the Canyon Maze's exit gorge, and could see the open land far ahead of them. He quickly glanced behind him, and saw Ferb's team and wagon enter the same canyon alley, hot in pursuit. He had to get rid of them. Thaddeus suddenly remembered something.

He quickly glanced to the top left of the canyon, and spotted a bunch of T.N.T positioned on the canyon's wall, as well as a single boy who he had long forgotten.

"Get ready!" Thaddeus shout echoed through the canyon, and reached the ears of the stationed sentry. The sentry snapped to attention, spotted Thaddeus, Thor, and the chasing wagon, and fumbled for a match.

Thaddeus and Thor rode right past his position far below, passing the dynamite.

"Do it!" Thaddeus called out. The sentry took out a lighter and struggled to ignited the match.

(I...0...)

* * *

Ferb glanced up the canyon, and spotted the dynamite that was placed along the side of the canyon's wall, and spotted the sentry trying to ignite the match.

"Get to your horses! Everybody!" Ferb shouted for the first time in a while. Django, Phineas, Adyson, and Buford glanced at Ferb, then barely spotted the dynamite.

"Let's go!" Phineas shouted as they scrambled over the wagon, and jumped to their stallions. Unfortunately, Isabella couldn't hear him over the buzzing of the minigun. Adyson jumped off the side, and landed on her horse that was hitched to the side. The Valiant Three cut the ropes, allowing the horses to gallop forward, not pulling the wagon. Now only Ferb's black stallion was pulling the wagon, slowing down the rate of distance travelled.  
Ferb noticed that Emily was still riding shotgun next to him. Ferb gave a hard stare at her.

"I'm not leaving you!" Emily told him, looking directly into his eyes. Ferb was momentarily lost in her deep blue eyes, but recollected himself when he heard a sound he didn't like hearing.

_BOOOOOMMMM!_

Ferb quickly glanced to the left side of the canyon, and saw explosion clouds blossom along the wall, followed by the sight and sound of stone crumbling down. Acting on instinct, Ferb shoved Emily forward, and cut his stallion's rope. With a scream, Emily landed on Ferb's stallion's saddle, and the black stallion galloped forward.

Isabella heard the explosion, and glanced behind her to find everyone, minus Ferb, had bailed, and saw the falling stones that would soon cut off their exit.

She quickly dashed for her horse, but the wagon was unstable now without a horse pulling it. The wagon shook violently, causing Isabella to fall on the wagon with cry of panic.

* * *

**(\/\O.O/\/)**

Phineas heard the explosion behind him, and craned his head around. The sight of collapsing stones was not a pretty sight for his eyes.  
He also saw Ferb's stallion carrying Emily, and Ferb riding the horse-less wagon, but no sign of Isabella.

No sign of Isabella.

Phineas immediately steered his horse around, and rode towards the wagon. The sound of tumbling stones grew even louder as he tried. He rode past Emily, and was riding towards the wagon, which was far back. His heart was pumping, and filled with fear and panic for Isabella.

"Phineas look out!" he heard Adyson's voice cry out behind him. Phineas glanced up, and saw the sight of giant stones impacting on the ground, stirring up sand and obscuring his sight of the wagon.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted as he pulled back on his horse to avoid the rest of the falling stones. He could faintly hear Isabella's scream and Ferb's silence over the roar of falling stones, and couldn't see in the huge dust wall that blocked his view in front of him.

"Isabella!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Redeemed

**Author's Note**: HAPPY EASTER! If you don't celebrate, Easter, then I hope you have a great weekend!  
And a shout out to a few reviewers.

To Addicted2SONIC4evr, I hope you can sleep better without a bother (because the last thing I want to do is have one of my stories not allow someone to sleep!)  
To EVERYBODY WHO READS MY STORIES: Thank you for reading my stories, I really appreciate it, I just wanted to say thank you. Yes...you! The one who is reading this, YOU! Thanks.

Enough rambling, enjoy!

* * *

**Redeemed**

The cavalry galloped forward, trailing the wagon's path, which was littered with torn-down tents, broken crates bits, knocked-out boys, hove prints and wheel imprints in the ground. As they were coming up upon the exit canyon ahead, the sound of explosions and an avalanche boomed, coming from the exit canyon ahead.

"Halt!" the head horseman barked in a broad voice. The cavalry quickly responded, and pulled back on their horses.  
The horses slowed to a trot while the sounds of the avalanche up ahead continued for a full 10 seconds. The leader of the cavalry stared ahead, and didn't even flinch as the huge wave of dust poured out of the canyon's exit way. The horses neighed when the dust dispersed everywhere, scattering through the clearing.

When the cloud of dust settled, the horses were under control, and the gang members on foot were running to catch up with the riders. When they did finally catch up, they immediately stopped, and the entire mob of infantry turned into a mosh pit, trying to regain control and balance through all the pushing.

The head horseman growled in irritation, raised his FAMAS, and fired a single paintball into the sky. The gun shot ceased the commotion and fighting of the 108 gang members currently present.

"Chief, what shall we do now?" asked one of the cavalry men, riding up close to their leader. The chief narrowed his brow.

"Send scout...eyes only...do not shoot." the chief commanded with his steady voice, despite his lack of knowledge in English.

* * *

(VVVV)

"Why are we stopping?" wondered Phil, trying to see over the crowd.

"The Indian Chief ordered a halt." Pete said, currently looking over the rest of the gang on top of German's shoulders.

"Ack! How much you bein eatin'?" German complained before he collapsed, bringing Pete down on top of his back.

"Which Chief?" John asked quietly.

"That Indian Chief, Dark Spine. That fella." Pete said, rolling off of German's back, and picking himself up.

"It's Native American, amigo." Lopez corrected Pete.

"Whatever dude, he's still has that black line painted down his spine."

"Why does he have that?" Locker wondered.

"Vat must be ze part of his traditions. You know zem Indians." German figured, pushing himself off the ground.

"Native Americans." Lopez growled.

"Whatever." Phil chuckled. Lopez just quietly cursed in Spanish.

"I think Dark Spine is saying something." John muttered. The team turned their attention to the Chief, who was far ahead of them, since a lot of other teams were in front of them. Still they heard his loud voice, and the commands he was giving.

**MEANWHILE...**

Isabella felt her throat filled with dust. She immediately coughed, trying to clear her throat. It took her a moment to realize that she was laying on the hard, rocky ground, and her limbs were aching with dull pain. Stiffly, she moved her left arm to a rock, and used the rock to support herself as she rose up.  
When her eyes were adjusting to her dim surroundings, her ears picked up the faint sound of Phineas, calling out franticly. She quickly found her voice, and called out to her boyfriend.

(XI...V...IV...)

* * *

"Isabella!" Phineas called out again, trying to move the boulders that blocked his way from her.

Behind him, Adyson and Emily were dismounting their rides, and running over to Phineas.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted out again, throwing aside more rocks.

"Isabella!" he cried out even louder, fear quickly overcoming his mind, the fear of loosing Isabella.

"Phineas!" he faintly heard Isabella's voice cry out on the other side. This just caused more adrenaline in him, and more desperation to save Isabella.

Caught unaware, Emily grabbed his shoulder, forcefully spun him around, and sent her hand straight towards his face.

_SLAP!_

Phineas felt the smacking force against his left cheek, and his mind was trying to regain its senses. When he finally realized what happened, he found himself sprawled back on the ground.

"Have you lost your mind, lad?" Emily demanded, her voice filled with a serious tone. Phineas noticed the extended hand offered down to him. He reached up and grabbed the hand with his own, and he was immediately pulled to his feet. Emily grasped the boy's shoulders to hold him in place.

"Isabella is over there with the rest of those criminals, I have to save her!" Phineas stated, struggling to get out of Emily's grip, but they had even strengths.

"Isabella can very well take care of herself ya know," Emily informed, still holding Phineas in place, "plus Ferb is over there as well."

"That's what makes me worried." Phineas muttered, still remembering his step-brother.

"Look, can you not just let your rivalry not get in the way just once, Phineas? That lad Thaddeus is getting away, and so is your chance of catching him!" Emily argued back. Phineas's mind was now torn between going after Thaddeus, or staying and saving Isabella.

"Just go after him Phineas!" Adyson called out from behind. Phineas glanced past his shoulder, and spotted Adyson shoving aside the rocks to climb over. "You're not going to get another chance."

Coming up on the side of Emily, Django approached Phineas, a light-hearted expression on his face.

"If you want, Phineas, I can stay and help them." Django offered. Emily released his shoulders, and Phineas was in deep thought.

"Alright, you do that," Phineas answered with a grim tone, "just bring her back, Django."

"I can guarantee you she will be back in your arms when this is over," Django chuckled. Phineas tried his best to hide a smile. "Now, get going." Django ordered.

Phineas quickly ran over to his stallion, and mounted his steed. Emily focused her attention else where, and had already started to help out Adyson remove the huge stones.  
Django walked up to Phineas on his stallion. Buford moved his stallion over to flank Phineas.

"You sure you are going to be ok, buddy?" Buford asked, looking down at Django, who stood on the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Now get going!" Django said, shooing them away. Phineas and Buford both steered their stallions the other way, and they rode off.  
As they were riding, Phineas couldn't help but cast one last glance back.

There, he saw Adyson, Emily, and Django removing the rocks, and slowly trying to climb over the stone blockade; the girls' horses and Django's stallion stood around, taking a rest. He couldn't help but have a strange feeling of worry for them dwelling in his mind.

"Don't worry about them," Buford grunted, "they will be fine, and Django is there to help out." Phineas still wondered how Buford did that.

"Aren't you worried about Adyson?" Phineas asked his friend as they rode down the canyon in chase of Thaddeus and Thor, getting further away from the blockade.

"She talked me into helping you out." Buford simply muttered.

* * *

**(...III...II...)**

Ferb opened his eyes, and crawled out from under the smashed wagon. Clearing wooden pieces aside, he painfully stood up, and twisted his neck with a crack.

"Ferb! You're alive!" he heard a voice beside him exclaim. Ferb glanced to his right, and spotted Isabella, trying to climb over the rocks.

"Help me out Ferb," Isabella said, moving some rocks to climb up, "the rest of those boys are going to be here at anytime!"

Ferb was about to say something, when his left eardrum picked up the crumble of boots against stone. His head flashed left, and caught glimpse of one of the criminal gang boys, a scout.

The scout's eyes went wide, and he immediately turned around and ran away. Ferb felt his heart accelerate, knowing what was going to happen. He slowly turned around and walked back to where Isabella was. He looked up at Isabella, and reached for something.

"Ferb! Let's go!" Isabella said in a hurry, "The sooner we can climb over the sooner you can-"

Ferb fired his pistol.

The blue paintball whizzed upward, and splattered against the back of Isabella's shirt. The impact force was enough to knock her out, and Isabella's stunned body lost its control, and tumbled backwards.

Ferb quickly slid his pistol into his holster, and ran forward with his arms stretched in front of him. Isabella landed in his arms, almost bringing Ferb down from the speed of descent. Using his strength, he carried Isabella over to a bunch of stones, a perfect spot for cover. Carefully, he set her down behind the stone cover.

"Why...Ferb?" he heard her voice plead softly. Ferb realized that she wasn't quite knocked out yet, but was close to it.

"The only way I can protect you for Phineas." Ferb simply said, turned around, and walked towards the wrecked wagon. Isabella hazily watched him go as the world around her started to turn dark.

**MEANWHILE...**

Chief Dark Spine steered his steed around to face the gang members.

"Cavalry go first...then first swarm...the second swarm...and on...and so forth." he barked over the assembled 'army' of criminals. The criminal boys stirred with anticipation. Dark Spine turned his horse around, and faced the canyon passage. He gripped his FAMAS in one hand, and held the reins of his horse in the other.

"Cavalry...charge!" Chief Dark Spine ordered. The horsemen rode forward at galloping speeds, being lead by Chief Dark Spine riding in the front. The cavalry rode into the canyon passage, heading straight towards the stone blockade, the wrecked wagon, and the sole being that stood there, and right behind the cavalry, the 'infantry' of criminals started to pour in.

**(...,,,...,,,)**

* * *

The wind blew into the canyon, blowing aside some of Ferb's green hair across his forehead. He took off his black cowboy hat, wiped his brow, and placed the cowboy hat back on his green hair. He felt the clamoring vibrations of horse hooves beating on the ground, growing louder every second. Ferb stared forward with a narrowed expression, and spotted the horsemen riding towards him, guns raised. Leading them was Chief Dark Spine, the infamous Native American who joined his clan with Thaddeus and Thor's gang.

Ferb let out a deep sigh, and felt an indescribable feeling in his heart. Although he had a vague idea about it, but it seemed that it was time to make up for everything bad that he had done.

Unknown to him, or anyone else in their dimension, a guitar tune started to be played, as well as an old voice with a tune in it.

**_Well I won't...back...down_**

Ferb drew his TF-16, and started to walk forward.

**_No I won't...back...down_**

Ferb pulled the trigger and fired. BB's flew straight out of the gun, and at the incoming horsemen. Before Chief Dark Spine could aim, a BB smacked between his eyes, and pushed his knocked out body off his horse. Other riders fell off from the shooting of BB's, while the surviving riders steered their mounts to avoid the shots.

**_You can stand me up, at the gates of Hell, but I won't...back...down_**

Ferb tossed the entire TF-16 aside, having no time to reload it, pulled out a G18 and shot off the remaining horsemen with bursts of BB's until the clip clicked empty. The last rider was charging straight at him, taking aim with his FAMAS.

**_Gon-na stand...my...ground_**

A single paintball shot at Ferb's head. Ferb simply nodded his head to the right, and let the black paintball zoom past his neck. Ferb then whipped out his revolver, and fired from the hip. Six paintballs smashed against the boy's cloths. The rider fell back, but his foot was caught in the saddle, and he was dragged along with the horse, which rode around Ferb, and stopped behind with the rest of the horses.

**_Won't be turned...a...round_**

Ferb glanced forward and spotted a wall of infantry heading for him. With new strength in his muscles and heart, he drew a .357 Magnum, continued forward, firing paintballs at them.

**_And I'll keep this world, from, draggin me down  
Gonna stand...my...ground  
And I won't...back...down_**

Out of the entire wave of BB's and paintballs, one green BB struck Ferb's right hand, causing him to drop the revolver in his right hand. Ferb's hand recoiled from the blow, but he quickly regained control, and instictly snatched a FAMAS that one of the cavalry men dropped. He raised the rifle and fired at the criminals ahead of him.

An orange paintball knocked his .357 Magnum out of his left hand. Without thinking, Ferb reach behind, and pulled out an AK-47, and resumed fire.

**_Heeeeeeeyyyy, baby  
There ain't no easy way out_**

As Ferb continued to advance, more and more boys fell under his fire; they were so panicked and scared of Ferb that they couldn't even aim straight. The remaining few took up cover behind anything, and tried to aim at Ferb, but when they popped out their heads and rifles, Ferb shot a paintball or BB straight in their faces.

**_Heeeeeeeeeyyyy I...will stand...my...ground_**

Suddenly, both guns ran out of ammunition. Not caring about them, Ferb carelessly flung them to the ground, and pulled out two CZ-85 semi-auto pistols from his belt. With narrowed eyes, Ferb raised the right CZ-85 and started to shoot at anyone he saw.  
After taking down several boys, the pistol clicked emptied. Ferb pressed the eject button with his index finger to drop the empty clip.  
When he did this, Ferb raised his left CZ-85, and started to resume his firing. He slammed the empty CZ-85 onto his belt, and a clip instantly slid into the pistol and clicked. By the time he did this, the other pistol had run out of ammo. Ferb raised the right CZ-85 as he reloaded the left pistol the same way.

**_And I won't...back...down_**

A stream of BB's struck across both of his arms at the same time, causing him to drop both of his pistols. Ignoring the sharp stinging pain that shot through both of his arms, Ferb pulled out a Lupara shotgun, and started to fire twin blasts of BB's.

(O.O)

* * *

Locker dove behind his stone cover. Beside him, John was firing his M1 rifle at Ferb. Lopez and German were on the other side of the passage in cover, only a few meters away from his position.

"Zis isn't going vverry well!" German shouted over the gun shots going off in the narrow canyon passage. Just ahead of Locker's squad, Travis's squad was facing an approaching Ferb. From the sounds of it, Travis's group was being torn up badly by the blows of a shotgun.

Just then, Pete was backing up between the two covers, firing his SPAS-12. Pete let out a yelp when a blast of BB's blew him backwards, and he landed unconsciously on the hard ground.

Seeing this, John found the courage to rise up and fire at the enemy, but received a blast to the face, and fell back, unconscious and scarred.

Locker stared at the down Pete and John. Lopez also saw them, and snarled.

Letting out a shout, Lopez jumped over his cover, and ran straight at Ferb, firing his SCAR rifle. A sudden shotgun blast sound silenced Lopez's voice.

Just then, Phil ran forward, firing his MP5K with one hand. As fast as he had come, he received a blast of BB's to his stomach. He fell to his knees, and toppled over, knocked out.

German glanced at Locker, who was in a sort of panic. German decided to act fast, and ran out of cover, and to Locker's position. He had almost made it, until a shotgun blast hit his legs, and he was tossed to his side, doing a side flip from the blast. He hit the ground with a thud, and became unconscious.

Locker felt fear and terror grip at his heart, but after seeing his friends go down, he felt a new determination inside him. Clenching his teeth together, he gripped his SCAR rifle.

'Let's do this.' his mind snarled. Locker turned around, rose out of cover, and took aim at Ferb, who was only a few feet away.

(^^^^^VVVVV)

* * *

Another boy rose out of cover and aimed at Ferb. Before he could even fire a shot, Ferb unloaded a blast of BB's at him, which struck his top part, and threw him backwards by a few feet.

Panting heavily, Ferb tossed the Lupara shotgun aside, and leaned on a rock for support.  
He just now noticed the pain that his body was in and all the colorful paint that had smashed against his clothing.  
Ferb had left a trail of unconscious gang members, littered with rifles, plastic colorful BB's, colorful paint splatters, and horses, left over from the cavalry, that trotted around.

Far behind him, laid Isabella, who had slowly crawled out of cover to see what happened to Ferb. She had seen everything that Ferb did; the whole scene, from beginning to end.

Unfortunately, the ending wasn't over yet.

Ferb adverted his eyes in front of him, and saw the second 'swarm' of 'gang infantry' was pouring into the passage, heading straight for Ferb.

Ferb spat out some spit into the ground, pushed himself up, drew two silenced Pulse R71's, and limped forward.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Author's notes: The song used in the story is "**I Won't Back Down**" from the movie "**Barnyard The Original Party Animals**" The version of the song is sung by Ben the Cow (Sam Elliot). Thank you for reading, and leave a review if you want. I hate to say this, but I think I might be loosing my detailed touch to my stories. What do you think?


	18. Redemption

Author's note: Before I forget, I would like to give full credit to the author Hydro Dexter for editing the part when Buford and Thor fight. I was out good ideas at the moment, and I happened to read one of Hydro's stories, that had a nice combat section. Hydro also gave me some good influences from a draft of the fight that I asked him to type up. Also, a special thanks to The High Lord of Terra for previewing it. Again, I am very grateful to Hydro for spending time to help me, and to Terra as well. Thank You Hydro Dexter and Terra!

2nd Amendment of the U.S. Constitution: Right to bare arms. In my case...guns.

* * *

**Redemption**

Phineas rode his stallion tilting into the breeze, and the dusty dry air being blown against his face. A part of him wanted to turn around, and race back to Isabella, while the other part wanted to make Thaddeus pay for what he had done. He could just turn about and ride back to the stone barrier, and rescue Isabella and Ferb, but that would mean he would give up the opportunity for catching Thaddeus.

'Revenge...'

'Justice...'

'What's the difference?'

Beside him, Buford was on top of his stallion. Their mounts were racing through the canyon in pursuit of their two targets up far up ahead, or so they thought.

When they steered their stallions into a left canyon turn, their eyes were struck with the orange-red beams of the setting sun. They squinted to see through the intense glare of the sun, and to each boys' surprise, two dark figures could be seen up ahead, in the middle of the only Canyon Maze exit. One was mounted on a horse, struggling to pull the reigns from the hefty, buff figure, standing behind his horse that he had dismounted.

As Phineas and Buford galloped forward, Phineas could barely make out the boy's features in the sun's hot glare. The rider was Thaddeus, and the hefty, buff figure was Thor.

* * *

**({}.O)**

"Thor! Let go! They are coming!" Thaddeus growled again, trying to pull the reigns from his brother. Thor said nothing in reply, kept his grip on the reigns tight, and watched as the two bounty hunters approached, the sun beaming on their front sides.

"Thor! Listen to me! There's no time for you stupid Bully Code! Now let's go!" Thaddeus bawled.

Struck by his brother's words, Thor huffed, simply threw back the reigns, and adjusted his cowboy hat on his head. Thaddeus managed to get a hold of the reigns, and moved his horse towards the setting sun.

"Finally!" Thaddeus snarled as he rode off, leaving his brother behind.

(...,,,)

* * *

Phineas and Buford tugged on the reigns, causing the stallions to slow down and halt. A few feet in front of them, Thor stood there. Thor's eyes immediately focused on Buford, and he titled his cowboy hat down. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, when only seconds had pasted. Buford chuckled to himself, and started to dismount his stallion.

"Buford! What are you doing?" Phineas snapped, watching Buford face off Thor.

"Ah...it's part of the Bully Code." Buford declared, cracking his knuckles.

"Buford! We have to catch Thaddeus! He's getting away!" Phineas argued with his friend.

"Well you better go after him." Thor suddenly spoke with his low-toned voice.

Phineas stared at Thor, who was looking directly at his eyeballs. Frustration filled his heart, but Phineas's mindset was reasonable. He could also tell from the look in Buford and Thor's eyes, they were both unwilling to deny their Bully Code which they live by.

Kicking the horse with the spurs on his cowboy boots, and lashing the reigns, Phineas's stallion rode forward.

"Good luck Buford!" Phineas called out as he rode past them, once again in pursuit of Thaddeus.

Buford and Thor watched him go, and then turned to face each other.

"Buford is gonna love beating you." Buford taunted with a smirk, flexing his hands. Thor returned Buford taunt with a sly grin. The two of them started to circle each other, both bullies anticipating.

* * *

**(_O.O_)**

The two bullies glared at each other, natural anger boiling inside their blood. The faint sounds of Phineas's stallion's hooves slowly grew faint, and the sound of the brisk wind whistling out of the canyon exit that the two stood in. Buford tightened his fists, and Thor cracked his neck to the side.

Buford let out a rough battle cry and charged, hands out and ready to grab Thor's throat. Thor gnashed his teeth with a growl and propelled directly at Buford, an armed raised and a tighten fist. Buford's hands seized Thor's raised arm. With his strength, Buford tossed his arm aside. Thor let his arm swing away, only to swipe his right fist at Buford. His fist impacted against the side of Buford's head, striking him with a loud smack. Buford felt a rock-hard fist crash against the right side of his face, and his head lurched to the left, and took a step back, slightly dazed. Quickly, Buford regained his balance, only to have Thor's right fist to slam against his belly. Pain exploded through his organs, and Buford flinched forward, covering where Thor had struck him.

'Second time!' Buford's mind screamed as the pain continued to throb on his stomach section. He instantly knew that bending forward to hold his wound was a mistake when he saw Thor's right knee closing in on his face. Buford started to flinch, but Thor's knee had smashed into Buford's jaw.

With a yell, Buford recoiled backwards, and his cowboy hat flew off. The impact force landed himself flat on his back. Buford's head hit the sandy ground, and the pain throbbed on both sides of his numb head.

With a growl, Buford rolled onto his side, despite the aching sting in his stomach, and pushed himself up. He stood up in his cowboy boots, and glared at Thor, who was waiting, barely showing any fatigue in his breath. Buford rubbed his jaw, and begun to taste metal in his mouth. He wiped his lips, and discovered the familiar sight of red blood on his fingers. Inhaling some of the dry-hot air, Buford hurled out some spit. The spit splattered on the ground, and revealed more blood mixed in with it.

"Now it's personal." Buford snarled, wiping his lips. Thor bared his teeth, and charged at Buford again. Buford planted his boots against the ground, and braced himself. When Thor was close enough, Buford tackled forward, aiming for Thor's midsection. His arms wrapped around Thor's midsection, as Buford brought down Thor. The sudden collision flung Thor backwards, landing on flat on his back, and his thick-head smashed against the stony ground, with Buford pinning him down.

Buford pushed himself off of Thor, who lay dazed on the ground, and started to pound Thor's head with his rock-hard fist, over and over again. Buford raised his fist to finish Thor off, and brought it down, but was suddenly stopped by a numbing clasp around his wrist. Buford glanced to his fist, and discovered that Thor's blistered hand clamped around his wrist. Buford's eyes immediately darted back down at Thor's beaten up face, which was glaring right at him.

Thor's fist shot up, and hammered the left side of Buford's cheek, the blow throwing Buford off him. Buford rolled onto the ground, trying to push himself up with his sore arms. Ignoring the tenderness and copper taste, Thor pushed himself to his cowboy boots, and slowly turned to Buford on the ground, who was still trying to pick himself up.

"Is that all you got?" Buford staggered, using his strength to keep himself from falling flat on his stomach. Thor glared down at Buford, before he drew back his leg, and swung it forward. His boot collided with the side of Buford's scraped cheek, and released a dreadful smashing sound. Buford shouted in pain as he was kicked in the face, and he fell flat against the ground again; arms and legs sprawled out, his face covered in bloody scrapes and bruises, and his nose slowly gushing blood onto the ground.

Thor felt his anger towards Buford swell inside him, but he had to stick to the Bully Code. Thor just simply kicked a cloud of dust at Buford's face, a lot of dust. With that, Thor turned around, and picked up his overturned cowboy hat. As he dusted his cowboy hat off, he didn't hear or realize that Buford had slowly pushed himself up from the ground, and was standing right behind him. Thor turned around to take a look at Buford's body, only to have a fist slam straight into his nose. His cowboy hat was knocked off again, and Thor staggered backwards, holding his bloody nose. Buford bent over to catch his breath, while Thor started to recover and face Buford.

Buford stared at Thor, who readied himself in a battle stance. Buford clenched his fist again, and rushed at Thor. Thor swiftly advanced on Buford, strength building up in his fist. When they were within striking distance, Buford drew his fist back, and sent it flying straight at Thor's head. Meanwhile, Thor had pulled back his fist, and sent an uppercut to Buford's jaw. Both attacks hit at the same time, causing both of them to fall back stunned.

Buford's world spun all around him as he tried to regain his stability. However, during his attempts, his mind dimly noticed that Thor was also in the same state as he was: stun and on his feet. Carefully, Buford made his way over to Thor, trying his best to keep balance. When he was close enough, Buford stuck out his hands and grabbed Thor's head. With his remaining control of strength, Buford smashed his forehead into Thor's, causing Thor to fly out of Buford's hands, and fall back on the hard stony ground. Buford stood over Thor's unconscious body and grinned with pride, right before his world spun, and he fell on his back, knocked out cold.

* * *

**({}.{})**

Phineas kept on riding through the dusty plains, now already a good distance from the canyon. His vision was being obscured by the setting sun, but he managed to see the dark outline of Thaddeus riding on his horse far ahead of him. Phineas kept on riding, slowly closing the distance between him and his target. After a minute, Phineas realized that his stallion was starting to tire, and Thaddeus was in a dim range. He reached to his holster, pulled out a Colt Anaconda revolver, and aligned the iron sights with Thaddeus's shadow. Phineas was known for his accuracy, and it was time to prove it again.

In the rays of the intense sun, riding on the back of a galloping horse, and his own strength, Phineas aimed and fired. The red paintball shot forward, whizzing through the air, and straight at the target. The red paintball hit the horse's rear end, right on target.

Thaddeus's horse jumped and started to kick its hind legs violently. Thaddeus was startled by the horse's behavior, and failed to keep a firm grasp on the reigns. Thaddeus was bucked off his horse, and fell down on the desert ground. Phineas rode over to the groaning Thaddeus, while Thaddeus's horse trotted off. He dismounted his stallion, and made his way over to Thaddeus. About halfway there, Thaddeus pushed himself to his knees, and was aiming an M9 pistol at Phineas.

"Sucker!" Thaddeus cackled, and pulled the trigger. Phineas felt a sharp pain jab at his heart as a red BB hit his chest. He fell to his knees, clutching at his stinging wound. Thaddeus slowly rose up, and limped over to Phineas. Thaddeus scanned Phineas with his eyes.

"So...you are my double, eh?" Thaddeus summed him up. "You're the one who they punished for my crimes?" Phineas said nothing, but glared at him, still feeling the pain in his chest.

"Hmm, thanks for taking one for the team." Thaddeus said, losing interest already.

"What do you mean?" Phineas growled, slowly recovering his strength.

"Come on Phineas! I thought someone like you would have realized it already!" Thaddeus lectured, waving his pistol around. "You're a bounty hunter, Ferb is a mercenary, your 'buddies' are bounty hunters, my brother and your slave are bullies, I'm a gang leader...come on Phineas, you should have seen this long ago!"

"See what?" Phineas snapped, now at full recovery, but his curiosity kept him rooted to his knees.

"All of us are gunslingers! We hate the government's policy and injustice, your Valiant Three does everybody's dirty work, Ferb does whatever the heck he wants, and my outlaws rob for our survival! We are all gunslingers!" Thaddeus continued. "Face it Phineas, you are no better than I am."

"That is where you are wrong." Phineas muttered, and started to rise up. Thaddeus quickly shot Phineas's knee, and Phineas fell down again.

"I mean, why did you waste your time coming after me? Was there a bounty on my head, and greed for money made you go after me? Did you come here for justice against my crimes to the corrupted government?" Thaddeus filled Phineas's mind with questions. "Was it revenge for framing you? Was it the revenge Phineas? What good are you if you just came out here for revenge?"

Thaddeus lowered his pistol, and pointed directly between Phineas's eyes.

"Now before I knock your lights out, answer my question," Thaddeus demanded, "why did you come after me?"

"I had to do what's right." Phineas admitted with a sigh. Thaddeus cackled softly.

"Is that all?" Thaddeus asked, getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Yeah." Phineas answered, and acted. His left hand slapped Thaddeus's arm aside, and Thaddeus pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang in Phineas's ear as he felt the BB skim past his left ear. Instantly, Phineas rose, and sent a hard-solid uppercut to Thaddeus's jaw. Thaddeus flew backwards, his cowboy hat knocked off, and his sore body on the ground.

Groaning in pain, Thaddeus raised his head slowly, and spotted Phineas standing beside him, with his Colt Anaconda aimed down at his face.

"I knew this was for revenge." Thaddeus chuckled softly, his eyes staring at Phineas's, daring him to pull the trigger.

"This is for Stacy!" Phineas declared, and pulled the trigger.

The red paintball crashed against Thaddeus's face, forcing him to a deep unconsciousness. Phineas felt his body start to loose strength again, and he felt the stings on his knee, chest, and ear. Slowly, he slid his revolver back into his holster, and when his body fell for fatigue, Phineas fell to his knees, and toppled over to his side, and the setting sun on the horizon line slowly faded from his view, and replaced with pitch black.

* * *

**(\/\O.O/\/)**

The soft creaking of wood reached Phineas's ears, as well as the scent of old wood, and the touch of soft fabric against his head. Lazily, Phineas opened his eyes, and he was faced with the night sky, and a pretty face. His heart was filled with joy and relief at the face that he saw above him.

"Isabella..." he softly whispered.

"Phineas..." Isabella spoke softly with a smile.

"What happen?" Phineas said hoarsely.

"If it wasn't for us," Adyson spoke up to Phineas, "Ferb and Isabella wouldn't have made it!" Phineas craned his head to get a glimpse of Adyson, sitting right next to a knocked out Buford. "If we didn't climb over the stones and help snipe, Ferb wouldn't have made it."

"Where is he?" Phineas asked. Inside, he felt surprised, he hadn't asked that question in a long time.

"Emily is taking care of him." Adyson said, pointing behind her. Phineas saw his knocked out step-brother resting against a barrel, with Emily sitting right next to him. Then, a big question popped up in Phineas's head.

"Where did we get the wagon?"

"That would be mah doing!" a familiar voice called back. "After you razed the Canyon, I escaped myself with mah wagon, and rounded yall up. I thought Ferb would have told yall the code!"

"He didn't tell us Ed." Django told the medic from the Canyon Maze driving right beside him.

"Well, I reckon Ferb has his own reasons." Ed figured, driving the wagon with all the horses and the Valiant Three's stallions hitched to it.

"Thaddeus?" Phineas asked another question. Isabella smiled down at him.

"It's done Phineas, we are heading home."

"I can't wait..." Phineas muttered happily as he drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Emily noticed that Ferb was starting to stir. She turned to him, and noticed that he started to rise painfully.

"Easy there Ferb-ootch." Emily told him, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. In not fit to argue, Ferb plopped himself down against the barrel. Acting on strange instincts, Emily scooted herself onto Ferb's lap sideways, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ferb just dimly glanced into her deep blue eyes.

"Tis that the only thing ya care about?" Emily asked jokingly. Ferb gave a faint smile, and looking up and the star sky.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll take care of it." Emily assured him, adjusting her arms around his neck. Ferb let out a sigh, and carefully reached into his pocket. Emily watched his hand curiously as he dug around for something. Finally grasping it, Ferb carefully pulled out something, and silently offered it to Emily with a smile.

Ferb watched as her expression melted, and she was speechless. Gazing with her mouth open, she slowly plucked the gold ring from Ferb's fingers. Ferb gazed at her blond hair, her deep blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, and her face while he was waiting for her answer.

Emily held the gold ring to the side of her head, and glanced at it, then at Ferb. Ferb could see that she had a dark, care-free smirk on her face. She tossed the gold ring behind her, not caring where it landed, grabbed Ferb's head, and plunged his face to hers. Their lips met together, and stayed there for a long time.  
Both of their eyes slowly closed, and their first actual kiss deepened. A simple, yet deep kiss. Emily's arms slowly fell around Ferb's neck, and Ferb pressed his head in more to keep the kiss going. The world around them faded from them, and they could only think about their love for each other.

* * *

**IN THE FRONT OF THE WAGON...**

Django turned his head back, and spotted the three couples riding the wagon. Phineas was asleep in Isabella's lap while she slept with her back against a crate. Adyson was laying back with Buford, snuggled up in Buford's arm. The final, and newly couple, Ferb and Emily, were sharing a simple, yet still going kiss.

Django gave a slight smile, and turned his attention back to the front.

"I didn't know I was gonna be drivin a love wagon." Ed joked as he steered the horses and stallions in the direction of far-away Dandelion.

"Me neither." Django said, laughing at Ed's comment. "Say, we got the time, why don't you introduce yourself, Ed?"

"As long as you tell me some stories about your "Valiant Three" adventures." Ed bartered.

"Deal." Django said, and they continued to share stories as they rode through the dark desert lit up by the moon.

As the Valiant Three, a mercenary, two cowgirls, a medic, and a Ranger rode through the night, the stars seem to shine even brighter, and the moon lit up the night western sky.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Author's note: Again, thank you Hydro for helping with the revising. Thank you Terra for reading it over. Also, a great thank you for reading over the fight part Lancelot, I really appreciate it. Is this the end? Well...just one more chapter, and then it is over!  
Plus, sorry if the chapter is a bit...short, or if there are any flaws in it. My apologies. Thanks for reading, and a special thanks for reviewing!  
Also, a quick shout out to the readers from around the globe, I would like to thank you for taking the time and reading my stories, I didn't know I would recieve many national views. It just surprises me.


	19. The Setting Sun

Author's note: I must thank every single person who has read my first actual-length story. I had a great time making this, and I hope that you all enjoyed the first Phineas and Ferb Western story on FanFiction. I do not own any of the characters in the story. The Phineas and Ferb franchise belongs to Dan Povernmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. If you wish, you can leave a review at the end and tell me what you thought of the story. Now to wrap things up...enjoy!

* * *

**The Setting Sun**

**Eight years later...**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'll get it!" a young girl's voice shouted as she ran across the wooden floor and to the front door. Her small feet dashed through the house, and stopped once she reached the door. The girl wore a blue skirt and a white undershirt, as well as a white silk bow in her long red hair. She pushed aside the curtain on the window to see who was outside and knocking on the door. Her face immediately lit up in joy with a small gasp at the visitors waiting outside on the front porch.

"Who is it?" a man's voice called out from another room.

"It's Uncle Ferb, Uncle Django, Aunt Candace, and Uncle Buford, and their families!" the girl shouted back to her dad.

"Well let them in Sally!" the man called out with a laugh. Hastily, Sally fumbled for the house key, and quickly slid the key into the lock. With a turn, the door unlocked, and Sally swung the door open with her arm. She was struck with the outside evening air, the setting sun's rays, and also found herself looking up at the grown ups that towered over her.

"Hey Sally!" said the woman in a long red dress, and bent down to her level to give a hug.

"Aunt Candace!" Sally exclaimed and ran into Candace's arms, embracing the hug. The 24 year old Candace had grown up since she was a teen. Her hair had grown slightly longer, her figure more shaped, and also was the mother her daughter, and soon-to-be two twins in her womb.

"Don't forget about us!" Django chuckled. Sally broke from Candace's hug and ran to Django, hugging his leg with leather chaps. Django had grown up as well, with longer hair, tall slender body, and bigger cloths than he wore eight years ago, and he wore a bigger tanned colored cowboy hat on him. Everyone couldn't help but smile down on Sally.

"Daddy says to come in." Sally told them, and took Django's hand. She lead him inside, running, and Django almost was pulled off his feet. The rest of them laughed as they entered inside as well.

"Sally!" an unison of girls exclaimed. Sally heard the voices, released Django's hand, and ran past him.

"Amanda! Elizabeth! Molly!" Sally exclaimed with joy as the three other girls surrounded her and all hugged her at once. The grown women in the group awed at the adorableness.

"Oh my gosh Sally, it's so good to see you!" Molly squealed in delight.

"I almost forgot! I have to show you my new dolls!" Sally cried, and the two girls ran off.

"No running in the house!" Molly's mother called out to her daughter. She was dressed in an orange shirt, followed up with some jeans that pressed against her legs. She also wore a red headband in her long brown hair.

"Ah, don't worry about it. They're kids." the father said, scratching his shaved whiskers on his firm chin. He wore khaki colored pants with chaps, a white muscle shirt that outlined his buff, and a leather belt and boots.

"Can I go too, mother?" Elizabeth politely asked her mother, really wanting to go play. Elizabeth's mother sighed, almost giving into her daughter's plead.

"After we introduce ourselves." she stated sweetly, and shifted her hold on the young two year old boy in her arms. The group made their way through the house, and they rounded a corner, and they stepped into the living room.

A man with a triangle shaped head and red messy hair rose from his seat, and quickly walked over to the men.

"Django! Buford! Ferb! Jeremy!" an 18 year old Phineas welcomed as they exchanged handshakes.

"Phineas! How you been man?" Jeremy asked his in-law. Jeremy had grown since he was 16, just like how they have all grown.

"I've been doing fine." Phineas replied cheerfully.

"Oh before I forget, Ed says 'Hey!' and he told me to give you this!" Django exclaimed, right before he gave Phineas a big squeezing hug, lifting Phineas off his boots.

"Thanks!" Phineas managed to get out as Django kept squeezing his arms to his body. Django finally released Phineas, who had to catch his breath. Ferb made his way to the front to meet his step-brother. His green hair had grown long, as well as his body and muscles. He wore jeans, a white t-shirt, and wore black cowboy boots, the only piece of clothing on him that resembled him as a former cowboy.

"Hi." Ferb said with a smile.

"Ferb! It's so great to see you!" Phineas exclaimed, and gave his step-brother a big hug. Ferb rolled his eyes with a small smile, and hugged him back.

"Hey Uncle Phineas!" a young British voice exclaimed below. Phineas released Ferb, and glanced down at the eager boy who resembled Ferb in his youth, except with blond hair.

"Hey David!" Phineas greeted with a hug. "You haven't been getting into any trouble since I saw you, have you?"

"Well, funny you should ask Uncle Phineas; just yesterday I accidently broke a window with my ball." David explained. Phineas held back his laugh, and Ferb just smiled.

"It was _my_ window," Ferb added, "now I have to break his window with a ball."

"Ferb!" Phineas snapped, but couldn't hide his laughter.

"Just kidding." Ferb told with a smile.

Meanwhile, the women in the room were busy with introductions as well.

The lady with the bowl shaped head, raven black hair, and dressed in pink skirt and blouse rose from her seat, and embraced the lady visitors.

"Isabella! Oh my gosh, you look amazing!" Candace said, immediately giving her in-law a big warm hug.

"It's great to see you too Candace!" Isabella exclaimed as she returned the hug, careful of her womb.

"Hey, share the love please?" Adyson interrupted, and offered out her arms. Isabella broke away from Candace, and gave Adyson a warm hug.

"It's great to see you again Adyson." Isabella said with happiness.

"Likewise Mrs. Flynn." Adyson joked around. Isabella decided to go with it.

"Well now, Mrs. Van Stomm, how have you been?" Isabella teased.

"Alright, that's enough." Adyson said, and they giggled. Adyson then stood aside to let the last female be able to greet Isabella.

"Emily!"

"Isabella!"

The two girls hugged each other, but were careful not to squish the two year old Thomas in Emily's arms.

"Tis lovely to see you again Isabella!" Emily said.

"You too Emily."

The two year old suddenly cooed, and reached out for Isabella. Isabella gently took his hand, and the boy's fingers lightly grabbed onto her hand.

"Awe, he looks so adorable!" Isabella squealed.

"Thomas has grown since last year." Emily said, holding her son in her arms. Elizabeth walked up to Aunt Isabella.

"Hello Isabella." Elizabeth greeted politely.

"Elizabeth! She's your aunt!" Emily snapped, but not to sternly.

"It's ok Emily, she can call me whatever she wants." Isabella said, and gave Elizabeth a hug. As soon as she received a hug, Elizabeth broke from the hug and turned to her mother.

"Can I go play with Sally _now _mother?" Elizabeth asked kindly.

"Yes, yes you may dear." Emily said sweetly.

"Thanks mummy!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran off.

"She's so sweet." Isabella remarked with a sigh.

"Of course she is," Adyson put in, "she takes after this girl here!" Adyson gestured with both hands to Emily.

"Ah, the same with your daughter Molly." Emily shot back.

"She takes more after her father actually." Adyson corrected, slightly disappointed.

"Well, that's where you come in to teach her." Candace added with a laugh.

* * *

The legal adults continued to mingle with each other and enjoy the reunion. Soon, Phineas offered them to sit down so they could talk more. Phineas sat in his chair with his wife, Isabella, sitting on him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Candace and Jeremy decided to sit on the left side of the green couch.  
Ferb plopped himself down on the right side of the couch. No sooner than he sat down, Emily gracefully swayed her way over to Ferb, and gracefully sat down in his lap, and leaned her back on the couch's arm rest, letting Thomas sit on her stomach.  
Seeing that there was no more sitting space, Buford leaned against the door frame, and Adyson leaned herself on a sturdy bookshelf, each on separate sides of the room.  
Realizing that there was no more available space, Django went over to the fire place, and sprawled himself out on the tile floor, facing the ceiling.

"Father?" David inquired. Ferb turned to his son, who was standing behind the couch. Ferb gave him a questioning look.

"May I go off and play?" David asked. Ferb opened his mouth to reply.

"Actually," Emily interrupted Ferb, "could you go make sure that the girls stay out trouble? And take Thomas with you please." Emily held up Thomas, who cooed and reached his hands up to his older brother.

"Ok." David said as he took his little brother Thomas from Emily's hands, and went out of the room. Ferb gave Emily a stern stare, which she returned with a devious smile.

"So how's Stacy?" Phineas asked everyone in the room.

"She's in Dandelion, still making sure that everyone there is protected." Jeremy replied.

"Oh that reminds me," Phineas suddenly remembered, "how is everyone?"

"Baljeet and Ginger managed to earn enough to make their bar into a big fancy one," Adyson filled in, "and they keep bringing in customers every day."

"How are their twins?" Isabella wondered.

"Those two boys are growing up pretty well, they sometimes cause Baljeet some trouble, but Ginger manages to calm then down, and Baljeet is pretty forgiving.

"Gretchen is married and is now the owner of a huge fancy inn now, and has new customers everyday. I think Holly married the doctor, I think Katie is the conductor of the West Rail Road Track, and Milly helps with the cattle drive with her husband."

"Wow, that's a good explanation Adyson." Phineas stated.

"So...when is Stacy going to become sheriff?" Buford grunted, wanting to change topic.

"I keep offering the position, but she keeps turning it down." Jeremy explained.

"I think Stacy likes the job she has now," Candace told, "protecting her town with no major government responsibilities, other than keeping Dandelion safe."

"I still don't understand the government system." Buford muttered.

"Tis not actually quite complicated." Emily put in.

"Speaking of government issues," Isabella interrupted, "what's the latest news with The Big War, Django?" Everyone turned their eyes to Django. Django sat up to enlighten.

"The U.S. 21st Regiment, lead by Colonel Carl, managed to successfully break the Rebel Covenant blockade along the Eastern Railroad lines, and is pushing the Rebels across Tennessee," Django recalled, "once they managed to push them across Tennessee, they plan on meeting with the 3rd Marine Battalion and the Washington Army lead by General Monogram and Brigade General Elixis."

"Strange name for a guy." Phineas commented.

"Once they assembled south of Tennessee, they plan to invade from their into Rebel Covenant territory," Django concluded, "and that is all that Trixy told me, but I heard rumor that Emperor Doofenshmirtz, Lieutenant Colonel Norm, and his daughter: General Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, are massing a huge army to hold back General Monogram."  
The gang remembered when the two former U.S. Marshals came into Dandelion eight years ago.

"How is Trixy anyways?" Isabella asked about Django's wife.

"She's doing fine; she is coming back from Texas with her cattle, and should be in Dandelion around Christmas time." Django said, already anxious for his wife's return.

"What about Simon?" Phineas wondered about Django's four year old son.

"Oh, Trixy took Simon along for the ride. I didn't agree with it, but she said it would be a chance for Simon to see one of the few remaining 'Western' lifestyle."

"I have to agree with that," Ferb stated, still having Emily sitting on his lap, "herding cattle ain't for city folk, and there have been a bunch of new cities lately."

"That is very true." Buford remarked. Phineas looked at his old friend, and suddenly noticed something.

"Buford, did you shave?"

Everyone turned and looked at Buford, who just glared at Phineas. Of course, he didn't mean any harm.

"Hey, I didn't shave," Buford spoke, "I was attacked!" Buford's eyes quickly darted to the attacker in the room.

"Oh please," Adyson scoffed, "you look better now!"

"You managed to get Buford to shave?" Phineas asked surprised, a bit oblivious to what really happened.

"Phineas, I didn't shave my beard. Adyson did it!" Buford snapped.

"That beard of yours was getting to fuzzy, and I just had to shave it!" Adyson argued back, pushing herself off the bookshelf and placing her hands on her hips.

"But why did you shave me when I was asleep?" Buford demanded.

"It was the only time you would hold still!"

"Could you have just asked!"

"You would've said no!"

Buford's plain expression turned into one of frustration, while Adyson had a serious stare on her face. Everyone glanced at either the stubborn Buford or at the defiant Adyson. The two locked their eyes with each other, except this time, it was for who would dominate over the conversation. Finally, Buford growled.

"Fine, you wanna take this outside?" Buford snarled.

"Let's." Adyson answered in a sharp tone.

"Sorry fellas." Buford grumbled as he made his across the room and to the exit.

"Excuse us." Adyson apologized flatly, and followed Buford out. The rest of them heard the two pairs of boots tromp down the hallway, across the kitchen floor, the creak of the back wooden door opening, and then the sudden slam of it. They heard the two from the inside as they argued on the side of the house.  
Buford and Adyson at least argued for a solid minute, and right when it sounded like Buford was in mid-sentence...

**BUMP!**

Something slammed against the side of the house. Everyone was startled, and nervous, since the arguing had somehow ceased.

"Uh Django? Could you go and..." Phineas started to imply.

"I got it." Django happily groaned as he got up from in front of the fire place, and walked out of the room, leaving the three couples in the room.

No sooner than Django went out of the room, Elizabeth dashed into the room, and immediately ran over to Emily, who still laid sideways on Ferb's lap.

"Mummy, the girls wanted to know how you and father met." Elizabeth proclaimed politely.

"Go ask David, I though he knew." Emily said.

"He said he didn't."

"Oh," Emily said, realizing that neither Ferb nor herself really told how they met, "well, do they really want to know?"

"They keep bugging me about it, so yeah!" Elizabeth answered, a bit eager to run back and tell the girls the story. Emily turned her head up to Ferb's, and looked into his eyes. Ferb looked down at Emily, and a smirk was on his face.  
A little smile slipped onto Emily's face as she turned her head back to her daughter.

"Well, ya know how I use to be a Ranger, right?" Emily started to tell her story. Elizabeth nodded. "Well, there was this gang that use to be around, and I was out trying to bring them in. Things didn't turn out how I wanted them to go."

"What happened?"

"They shot me with a paintball."

"You didn't use bullets?"

"Bullets were too expensive, so everyone used plastic BB's and paintballs dear." Ferb informed.

"As I was saying, I was captured, tied up, and left in a cabin in the Canyon Maze. Around midnight, you father came around to scout the Canyon. When he found me, he kept me hogtied, and carried me out over his shoulder." Emily told. Elizabeth just blinked her eyes.

"No, really mum," Elizabeth whined, "how did you two really meet?"

"Ok then," Emily said, "when we first met, your father held a pistol to my face."

"Mum, I'm serious!" Elizabeth giggled.

"I'm serious too!" Emily told her.

"Really mum?" Elizabeth giggled, "I know for a fact that you and father didn't...meet...like...that?" Elizabeth noticed the serious expression in her father's eyes, and was suddenly realizing that it was the truth.

"You two really did meet like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, yes we did, both of those stories are true." Emily sighed happily. Elizabeth still couldn't believe it.

"Great," Elizabeth complained, "next you're gonna tell me that father was a ruthless mercenary!" Elizabeth crossed her arms and pouted, just how Emily use to.

"I was." Ferb stated. Elizabeth just gave her parents a speechless, shocked, and blank stare. Slowly, she walked out of the room, and Django entered with an un-phased face.

"So what are Buford and Adyson doing outside?" Jeremy asked as Django stepped back over to the fire place.

"Making out." Django said as he laid back down in front of the inactive fire place. Everyone just stared at Django as he laid down. Idly feeling their stares, Django lifted his head up.

"What? I've walked in on worse things in Dock City." Django stated, and his head plopped back down. A few seconds later, Buford and Adyson returned in, their cloths all sloppy. Everyone, minus Django, just gawked at them. Buford's hair was messed up, and Adyson was busy fixing her blouse.

"Welcome back," Candace managed to say, "what took you two?"

"Didn't Django tell you?" Buford asked. He received a slug in the shoulder from Adyson.

"Oh, can I tell you all something?" Isabella asked shyly. Everyone looked at her. Isabella looked at Phineas, who tried to his a wide grin on his face. With a smile, she turned to the rest of them.

"I'm pregnant again." Isabella stated. All the girls gasped, while the guys' widen eyes immediately went at Phineas.

"Since when?" Emily demanded, still shocked.

"About a month now." Isabella said with a smile.

"Does Sally know?" Adyson asked.

"Yes, yes she does."

"I was also wondering something," Adyson stated and looked at the Emily, "when are you and Ferb gonna get married, Emily?"

"We don't plan on it," Emily sighed as she snuggled herself against Ferb, "we like just how things are now."

* * *

Suddenly, they heard the thumping of shoes coming from down the hall. No sooner, all of the kids ran into the room, all shouting and hollering. David was still carrying his little brother Thomas, Amanda, Elizabeth, and Molly were busy bombarding their parents with questions, and Sally was holding a middle-aged platypus in her arms.

"One at a time kids!" Phineas tried to speak over them, but to no avail. Buford cleared his throat again.

"Hey!" two voices said at the same level of loudness. The kids ceased talking, and looked at the two shouters. Buford casted a puzzled expression at second shouter: Django, who only gave a sheepish smile.

"Now, what do you want to tell us?" Phineas asked the kids.

"Ok, we all know that you guys had some wild adventures when you were kids," Molly started to talk, "and we would like you to tell us about them."

"Please? Can you tell us?" Amanda pleaded. The grown ups were exchanging looks with each other.

"Can you tell us one of your adventures, father?" David asked Ferb.

"Please?" they all asked at the same time. Seeing that this was one of the few opportunities that the kids would actually listen to their parents, they all decided to take it.

"Alright, we will tell you." Phineas declared. The kids all cheered, but Sally approached Phineas with the platypus wrapped in her arms.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I think Perry isn't feeling good." Sally said, and offered Perry up to her father. Phineas reached around Isabella, and took the platypus in his hands and carefully examined his pet platypus that always followed him around. Phineas saw the half-closed eyelids, and the sleep expression on his face.

"Grrrrgrrrgrr..." Perry the Platypus chittered drowsily.

"Sally, did you wake up Perry from his sleep?" Phineas asked.

"I just found him laying in his little bed, and I wanted to play with him! So I took him out, and now he doesn't want to play anymore!" Sally explained, not knowing what to do.

"Well, he needs his sleep." Phineas chuckled as he put Perry down on the floor. Perry trudged his way over to the fireplace.

On his way, he was passing by Ferb's boot, and decided to have a little fun.

As Perry walked by, he stomped on Ferb's foot, very hard. Ferb almost jumped up from the sudden stomp, and caused Emily to bounce in his lap.

"Is something wrong dear?" Emily asked her still-boyfriend. Ferb casted a glance at the platypus, who in return, smirked at Ferb.

"Nope, just fine." Ferb stated, the pain in his toe subsiding. Perry walked on all fours over to where Django was, and plopped himself right up against him.

"Hey watch it Perry." Django complained as he made room for the platypus to lay down.

"Grrgrrgrr." was all Perry said before he drifted back into sleep. Phineas sighed, collected his thoughts and memories, and looked down at the kids, who had taken seats around the living room.

Isabella adjusted her grip on her love, and rested her head on his shoulder. With confidence, pride, and joy of those long ago memories, Phineas started to tell the story.

"It all started at the basin outside of Greenville..."

* * *

Above the Flynn household with guests in the painted evening sky of orange, purple, and red, the blazing sun started to descend below the horizon of the desert land. That very same desert land that had slowly begun to be tamed by civilization. The age of the West was starting to close, and the opening of a new era had already started.

However, those still-living cowboys and cowgirls have lived on to tell the tales of the West. These tales might not be stuff of legend, but they all have the same importance as any others of their kind.

They all came out of the West, and the West was wild.

**THE END**


End file.
